Find My Bluebird (Ramble On)
by CarasaurusWrex
Summary: "Cas, I don't know where you are or if you can even hear me but I'm coming for you. I swear it." Dean is determined to rescue Castiel at all costs. Because he's family. His angel has been a constant force in his life for so long. He has always been there to save Dean, always come back from the grave just when he needed him most. But now, Dean will save him. (Alternate season 13)
1. Gollum and the Evil One

**Chapter One - Gollum and the Evil One**

 _Leaves are falling all around_

 _It's time I was on my way_

 _Thanks to you I'm much obliged_

 _For such a pleasant stay_

 _But now it's time for me to go_

 _The autumn moon lights my way_

 _For now I smell the rain_

 _And with it pain_

 _And it's headed my way_

 _Ah, sometimes I grow so tired_

 _But I know I've got one thing I got to do_

 _Ramble on_

 _And now's the time, the time is now_

 _To sing my song_

 _I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl_

 _On my way_

 _I've been this way ten years to the day_

 _Ramble on_

 _Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

 _Got no time for spreadin' roots_

 _The time has come to be gone_

 _And tho' our health we drank a thousand times_

 _It's time to ramble on_

 _Ramble on_

 _And now's the time, the time is now_

 _To sing my song_

 _I'm going 'round the world, I got to find my girl_

 _on my way_

 _I've been this way ten years to the day_

 _I gotta ramble on_

 _I gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

 _I ain't tellin' no lie_

 _Mine's a tale that can't be told_

 _My freedom I hold dear_

 _How years ago in days of old_

 _When magic filled the air_

 _T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor_

 _I met a girl so fair_

 _But Gollum, and the evil one_

 _crept up and slipped away with her_

 _Her, her, yeah_

 _Ain't nothing I can do, no_

 _I guess I keep on rambling_

 _I'm gonna, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Sing my song (I gotta find my baby)_

 _I'm going 'round the world (I gotta ramble on sing my song, gotta work my way around the world baby, baby)_

 _Ramble on, yeah_

 _Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, my baby_

 _Doo, doo, doo, doo, doodoo doodoo doodoo doodoo doodoo_

 _I gotta keep searching for my baby (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)_

 _I gotta keep-a-searchin' for my baby (my, my, my, my, my, my, my baby)_

* * *

 **Dean Winchester**

Dean fell to his knees upon the sand. _No, this can't be happening,_ he thought as he looked into the still face of his friend and companion. _No, not Cas._

He looked up to the sky and wondered where Chuck was. Why was the bastard allowing this? After all Dean did for him. How could he simply not care?

Dean sank further to the ground, not caring that the sand was wet beneath the seat of his jeans. _No no no no no,_ he thought as the first tear slipped down his face. _Not Cas._

He let a hand reach towards the tan fabric of his coat and gripped at the angel's arm as more tears clouded his vision. "No," he rasped out as he leaned forward instinctively. "Cas, please…"

His other hand found it's way to the angel's cheek and Dean felt how cold it was beneath is palm. "I need you, dammit! Please Cas… Please don't leave me," he said as he began to shake. "I _need_ you."

"Dean…" came his Sam's voice from behind him. He hadn't heard him approach. He ignored the younger Winchester and simply continued to stare into the lifeless face of his dead companion. "Dean!" his brother said again, more forcefully, yet Dean continued to disregard him.

Only when Dean felt a hand grasp his shoulder did he look up. "He can't be gone, Sammy. He just can't," the hunter cried, unable to make eye contact with the man crouching beside him. He couldn't have stopped the tears if he had wanted to.

"Dean, I-"

"No, I don't think you understand," Dean managed to choke out through trembling lips. "He's gone! He was the best man I ever knew and now he's…" He couldn't make himself say it. Hell, he could barely think it. He turned his attention back to his angel, noticing the wing marks seared into the sand. Dean lightly traced a finger along the imprint of a feather and wished it were him. He wished he were the one lying on the ground instead of Cas.

Sam sighed. "Dean, I'm… I'm so sorry. I know what he meant to you…" he said softly.

Dean didn't bother arguing. What was the point? "I never got to say it back…" he murmured, moving his hand to grip the angel's coat below his lapel.

Both brothers were quiet for some time as Sam allowed Dean to mourn a while longer before he spoke. "The nephilim disappeared," Sam informed him.

"Huh," was all Dean managed to say. His attention still glued to the face of the lifeless body in front of him.

"Yeah, um… I went inside and found Kelly… She's… gone," Sam explained even though he knew Dean wasn't really listening. "Jack killed her." When his brother didn't say anything, Sam continued. "There were these… footprints burnt into the floor and I followed them to the nursery. And there he was, in the corner of the room, fully grown and naked."

This caught Dean's attention. "Fully grown?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off the angel.

"Yeah… And then he looked up at me and smiled. It was fucking creepy, dude. His eyes glowed gold."

"And then what?"

"And then he disappeared, like I told you."

"Weird," Dean observed. "So how do we even find him?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas and looked at this brother. "So we don't know where Rosemary's not-baby went, we don't know how to reopen the portal to get Mom back, and we don't know where angels go when they die… But we're sure as shit gonna find out," he said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked and Dean gave him a hard look.

"I said we're gonna figure it out. We're finding Satan's hell-spawn, we're reopening the portal to Bizzaro World, and we're getting Cas back," Dean said with such determination all Sam could do was nod.

* * *

They wrapped Cas's body in a white sheet they found in the house and carefully carried him to the Impala.

"He belongs at the bunker not on some beach," Dean said as they laid him in the backseat. "It always should have been his home."

"Are you sure you don't want to give him a hunter's funeral?" Sam asked as they closed the doors and began walking back towards the beach.

"He'll need a body to come back to," Dean shrugged as if were just that simple. "Besides, you didn't burn _me._ Cas is family. He deserves Winchester treatment."

"Okay, but he's an angel, he could always find another body," Sam explained.

Dean stopped mid-stride and turned to look at his brother. "Not one that's unoccupied. Sam, that's _his_ body. He don't need another one." Having made his point, Dean strutted off towards the pyre they had set up for Kelly.

The boys were silent as they salted and burned Kelly, watching the fire licked away at the white sheet covering her body, turning it black as the flames consumed her.

"She didn't deserve this," Sam said solemnly as he watched the pyre.

Dean laughed, his chuckle deprived of all humor. "People rarely get what they deserve, Sam."

"No, I guess not," Sam admitted. "I just know this isn't what they wanted."

"People don't really know what they want," Dean said quietly. "Not until it's too late."

"Don't tell me you're giving up on him," Sam said, turning to his brother, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Never."

* * *

The brothers were quiet as they drove the twenty-seven hours down I-90. Dean refused to turn on the radio so they drove in silence, only stopping for gas or food. Although, Dean didn't eat and he barely slept - taking one three hour nap once they hit Montana - and insisted on taking the lion's share of the trip. His bloodshot eyes kept looking back at Cas's body in the rear-view, as if the angel were going to wake up somehow. As if his gaze could somehow will him awake.

Behind the bunker, in a clearing, they held an angelic funeral. Dean didn't say a word as he dug Cas's grave and lowered his lifeless body into it, alone. When he finished, he stayed by the small dirt mound and cross made out of sticks long after Sam decided it was time to go back inside. He'd begged Dean to go with him, saying that it was cold outside and that Dean needed his rest, but his stubborn brother refused. He just kept staring at Cas's name etched into the wood.

As he sat there, at dawn, in the damp dew-covered grass, he thought of everything he and his angel experienced together over the past nine years. He remembered meeting Cas in the barn and how magnificently terrifying his wings were, though they were just shadows on a wall. He remembered all the times Cas had died and all the times he had come back to him... and how surprised he was each and every time. He remembered Purgatory and how relieved he was to find Cas crouched beside the stream when he'd _finally_ found him. He remembered how hard he fought to get Cas out, and how he'd chosen to stay. How he thought he deserved it. He remembered Cas's face when he asked him to leave the bunker and how it felt when he finally saw him again at that Gas-n-Sip months later. He remembered the Mark of Cain and Cas being possessed by Lucifer and just how happy the angel had been when he showed up alive back at the bunker. Most of all, he remembered the past year. All of it, in agonizing detail. Cas stabbing Billie because he… _they_ meant too much to him. Castiel, an angel of the lord, told him… _them_ he loved them as he thought he was dying.

 _'I love you… I love all of you…'_ he'd said. Dean was pretty sure the first one was meant for him. He was more than sure. He knew it. The way Cas had made eye contact with him…

Dean's throat constricted and he felt the tears well in his eyes for the hundredth time. "Cas… I'm so sorry. I… I never got to say it back…" he cried.

He'd thought the mix tape he'd given Cas might let him know how he felt, but the idiot had tried to give it back. _'It's a gift. You keep those,'_ he'd told him, thinking there'd be time. But he was all out of time. Castiel was dead. But he'd be damned if he let him stay that way.

"Cas… I don't know where you are or if you can even hear me but… I'm coming for you. I swear it."

* * *

 **Castiel**

He opens his eyes but all he can see is whiteness. He can no longer feel his body nor does he know what is up or down. All there is is nothing. It's eerily empty.

But then he remembers dying. He remembers the pain shooting through his body as the blade pierced his chest. But most of all, he remembers Dean's face. It was the last thing he saw before waking up to nothingness.

He doesn't know how long he's been here. It could have been centuries or only a few seconds, there's no way of knowing. All he can do is float. And think. He thinks of Dean.

Dean Winchester. The Righteous Man. The man who ended the apocalypse and survived Purgatory at his side. The man who has been more of a family to him than his own ever was. The man he loved despite the fact that he could never love him back. His Dean.

And then, suddenly, he can feel him. He can feel his longing. _"No.. Cas, please… I need you, dammit! Please Cas… Please don't leave me… I NEED you,"_ Dean voice says inside his head.

"Dean!" Cas tries to shout but nothing comes out. His words have no air to carry them. There is only empty. If he could still cry he would, but he can't. So he simply floats. For hours or maybe seconds. There is no time.

 _"Cas… I'm so sorry. I… I never got to say it back…"_ Dean's voice says after some time. _Say what back?_ Cas wonders. _He can't mean… "Cas… I don't know where you are or if you can even hear me but… I'm coming for you. I swear it."_

And because it's all he has left, Cas allows himself to hope. He allows himself to believe that his human will come for him and that _maybe_ just maybe he might just love him back.

To be continued...


	2. Darkest Depths of Mordor

**Chapter Two -** **Darkest Depths of Mordor**

 **Dean - The Bunker**

Dean hadn't changed out of his dead-guy robe in almost a week. He felt super grungy from lack of showering but it wasn't like he was out sweating or getting dirty or anything. He felt perfectly content to just sit in his own funk and watch Netflix till the wee hours of the morning. By day, he was a professional couch potato who seemed to be surviving off of Reese's Puffs and Blue Moon. He tried to help Sam with his inter-dimensional research, he really did. But between the splitting hangovers from his nights spent in the company of Jim Beam and Jack Daniel's, and the numbness that had taken over, he wasn't really much help these days.

He spent an awful lot of time in bed for a guy who barely slept. Every time he tried, all he could see was _him_ lying dead on the ground. His best friend. The being who went to hell and back for him. His angel. He prayed to him. Every night. Hopeful that somehow he could hear him. Dean still believed he could find some way to get to him. He just didn't know how. He didn't even know where to start and reading made his head hurt anyway. So Netflix it was.

Clearly Sammy had other plans.

"Dude _,_ that's _disgusting_ ," he said that afternoon, after catching Dean pouring beer in his cereal when they ran out of milk. "We need to get you out of the bunker, man. I mean, look at you!"

Dean shrugged. "I'm _fine._ Just taking some time off. I deserve a little me time after… you know..." he said, his voice trailing off. He took a bite of his gross concoction and grimaced. "Yeah, not one of my best ideas," he muttered to himself before taking another bite nonetheless.

"Come on! We all know you're not fine!" Sam insisted. "It couldn't have been easy watching someone you… _care about…_ you know…"

"You cared about him too, Sam," Dean said, stubbornly.

"True, but-"

"But nothing. I lost someone. That's it," Dean said defensively. He was quiet for a moment before sighing and muttering, "You lost Eileen. I lose Cas. Guess that makes us even, huh?"

Sam crossed his arms. "That's different and you know it. Sure, losing Eileen hurt but we were never officially… you know…" he said.

"You think me and _Cas_ were…?" Dean asked and Sam gave a nod of his head. "Well we _weren't,_ that's for sure... Nothing. Happened."

"But you wanted it to?" the younger Winchester asked, his forehead scrunched up like a Shar Pei as he studied his brother's face with concern. Dean simply shrugged before going back to his gross cereal and Sam puffed out an annoyed breath. "Fine. Whatever. The reason I came in here in the first place was to let you know I found a case."

"A cashe?" Dean asked with his mouth full of goopy cereal.

"Uh, yeah. Nothing huge. Probably just a salt and burn. Something to get you out and about."

"I'm listening."

"How does a haunted restaurant outside of St. Louis sound to you?"

"Like a cakewalk compared to all this 'Lucifer-lovechild-alternate-dimension' shit we've been dealing with lately."

* * *

The boys traveled the seven and a half hours down I-70 with barely a word uttered. Dean insisted on driving without stopping and basically chewed Sam's head off when he suggested music. By the time they pulled into the parking space near the Missouri river in St. Charles, a suburb just West of St. Louis, Dean was starving.

"Lewis and Clark's, huh?" Dean said as he made his way across the brick road, looking up at the three story building.

"Yeah, St. Charles Missouri is where they set off on their famous trek West. This is a pretty historic area. One of the oldest cities in the country. Supposedly one of the most haunted," Sam explained. "It was actually founded in 1769 by a French fur trader and was originally called-"

"Yeah, don't care, you giant nerd," Dean said as he opened the doors of the building. "I'm fucking starving. You wanna eat before we get our hands dirty, or what?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's get a table on the third floor. That's where the most activity happens."

Dean ordered the Cajun burger with monterey jack because who the fuck liked blue cheese anyway, and Sam ordered the spinach salad _without_ the bacon and the hot bacon dressing, instead opting for a healthy vinaigrette like a fucking pussy. Dean of course, made a show of his burger, taking a large bite of the spicy bacony cheesy goodness and moaning. Sammy didn't know what he was missing.

"So, according to eyewitnesses, the ghost likes to appear on the weekends when it's got a larger audience. The tv will turn off and back on, plates will fly across the kitchen, and paintings fall off the walls as customers walk past them," said Sam between bites of his leaves.

"Sounds like your standard poltergeist," Dean offered with a mouthful of burger. "They're usually pretty harmless right? All bark and no bite?"

"Yeah, except one of the head cooks died in a recent after-hours fire."

"Are you sure that's ghosty? It could've just been a regular old fire," Dean said skeptically as he dragged a fry through some ketchup and popped it in his mouth. He washed the crispy fried potato down with a sip of his Bud Select.

"It was _after closing time_ and he was the only one in the building. I highly doubt the kitchen was still up and running. Besides, the fire department stated that the fire didn't originate in the kitchen. They think one of the boots caught fire," Sam explained.

"Well _that's_ certainly strange," Dean said with a huff of laughter and another sip of his beer. "You wanna check this place out after dark, see if we can get a glimpse of this mo-fo?"

"Yeah, let's get a motel first, do some more research, and make our way back here after midnight," Sam agreed.

Dean nodded his agreement as he took his last bite of juicy beef. "But first… that cheesecake's been calling my name," Dean said, pointing at the item on the dessert menu.

"Since when do you eat cheesecake?" Sam asked with a quick of his eyebrow.

"I eat cheesecake! _Come on,_ it's more like pie than cake anyway. And seeing as they don't have any pie..." the older Winchester said as if it were common sense.

"They have a mud pie," Sam pointed out, reading the menu. "Cookie crumb crust, coffee ice cream, fudge, whipped cream, and almonds... Sounds like a diabetic coma."

Dean made a face. "Calling that abomination pie is basically blasphemy," he muttered. "No, cheesecake is made in a pie crust, one. And two, is creamy like pumpkin pie. Not spongy like a cake or a-a _fancy sundae_ or whatever the fuck that mud shit is."

* * *

After Dean had eaten his cheesecake, making downright orgasmic sounds as he shoveled the dessert into his mouth, the brothers paid and made their way to the cheapest motel they could find in a five mile radius. The Red Roof Inn was about a ten minute drive from the restaurant and just a little nicer than the shit motels they normally stayed at. It was almost ten by the time they checked in by a very bored looking woman in her mid-twenties.

As soon as he inserted the key card into the lock and the light turned green, Dean all but slammed open the door and plopped down onto the nearest bed. "Flat screen tv, two double beds, no weird stains. I could get used to this, Sammy."

Sam simply sighed before sitting down at the desk and pulling out his laptop. After a couple of Google searches he turned the screen so Dean could see. "It says here that there's an old cemetery on the property, nothing big, just a few unmarked graves," he said, pointing to the article. "The only problem is, the area has a lot of bars and is pretty well lit. I don't think we'll be able to desecrate a grave without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Unless it's attached to one of those creepy-ass paintings or some shit, we're gonna have to get creative," Dean mumbled. "So… we've got, like two hours to kill between now and then and Jessica Jones isn't gonna watch herself." He eyed Sam's laptop with a hopeful look.

"Um, no. I'm not letting you borrow my laptop just so you can fanboy over Krysten Ritter," Sam scoffed and then added, "Or is Mike Colter more your speed?" with a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up!" Dean answered grumpily. "I said I was watching 'Jessica Jones' not 'Luke Cage'."

"Yeah, because 'bulletproof' _isn't_ one of your types," Sam said with a sly smile.

"I mean it, dude, shut up…"

"No, seriously, you talked nonstop about that night in the barn for, what, a solid month? Dude, the way you describe it, like, come on! Man, _literal_ sparks flew! Don't tell me you didn't have a giant-ass crush on the guy since the moment you saw him," Sam sighed. "But because you have this-this 'macho guy' complex Dad somehow drove into you, you've never been able to admit you like guys, let alone C-"

"Don't you dare say his name," Dean warned. "I mean it, Sammy. I am _done_ having this conversation with you."

"Dean-"

"No. That's rule numero uno. Agree to it or I'm going home without you. So help me god, I'll do it, Sammy."

"You're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later, you know," Sam said as he handed Dean his laptop, most likely out of pity.

"You underestimate my power…" Dean muttered as he plopped back down on the bed, not at all ashamed he was quoting Anakin Skywalker, even if he did pretend the prequels didn't exist.

* * *

It was one in the morning by the time the brothers made their way back to the restaurant. Sam kept watch as Dean picked the lock, and just like that, they were in. The old building was eerie at night and the stillness gave Dean chills, although he'd never admit it. Each floor they climbed, the temperature dropped further, until the hunters could see their breath as they stepped onto the third floor.

As Dean and Sam crossed into the dining room, a plate flew past and smashed against the wall behind them.

"I'm guessing it ain't too happy we're here," Dean said, looking at the broken white china on the floor and tightening his grip on his tire iron.

Sam cocked his salt gun and began slowly walking in the direction of the third-floor bar. As they approached, a busboy cart almost knocked them over, and both brothers had to dive out of the way. The cart crashed against the wall behind them and plates scattered across the floor.

"Well, that was a close one," Dean muttered after he'd picked himself up off the floor. "Well, least we know there really _is_ a ghost and not just some hokey story to drive up business."

"Yeah, that pretty much confirms it," Sam agreed, as they quickly made their way back downstairs. "And it didn't show itself so I'm pretty positive it's a poltergeist and not just your run of the mill ghost."

"Ok, so how do we kill it?" Dean asked, almost slipping on a step in his haste to get out.

"Not sure… This place is too big for a house purification ritual," the younger Winchester admitted.

"Ya think? Besides, those things don't always work. I think we should go for a classic salt n' burn," Dean said. "Maybe we can try our luck at the cemetery. There's, what, half a dozen bodies there? Tops?"

The boys made their way to a small fenced in cemetery near the restaurant. It looked as if the graves had been there since the town was founded, and hadn't been moved as the place developed, out of respect. It turned out, a lot of places like this existed in the world. Some of them in neighborhoods or behind supermarkets. Forgotten. Crumbling.

"So how do you want to do this?" Dean asked, looking down the street towards a couple of brightly lit bars a few blocks down.

"As quickly as possible," Sam said before grabbing a shovel from the trunk of the Impala. "Keep watch."

"No. It'll go faster if we do it together," Dean insisted. "I'm not just gonna sit here and look pretty while you dig up five stiffs."

"Dean, what's gonna happen if some drunks make their way down here, or somebody sees us from their car? I need you to be ready to create a diversion if we get caught," Sam said, handing Dean a firework. "Don't shoot it off unless you have to," he warned.

Sam was halfway through his last grave when the cop car slowly made it's way down Main Street. Dean sprinted as fast as he could towards the gazebo that was caddy corner to the restaurant and lit the fuse, ducking behind a couple of businesses as he did. Hopefully, the blaze from the firework would keep the cop occupied long enough for Sam to torch the last dead guy and GTFO.

The next evening, the brothers broke back into Lewis and Clark's to make sure the spirit was _gone_ gone. Since nothing was flung at them this time around, they concluded that the haunting was over and made their way home. True to his word, Sam didn't mention Castiel the entire ride home.

* * *

 **Cas - Nowhere**

Castiel wants to close his eyes and drift away, dream as he did when he was human, but he can't. The white void is behind his eyes and in his head, it seems to be a part of him now. It's as if Cas _is_ the whiteness. The whiteness is Cas. There is no beginning, and no end. There is only nothing.

The angel continues to float and listen to his human's drunken prayers. Dean never says anything profound, nor does he make any more promises. He just talks. He sometimes simply recounts his day and the plots of a television show or movie. It's simple, but Cas likes it. It reminds him he hasn't been forgotten. That he isn't truly alone.

But he _is_ alone. He hasn't seen a single being since he encountered the vast emptiness. He seems to be a single entity in an ocean of loneliness.

That is, until he hears a forgotten voice.

"Hello brother… Welcome to the Empty."

To be continued...


	3. Lost and Found

**Chapter Three - Lost and Found**

 **Dean - Memory Foam**

Dean's head pounded as he rolled over to answer his phone. "Hello?" he asked with stale whiskey breath. He'd passed out early the night before on the couch in the bedroom they'd converted into a entertainment room.

 _"Hey!"_ said Sheriff Jody Mills on the other line. _"You sound a bit rough. Bad night?"_

"No more than usual," Dean admitted as he pushed himself to a sitting position, ignoring the sourness in his stomach. "What's up?"

 _"Well we were in the area and I thought you might wanna check out Donna's new ride,"_ she said, her voice a smirk.

Wiling his sore muscles to obey, Dean raced towards the war room. As soon as he opened the bunker's door he was greeted by four ladies waving out the windows of a shiny blue 1969 Dodge Charger.

"Damn," the oldest Winchester brother said with a whistle as he approached the vehicle, eyeing her up and down.

"Yup," Donna gloated with a beaming smile. "Just like the General Lee but without all the racism." A twenty-something woman with mocha skin snorted a laugh from the back. "Oh! I almost forgot. Dean Winchester, this is Patience Turner."

"Hey," Dean greeted her with a nod before turning back to Donna. "So, what brings you guys to my neck of the woods?"

"Law enforcement convention in Lawrence," Jody said from the passenger seat. "Alex wants to go into the academy so I thought it'd be a good idea for her to tag along."

"And Patience here is a cop in Jody's district," Donna explained.

Dean nodded, leaning against the door-frame. "Cool. You guys have time to hang out for a bit? Sam's Lance Armstronging it up on a run but he should be back soon."

"That's _biking,_ Dean," Donna said with an eye-roll. "Besides, we don't got time. Maybe we can stop by and grab a bite on our way back on Sunday."

"Yeah, sure thing," Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets, only a little disappointed. "Well... I'm not gonna keep you. See you around."

And just like that, the girls bid him goodbye and pulled back out onto the highway.

* * *

The next day, Dean awoke in his usual hungover state. Sammy had already left for his morning jog, despite it being a Saturday, and Dean was greeted by an empty bunker. He passed by room fifteen and, despite his better judgement, pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was sparsely decorated, neither Car nor Mary staying long enough to accumulate clutter.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a cassette tape sitting on the bedside table. Upon closer examination, he realized it was the mix tape he'd given to Cas. He vaguely remembered throwing it at Sam sometime during their first week after… He couldn't think it. Instead he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, determined not to cry.

Somehow, he'd fallen asleep on the bed. He checked his watch. To his dismay, it was well into the afternoon. _Shit,_ he thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed a sticky note on the nightstand and blinked down at it. 'Dean, went to store. Be back later,' it read. Well shit, not only did he fall asleep in Cas's old room, but Sammy knew his was in here. How was he gonna explain _that_ one to him? It was his mother's room at one point too, maybe he could play it off as…

Just then, there was a knock at the door and his thoughts were interrupted. Groaning, he pushed himself off the mattress and made his way to the map room and up the stairs, grumbling to himself as he did. Pulling the door open, he was met face to face with none other than Eileen Leahy.

"The fuck?" was all he managed to say.

"Hold on. I can prove I'm me," she said as she took out a flash of holy water and poured a packet of salt into it and took a swig, grimacing as she did. She then pulled out her silver knife, took a deep breath, and sliced into her forearm. "Not a shifter."

"Holy shit," Dean said before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Holy fucking shit."

"I know. I know," she said as she patted him on the back. "It's good to see you too."

Dean made sure he pulled away before asking, "How? We saw your body."

"Whatever you saw it wasn't me. I was in Ireland," she said with a frown. "Tell me what happened."

Dean was retelling the story about how she'd turned up dead and was just explaining the part about the letter when Sam came home.

"I know you don't like veggies but I was thinking some stir-fry might do you some good… I mean, we don't want you getting a heart attack in your fou-" Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Eileen. "How…? Dean…?"

"I tested her Sammy. She's the real deal," Dean told him as Sam barrelled his way up the stairs and drew Eileen into his arms.

"Oh my god it really is you," he said into her hair, not thinking that she couldn't hear him. "Eileen… I… I can't believe it."

Eileen pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you too, Sam," she said before Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

Dean turned away to give them some privacy but after about a minute or so thought it'd be best to break up the lovebirds. "So if that wasn't you, it must've been a shifter," he said, back to business.

"Probably. I don't think _I_ would have described fear as 'girly," she said with a small shrug. "That should have been your first clue."

"I just… I saw your body up on that slab and I lost my mind. All I wanted was revenge," Sam sighed.

"Don't you think that's what they wanted you to do? They probably wanted you to do something revengy and stupid," she said, grabbing Sam's hand. "It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. I don't blame you, Sam."

Sam pulled her into his arms again. "I just… I… It's really fucking you... "

Dean, however, had enough of the goopy reunion. It wasn't fucking fair that Sam got Eileen back and yet Cas was still _dead_ dead. More dead than usual. Something he wouldn't come back from this time.

* * *

Dean heard a knock on his door followed by his brother's concerned voice. "Dean! Dean, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Sammy," he groaned.

"Not until you tell me why you ditched us."

"Because you guys were being gross," he groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

Sam didn't say anything for a few seconds. "No… No it's more than that."

"Don't psychoanalyze me, Sammy. I just didn't want to watch the two of you mack all night."

Sam sighed loudly enough that Dean could hear him through the door. "This is about Cas isn't it."

"Cas is dead, Sam. Him and Mom. They're gone. If it weren't for that stupid spawn of Satan and his stupid portal they…"

"Dean?"

"All I wanna do is shoot that fucking thing in it's fucking face."

"We will," Sam said earnestly. "We're gonna get Mom back."

Dean rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to hear it.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up to his phone blaring his Jody ringtone, 'Carry On My Wayward Son.'

"Hello?" he asked, groggily.

 _"Dean, how you feel like making a trip out to Lawrence? We got ourselves a bit of a problem…"_

The eldest of the Winchester brothers decided to forgo the 'Samleen' lovefest and duck out while the two of them were still at breakfast. He left a note on the fridge and drove across the state to Douglas County Jail in Lawrence, where Jody, Donna, Alex, and Patience were waiting for him in the lobby.

"Okay, where's the ghost guy?" he asked when he spotted the sheriffs and their crew.

"Not entirely sure it _is_ a ghost," Donna said before pulling him into a hug. "Where's Sam?"

Dean frowned as they pulled away. "Uh, out with a girl. Didn't want to bother him. Figured they could use some time on their own considering she just came back from the dead."

"Came back from the dead? Who?" Jody asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Eileen," Dean said and Jody's eyebrows raised further. "Apparently the Brits had a shifter."

"No fucking way," Sheriff Mills said with a bewildered smile. "You boys deserve a miracle or two after all the shit you've been through."

Dean nodded and crossed his arms, looking down as he spoke, "Yeah, so… What's the word? You said local police officer killed his wife with a double barrel?"

"Yup," Donna nodded. "Doesn't remember a thing."

"So, what? Possession?" Dean furrowed his brow.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We might just be dealin' with your average nutcase," said the blonde sheriff with a small shrug.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy. Have him retrace his steps," the hunter said as he followed the women back to the jail cells.

Apparently Officer Bailey and his wife had just moved into town a couple of weeks prior and were staying at the Eldridge Hotel, home to a very famous urban legend with a multitude of eyewitnesses and a documentary you could find on YouTube. It was worth a shot.

After interviewing some the hotel staff, the group discovered that the founder, Mr. Eldridge, and his wife's belongings were displayed in glass cases in the lobby. About a week ago, Mrs. Eldridge's locket had gone missing.

Patience approached one of the displays and put her palm on the glass, her face setting into intense concentration. When she didn't say anything, Dean pointed out the plaque on the wall. "Says here this was Lady Eldridge's wedding gown," he pointed to the writing set in gold plating. "She was only seventeen when she got hitched."

Patience's eyes were glossed over and her voice sounded distant, "She was with child. It was a shotgun wedding. She lost the child to stillbirth," she took a breath. "I sense nothing but pain… She was unable to bear children. Had several miscarriages. Her husband… he was drunk and rageful… And unfaithful…"

"You got all that from touching the glass?" Dean asked with amazement.

"It's distant, but yeah… I was taught by the best. You knew my grandmother," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Missouri? You're Missouri's grandaughter?" Dean asked, noticing the family resemblance.

Patience smiled and gave a small nod. "I cannot read what people are thinking so much as what they're feeling. Powerful emotion leaves a mark. Especially loss… I can read your own like an open book."

Dean faltered. "Uh… Excuse me?"

"I know what's in your heart. You can deny it but that doesn't mean you're not just _radiating_ pain."

"Yeah, well, my mom…"

"No," she said sharply. "That pain is overshadowed by something deeper… I'm sensing that you loved someone you believe incapable of loving you back."

"I-"

"And you were afraid of this love because it meant you had to face something you worked so hard to bury within… Interesting."

* * *

Muriel Eldridge had come back as a specter and had somehow managed to slip her locket inside the suitcase of Officer Bailey upon discovering his wife had cheated on him with his brother. The whole thing was a fucking mess, but burning the locket did the trick, releasing old Muriel from the void.

After his and the psychic's little chat, however, Dean couldn't wait to get home and drink himself to death. Maybe this time it'd actually work.

Fighting back tears, he slammed Baby's door shut and all but ran back to his room, thankfully not running into Sam or Eileen on his way there. The second the door closed he collapsed on the bed and the moisture in his eyes fell. He sobbed, not for the first time since losing Cas.

With a shaky voice he prayed, "Cas… Castiel. I…" he swallowed. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't _want_ to do this anymore… Just… Patience was right. She was right about everything. I was afraid… And now Sam's got his angel back but mine's still fucking gone. It's not fair! It's not fucking fair… I wish it was you. I wish you had shown up at my door instead of her. I would have… I would have told you… Cas… I… I _need_ you... " he said in a small voice.

* * *

 **Cas - The Empty**

Cas blinks, "Gabriel?"

"In the flesh… Well… Not really," the archangel admits. "But it _is_ me."

"We're in the Empty?" Cas asks.

"You, me, and every other angel, demon, and forgotten soul."

Cas almost feels his mouth go dry, but then he remembers he no longer has mouth. He is just essence now. "How do we get out?"

He feels Gabriel's soft chuckle reverberate off the witness. "Out? No, little brother, there is no out. We're completely cut off."

"But that can't be. I hear him," he wants to smile and cry simultaneously as the sound of Dean's voice pours into him. His hunter needs him. But Cas can't get to him.

"Hear who?" Gabe asks, essence floating closer to Cas.

"Dean. He prays to me," Cas says as Dean's solemn prayer continues to ring in his ears.

"Sorry kid but that's impossible. Angel radio don't work in here."

To be continued...


	4. Bizzaro World

**Chapter Four - Bizzaro World**

 **Dean - Anywhere But Here**

Dean was all but avoiding Sam and Eileen. It wasn't that he wasn't stoked to have her back; it was just that it was too damn much. The pair was attached at the hip since she'd turned up not-dead and It was disgusting, to be honest. Always sitting in some corner of the bunker signing sweet nothings to each other. He couldn't handle it, so, Dean hid away in his room when the three of them weren't on hunts, listening to the mix tape he'd given Cas. It was all he had left of his angel.

The first time he put the tape in, he cried. Much as he didn't want to admit it, he simply couldn't help it. The tears came without his consent because _every_ song reminded him of Cas. But what did he expect out of a mix he _made_ for Cas? Maybe, he was just trying to torture himself, feel _something_ so he wouldn't fall into the numbness he desperately craved. Or maybe, he wanted to feel it, wanted to feel the loss of the life he could have had if he hadn't been so stupid. Circumstances robbed him of having anything more with the angel. First the apocalypse, then Godstiel and the Leviathan, and then Purgatory, and the angels falling, and then Gadreel, and Demon Dean, and the Mark of Cain, and Cas being possessed by Lucifer. But there was so much lull time during the search for the Nephllim and the British Men of Letters. So many opportunities where they could've... But he was dealing with Mom, he told himself, and didn't have room in his heart for another life altering change. Even after the love confession, he couldn't bring himself to take those next steps. A very small piece of him always knew how Cas felt, he just didn't know _why._ Why had the angel clung so tightly to _him?_ He believed he was the Righteous Man, someone worth saving, but Dean never allowed himself to be saved. He didn't think he deserved it. He certainly didn't deserve Cas. Part of regretted never letting the angel in. He regretted never giving him a chance.

From a very young age, he knew he liked boys the same way he liked girls. But when, as a young boy, he made a comment about having a crush on a boy in class, John got angrier than Dean had ever seen him. He still sported the scar on his chin to prove it. Even since then, he tried his damnedest to repress anything and everything that made his father accuse him of being a 'faggot.' That is, until the day he met Castiel in the barn. Since that moment, he found he had a hard time keeping his composure in front of the angel. A lot of staring and flirting occurred during the apocalypse and Dean found he couldn't help himself, he was crushing harder than he had since high school and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. But that's all it was. A crush.

That is, until Purgatory. In the grime and sweat and blood he fell for the angel. Hard. Even in all the shit that followed, the feelings never subsided. With each passing year, his heart ached more and more for a being he believed could never love him back. And now that he knew the truth, he hesitated and missed his chance.

So there he was, sitting on his bed, boots still on, tearing up to Stairway to Heaven, of course, and basically losing his shit during Ramble On. For whatever reason the lyrics just _got_ him. Not only did the song remind him of Cas, but his mom as well. The part about the Dark One and Mordor was just too real. As soon as the song ended he wiped his eyes and rewound the tape, listening to it again.

 _Leaves are falling all around_

 _It's time I was on my way_

 _Thanks to you I'm much obliged_

 _For such a pleasant stay_

It _was_ a pleasant stay, his time with Cas. As the angel had said when he'd gotten stabbed with the Lance of Michael, knowing Cas had been the best part of his life. He too was changed by the things they'd shared together. From Hell, to Earth, to Purgatory, their bond survived. It truly was profound. A bond that could break curses and maybe even pierce through the veil of death. No matter what happened, they always seemed to find each other.

 _But now it's time for me to go_

 _The autumn moon lights my way_

 _For now I smell the rain_

 _And with it pain_

 _And it's headed my way_

Watching Cas die, and knowing that this time he wouldn't come back, was the single most painful experience of Dean's life. Hell was a pleasure cruise compared to the sting he still got thinking of the way his grace leaked from the wound as Lucifer stabbed him, the way he crumpled to the ground, the indent of his wings against the sand. His angel always found his way back to him, but maybe it was Dean's turn to save him. Pull him out from angel-Hell or wherever celestial beings went when they died.

 _Ah, sometimes I grow so tired_

 _But I know I've got one thing I got to do_

'Cause there had to be a way, right? There _had_ to be some way to get Cas _and_ his mother back. The two people, besides Sam of course, that he cared most about in this world. He had to try at least. If their situations were switched, he just knew Cas would sacrifice _anything_ to bring him back. He already gave up so much to save Dean, time and time again.

 _Ramble on_

 _And now's the time, the time is now_

 _To sing my song_

 _I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl_

He had to keep fighting, keep trying, keep believing that he'd succeed. He had to keep going. That was all he could do. He owed that much to him.

 _On my way_

 _I've been this way ten years to the day_

 _Ramble on_

 _Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

Dean chuckled lightly despite the lump in his throat, just a huff of breath exhaled through his nose. It had been almost ten years since they'd met, hadn't it? And a literal angel appearing in his dreams quite literally trumped whatever figurative queen Zep was singing about.

 _Got no time for spreadin' roots_

 _The time has come to be gone_

 _And tho' our health we drank a thousand times_

Yeah, that pretty much described him. Always lookin' for love in the all the wrong places, mostly in the form of one night stands. Something, anything, to quench the loneliness, the hole in his heart. He thought he could have that White Picket Fence life with Lisa, but that tanked. Maybe the answer was staring him right in the face the whole time. Maybe he was broken and the only person who could fix him already _had,_ time and time again. And maybe Dean was a dumb ass for never telling him how he felt.

 _I ain't tellin' no lie_

 _Mine's a tale that can't be told_

 _My freedom I hold dear_

 _How years ago in days of old_

 _When magic filled the air_

Magic, Team Free Will… Was it possible his favorite song had always been trying to guide him in the right direction, except he was too stubborn to listen? For someone who didn't believe in Fate or Destiny, it always had a funny way of finding him.

 _T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor_

 _I met a girl so fair_

 _But Gollum, and the evil one_

 _crept up and slipped away with her_

He scrubbed a hand down his face in exhaustion. Stupid Lucifer. Stupid portal. Stupid Jack. If only Cas had just listened to him instead of running off to that cabin with Kelly. Then, maybe, none of this would have ever happened.

 _I can't find my bluebird._

Dean's heart stopped in his chest. Right as the song was about to end, between the do do dos, was his tribute to Cas… his bluebird. For the thousandth time that month, Dean found himself shaking with tears, unable to stop.

He didn't know how long he was out or exactly when he'd fallen asleep, but that's how Sam found him. He was curled up on the bed with the headphones still over his ears, face streaked with tears, when Sam knocked on the door and creeked it open.

"Dean?" his brother asked tentatively, but the older Winchester brother didn't stir. Sam sat on the bed and nudged his shoulder gently. "Hey man, you okay?"

Dean peeled his weary eyes open and glared up at Sam with bleary eyes. "Huh?" he grunted, pushing the headphones off his hears.

"I asked if you were okay," Sam repeated.

Dean stared at his brother, his face expressionless. "Do I look okay?" he asked in a harsh tone, rolling away from the younger Winchester.

"Dean… Look man-"

"I never got to tell him, Sammy… I never got a chance to say it back," he whispered into his pillow.

Sam took a second to consider his words. "Say _what_ back?"

Dean turned to face him again, eyes daggers. "You know. Stop pretending you don't know," he growled, annoyed.

Sam snorted, humorlessly. "I'm not pretending _anything_ Dean. I'm just waiting for you to man up and admit your feelings."

Dean continued to glare at him. "Don't hold your breath, little brother," he scoffed. "If there _were_ feelings - and I'm not saying there are - no offense, but you wouldn't be the first person I'd tell."

To his surprise, Sam nodded. "I get it. Believe me, I do. You felt something and now it's too late and I'm the last person you want to talk to about it... I know Eileen being here hasn't been easy-"

"Hasn't been easy?" Dean chuckled darkly. "No it hasn't been easy, Sam. You just get the love of your life back while I got to watch mine die horribly!" Shit did he just admit that out loud? "I mean…" he tried to recover.

But the admission didn't seem to faze Sam. "Well at least we have a way to get Mom back," he said.

"Wait, what?" Dean bleated, sitting up.

"I think I know where Jack is," the younger Winchester said matter of factly.

Annoyance hit Dean like a ton of bricks. "So what? We ask him to help us? Use your head, Sammy!" he shouted. "Even if we find him, what makes you think he's the key to getting Mom back?"

"Well, he opened the portal before so he could open it again right?" Sam asked calmly.

"He's evil, Sam."

The younger man stood his ground. "No, nobody's born evil."

"Well, he's the son of Lucifer!" Dean yelled, getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"So? Since when are we holding children accountable for the actions of their fathers?" Sam asked. "We aren't Dad, and Jack doesn't have to be either. Team Free Will, remember?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "Fine, we do it your way. But if anything goes sideways we're killing it with fire, capisce?"

* * *

While Dean was taking a trip down memory lane, Sam had managed to track down Jack to Chicago Illinois. Half the city lost power in a giant surge of energy, and the he knew it wasn't your typical power outage. The whole thing stunk of nephilim. Maybe the young devil spawn sensed the energy of the place, or maybe the veil was weaker there, but they ended up finding him sitting naked at a booth in the same pizza place Dean had once conversed with Death. Again, the entire restaurant was empty, save for the corpses of Jack's victims.

Dean turned to Sam as they slowly approached the being, giving him a pointed 'let's kill it and get the fuck out of here' look, but Sam was determined. He approached the creature with his arms out in front of him, as if calming a frightened animal.

"Jack?" he said with caution. "I don't know if you remember me, but we met in your nursery… Back in Washington… by the lake." Jack stared at him with unblinking yellow eyes. "I… I knew your mom… And Castiel."

At this Jack's eyebrows raised. "You knew the angel?" he asked in a surprising astute voice.

Sam faltered for a second before regaining his composure. "Uh, yeah. He was our friend."

Jack made eye contact with Dean, his golden eyes and emotionless expression creeping him out. "But now your friend is dead?"

Dean's knees went weak and he almost collapsed on the floor. "Y-yeah…" he sputtered "No thanks to you."

The nephilim squinted his eyes and tilted his head in a Cas-like manner. "This makes you angry. You are… _sad_ he is dead and you are _angry_ with me."

"No shit I'm angry!" Dean shouted even though Sam was motioning for him to keep it down. He didn't care. This thing was responsible for Cas's death as far as he was concerned. "You killed him you piss eyed mother fucker! And you're gonna bring him back."

"Now why would I do that?" the angel/human hybrid asked.

"Because you have a choice," Sam said, stepping in. "You have free will, Jack. You don't have to be your father... And I know your mother loved you and that Cas believed in you… Deep down, despite what Heaven or Hell thinks, you're _good._ Cas had faith in you. _I_ have faith in you."

Jack seemed to consider this for a moment. "I can bring you to your angel," he said before waving his hands and causing a rift to appear behind Sam and Dean. "You will find him through there. And in exchange, you will not try to find me again. Unless of course I find you first." The thing smiled and Dean felt his stomach drop at how unnatural and creepy the expression looked on his face.

"Thank you," Sam said before grabbing Dean by the arm and directing him towards the portal. "Think about what I said… Please."

Sam touched the sliver of orange and disappearing. Dean followed and appeared back in the alternate universe. It was a good thing Sam convinced Eileen to stay at the bunker, no matter how good of a hunter she was, alternate universes weren't something they wanted her mixed up in. It was bad enough Mom was stuck here in the Borderlands-esque wasteland.

Dean looked around impatiently, cursing under his breath. "Cas isn't here. Fucking nephilim lied to us."

"Maybe, maybe not," Sam said, always the rational one. "But Mom is. This is a good thing Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw and turned towards his brother. "Look man, I get that we were given an opportunity here. Stop the devil, save Mom. Man, I get it…" he sighed. "And maybe we'll see some alternate versions of people we've lost, like Bobby, and maybe Jack thinks we'll find an alternate version of Cas here and that he could somehow replace the one I lost like he's a piece of furniture or a goldfish or something but _nothing_ is going to fill that hole except the real Cas!" Dean shouted and Sam took a step back. He sighed before continuing. "I love Mom, I do, and I'll be stoked to have her back, but I shouldn't have to explain what losing him did to me, man… You know I lo-"

"Dean watch out!"

Dean spun around and was face to face with a dark figure, horns sprouted from his temples and blood dripped from his yellow scowl. Quickly he plunged his angel blade into the demon's chest, dropping the creature immediately.

"Damn son, you certainly know what you're doing."

Dean spun around at the voice and saw AU Bobby and a blonde woman coming up the sand dune. "Mom," he breathed before running towards her and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "Mom… I never thought I'd see you again… How? What happened to Lucifer?"

Mary pulled away, small smile on her lips. "Gone for now. We had help from… Well, an old friend."

"Who?" Sam asked, coming up to join them.

Mary hugged her other son before answering. "Castiel," she told them after letting go of Sam.

* * *

 **Cas - Still in the Empty**

He and Gabriel are quiet for who knows how long. His brother said that it was impossible to hear Dean's prayers from the Empty, and yet, even now he can sense him. His longing pulses through his grace. Most of the hunter's thoughts are about him, and though he doesn't know _what_ he's thinking about, he seems to know when Dean is thinking about him... Until he isn't. Like a candle burning out, Cas feels his human's presence one second, and the next second it's gone. But somehow, he knows Dean isn't dead. He would have felt it.

"That's strange... I can no longer feel him..." Cas mutters.

"Sorry, I'm still stumped you can feel him to begin with, Buttercup, so don't ask me..." Gabe responds and though Cas cannot read his expression, he senses the archangels is genuinely concerned for him.

If Dean hasn't died, what broke the connection?

To be continued...


	5. The Big Empty

**Chapter 5 - The Big Empty**

 **Dean - Alternate Earth**

 _Castiel?_ Dean stared at his mother for half a minute, mouth agape, until she put her hand on his arm.

"Not that Castiel," she explained, her eyes apologetic. "The… spirit our Cas had seems to transcend time and space. This one… he's different from the other angels. He wants to help."

"I didn't believe it myself until I saw that he weren't wearing no ears," Bobby said crossing his arms. "He said he knew y'all were coming. Told us to meet you here."

"Wasn't wearing… ears?" was all Dean managed to say. The idea of this universe having it's own Castiel, and that he was a rebellious angel to boot, was almost too much.

"Angels here wear a necklace made of baby ears, remember?" his brother clarified, as if this were a normal thing to say.

Dean swallowed. "Yeah… right... C-can you take us to him?" he asked, well aware that this Cas wasn't _his_ Cas.

"Of course. He's waiting back at camp," his mother said, gesturing for them to follow.

The four of them walked about half a mile through the desert, or what appeared to be a dessert but probably had been some suburban neighborhood pre-apocalypse. Dean looked around, seeing Mass Effect style dragon's teeth, the ones that turned humans into husks in the games. The impaled bodies on top weren't put there by the Geth though. He wondered if it was the doings of angels or demons, or both. In the distance he could make out several tents inside a fenced-in enclosure. As they got closer, he noticed the fence seemed to be made of rusted car doors. It reminded him a lot of Megaton from Fallout 3. He figured the whole world looked like the Capital Wasteland now. He half expected to find the Brotherhood of Steel walking around killing Ghouls and Super Mutants.

"Welcome to Paradise, boys," Bobby said as he led them through the gates. "We built this place outta the cars from my old junkyard. Been taking in survivors, training 'em to fight both Heaven and Hell. Most don't take too kindly to having an angel on the team, but we need the muscle."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Dean mumbled, looking around at the unwelcoming faces in the camp. "There anybody else we know here besides you and Bobby?" Dean asked his mom, hoping that the AU versions of his friends survived the end of the world.

Mary shook her head. "Unfortunately, or fortunately I guess, most of the people you guys know back home are alive because you were there to save them. Here… well... "

She nodded towards a very haggard looking family sitting around a fire clutching a small child in their arms. The father wore an eyepatch and the mother had a long scar leading from her shoulder to her wrist as if tortured by a blade. An angel blade if Dean had to guess.

Between two large tents, Dean spotted Bobby's old house. His breath caught in his throat remembering how it caught fire and burnt down. Here though, it was miraculously standing. He wondered if this Bobby had a panic room too. Seeing as he was resourceful enough to create angel-killing bullets, Dean guessed he was most likely a hunter in this universe as well, even before the apocalypse. He wasn't about to ask for his backstory though. He figured, like their Bobby, this one shared info on a need-to-know basis.

When they crossed the door they stepped past a large devil's trap that was painted onto the floor.

"Paint is mixed with salt and holy water, plus the door knobs are silver plated iron. Can't be too careful," Bobby explained as they entered the living room.

Before Dean really got a chance to look around at the familiar yet foreign room, a shockingly familiar man greeted them from where he stiffly sat on the couch. "Dean Winchester I'm assuming," he said, raising to greet them. "My name is-"

"Castiel," Dean finished for him, taking in his dark windswept hair and bright blue eyes. "You have the same vessel as-"

"As the Castiel from your universe, yes," the angel said matter-of-factly. "Jimmy Novak is still my one true vessel. His bloodline is the only one that can hold me. I suppose his daughter might-"

"Is she alive? Do you know if Claire made it?" Dean asked, his voice weaker than he meant.

Castiel tilted his head and Dean's heart stopped in his chest. He tried to focus on breathing. The man in front of him was not the Cas he knew, no matter how much he resembled him.

"I am unsure..." the angel answered after a moment. "You care for her?"

Dean was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. He'd almost forgotten how Cas was in the beginning. "Um, yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"Uh… Because…" Dean stammered, shifting uncomfortably. "Because she's family. She's like a daughter to me."

Castiel squinted his eyes at him, studying him intently. Dean wanted to look away from the prying blue eyes but found that he couldn't. The angel took a step closer, moving into his personal bubble. He should have stepped away, but he didn't. His feet wouldn't move.

"You care for him. The… other version of myself," he said. It wasn't a question.

Dean's breath hitched and his mouth suddenly felt even drier. He swallowed, taking a breath to steady himself before answering. "Yes," he said, his voice barely audible.

Castiel nodded once, his eyes drifting down to Dean's lips before meeting his eyes again. "The angels spoke of a Righteous Man, a pure soul that was to be rescued from perdition but never came to be. I assume you are that man?" he asked and Dean nodded. "And I assume I was to be the angel who was to save you, correct?"

Dean nodded again. "Y-yeah, you were," he said. Neither had moved an inch from each other's space.

The angel looked away for a second, appearing to be deep in thought. "Your mother said I… the other me… She said he rejected Heaven. That he rebelled for you," he said, meeting Dean's eyes again. "I… I can tell you are a man worth following. Something about you… I don't know what, but, it draws me to you."

Dean was stunned for a few moments, unable to say a word. He looked back towards Sam who gave him a nod of encouragement before he swallowed down his fears enough to address the angel. "I, uh, I think it might have something to do with when he raised me from Hell. H-he touched my soul… Something about a profound bond."

"He left a claim…" Castiel said with a frown, his brows furrowed. He reached towards Dean and the hunter instinctively flinched away. "I apologize. I only wish to know… My Righteous Man, my Dean, he never existed… May I?"

It took Dean a moment to understand what he was asking. "You want access to my memories?"

The angel nodded. "Yes… I think it'll help me… fill in the gaps. Even if they're only from your perspective."

This was not his Castiel but he felt the profound bond Cas talked about cascading between them, and maybe, with access to his memories he could somehow help him get his angel back. _Or maybe he could be your angel,_ a small voice in the back of his head said, _In time, he could replace-_ Dean quickly shot that thought down. He wanted his Cas, not some doppelganger.

"Go ahead," the hunter allowed, and Castiel placed his palm on Dean's cheek.

The touch was much more intimate than Dean expected and it took all of his power not to lean into it. He felt lightheaded and his vision went blurry but after a moment, the angel pulled away and Dean was able to catch his breath again.

Castiel appeared to be panting as he began to back away from the hunter, looking down at his hands with wide eyes.

"Hey, Halo, are you okay?" Bobby asked from where he was leaning against the table, observing the scene from the kitchen.

"Y-yes… I…" the angel said, attempting to compose himself. He looked at Dean again, his eyes softening when blue met green. "I never imagined. But it all makes sense now… I _understand._ _"_ He smiled, just the corner of his mouth raising slightly.

"Understand what?" Mary asked and Dean just about cursed under his breath at the thought of what the angel might have found inside his head. It was stupid to let him inside there, especially now that he recognized how he felt about his Cas.

"I understand why I left my post, why I took it upon myself to fight on the side of humanity," he said quietly. "There's always been… a power of sorts. An invisible force that drew me to this very encampment. An energy that guided me to reject Heaven, defy my direct orders, seek freedom from the dogma of my brothers and sisters… from their creed. I know now what it is.. What it has been all along."

"What?" Dean asked, his heart in his chest.

"Love," he said and Dean let out a small involuntary cry. "Your Castiel... His love for you, Dean, it seems to transcend the fabric of both time and space. I felt it before I knew what it was I was feeling and it compelled me to go down the same path he did even though the Dean Winchester of this universe and I would never meet…"

Dean was suddenly very aware he had an audience. Glancing around the room, alt-Bobby, Sam, and Mary all seemed preoccupied with picking their nails or adjusting items on shelves, but Dean knew full-well they were listening.

"I… I'm sorry but you're not him," was all Dean managed to say before turning around and heading back outside.

He needed some air, even if it was post-apocalyptic dust filled air. He walked behind Bobby's house and climbed the wall to sit on the roof like he did when he was a kid. Hopefully nobody would bother him up here.

"Cas… _my_ Cas, not this universe's impostor…" he prayed, looking up at the sky, hoping if this Castiel heard him he'd get the hint and turn off angel radio. "I don't have faith in much, but I had faith in _you_. Hell, God turned out to be a major disappointment so believe me when I say I don't use that word lightly… It's just… I'm starting to lose faith, man. I'm starting to worry that you're not out there… But, I-I love you… And I know it's too little too late but I shoulda said it a long _long_ time ago… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Cas."

"He can't hear you, you know," said a familiar voice from down below.

Dean wiped his eyes but refused to look in the angel's direction. "That wasn't meant for you," he whispered.

Suddenly, the angel was sitting next to him. This Castiel obviously still had his wings.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it's just that the prayer was directed at me even if you intended it to be for him…" Dean huffed at this and drew his legs to his chest, still refusing to look to his left. "Even if he could hear you, and I have a feeling he still can even from the Empty, he wouldn't be able to hear you from this univ-"

"Wait," the hunter said, turning to look at the angel. "He's in the Empty?"

Castiel nodded. "It's where we go when we die, angels and demons. I imagine he's been hearing all of your prayers. You pray to him a lot."

"How do I spring him?

"Dean-"

"No, Cas, how do I get him out?" he asked, raising his voice. "If you know about the Empty then you've got to know how to get his ass out of it!"

The angel looked at Dean for longer than he was comfortable with, but he refused to look away. He needed answers.

"You called me Cas..." he said at last, squinting his eyes and tilting his head in a way that Dean would think was cute if it were _his_ Cas doing it. "You say I'm not him and yet the only variable that this universe doesn't share with yours is _you_. You and your brother. Up until the moment you and your Castiel met in Hell, he and I were one in the same. For all intents and purposes, I am him and he is me."

"No, you're not," Dean said firmly. "If I never met Cas, I wouldn't be the same person I am today. All the bullshit that's happened in my life… Losing Mom, dying, going to Hell… And the good stuff too. The people I've met. The people I… love… That's the shit that makes us who we are… So, yeah, you may be him biologically or whatever but you aren't the same."

Castiel nodded and looked away sadly, staring at the sun that was now setting over the horizon. "This world… It needed you. Somehow, someway, you never were and now…" he gestured at the ruined land in front of them. "I… I think I know how this came to pass."

"You do?"

"It's just a hypothesis but… When Castiel took you back to the Seventies and you met your mother and father… What if you succeeded? What if Mary never made that deal? I know you blame her for what happened to you and your brother but if she hadn't… Well, look around. _This_ is what a universe without Dean Winchester looks like."

"I didn't think I was this important…" Dean admitted, looking at the scorched earth. "I guess I always assumed that if it wasn't me it'd be someone else, you know? Like some other hunter would've taken the mantle and stopped this shit from happening. That you'd have gotten some other poor schmuck to rebel against Heaven with you…"

Castiel studied him. "You've thought about non-existence a lot?"

"Man, you were in my head! What do you think?"

"I think you are too important to think so little of yourself," the angel said, moving to place his hand on Dean's shoulder but reconsidering, awkwardly moving it back to his lap. "All I know, is that if there is any hope to save this world, you are the key."

"I'm the what now?"

Cas sighed. "What I am about to say is going to make little sense but I think… I think the nephilim, the rift, Castiel dying… These are all part of the cosmic consequences the reaper Billie mentioned. And I believe bringing your Castiel back will set things right. That it'll have a ripple effect through both universes. That it has something to do with your love, your bond."

Dean didn't bother denying it. "Okay… how?"

"Death… We need to summon Death."

* * *

 **Cas - The Great Void**

Castiel is beginning to panic. He can feel the negative sour energy tighten his nerves. If he still had a body, he would call what he is doing pacing. But, really, his essence is just sputtering in a circle.

"Whoa, calm down little bro," Gabriel says but Cas cannot still himself.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ How the hell am I supposed to remain calm when Dean might be in danger?!"

"Because he's with you," says a calm British voice, suddenly appearing in the vicinity of the angels. "Dean Winchester and an alternate version of yourself are conspiring to summon an alternate version of myself… how quaint."

"How do you know this?" Cas asks him.

"Because death is the one force that ties all universes together. The one constant all beings share."

To be continued...


	6. Ramble On

**Chapter 6 - Ramble On**

 **Dean**

"I'm sorry, what now?" Dean asked not-Cas. "I'm pretty sure Death is dead with a capital D."

Castiel sighed, looking out at the demolished landscape. "That may be the case in your universe but here he is very much alive and bound to Lucifer."

"Wait, our Lucifer or your Lucifer?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Dean," the angel said, giving the hunter a hard look.

Dean huffed a small laugh. "Yeah, you got me there. Our Luci is no longer in cahoots with our Death, obviously…" he said with a small twinge of embarrassment, looking away from the dark haired man sitting next to him. "You know, you sound a lot like, well, him when you get all sassy like that… My Cas..."

"I promise you we'll get him back, Dean," Castiel said, voice significantly softened from before.

Dean looked at him, green meeting blue in a glare as intense as Dean and Cas shared during the apocalypse. "How can you know that?" he asked in a small voice. He hated how broken he sounded.

"I have faith…" the angel answered. "In you. In your bond. In love…" He looked up at the sky as he spoke.

Dean was quiet a moment, choosing his words carefully before speaking. "You think that's why he rebelled?" he asked, not even sure if the angel had the answer. "He said he did it all for me but do you think…?"

"Do I think he was in love with you, even then?" Castiel finished for him and Dean gave a small nod. "I do. I think he fell for you the moment he laid eyes on your soul in Hell."

Dean scoffed. In Hell he was a monster on the way to becoming a demon. If Cas hadn't rescued him, surely his soul would have been twisted into something less than human. "How can you possibly know that?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "Man, I still don't understand why he chose me? He coulda rescued any other soul…"

"Well, first of all, it was prophesied. Fate and destiny were at play, for certain," Cas said with a smirk that matched Dean's scowl. "But, it was more than that. He looked at your soul and saw pure beauty… Yours shone the brightest. I know because I can see it. It'd be hard not to fall in love with a soul like that."

Dean was suddenly aware of how close he and the angel were now sitting. It would be too easy to lean in the couple of inches and… "I'm sorry," he whispered before quickly dropping off the roof and walking back towards the front door. But the angel suddenly appeared in front of him and he let off a small curse.

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping in his tracks. "Do you want to summon Death or not?"

* * *

After making sure the room was warded against unwanted angels, they gathered the ingredients from Bobby's private store and mixed them into the wooden bowl, placing them in the middle of the sigil Castiel drew on the floor in chalk. After Dean chanted a few words and sliced his hand, Death appeared before them.

"My my my, Dean Winchester I presume? How lovely it is to finally meet you."

"I assume you've got a thing for fried food too?" Dean asked, gesturing towards his offering of fresh made donuts. "Uh, seeing as it's the apocalypse and all, this is all I could scramble up in short notice."

Death studied the fare skeptically before grabbing the plate from Dean. "What do you expect in return for your offering?" the crow-like man asked, pinching a piece of fried dough between his fingers.

"My life in exchange for his Castiel's," the angel spoke before Dean had a chance to say anything.

"What?!" Dean turned towards Cas, gripping his arm. "No, man, that wasn't part of the deal."

"You told me yourself, I'm not him…" he said, tearing out of his grip. "You do want your angel back, don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it's settled," Castiel said, turning to Death. "Can it be done?"

The man seemed to consider it a long moment, munching on his doughnut thoughtfully. "I suppose. But the ingredients for such a spell are hard to come by… And you will have to travel to their universe… But yes, it can be done."

"Cas-"

"This is not up for debate, Dean. As I said… My Righteous Man never existed. This is the least I can do for him..."

"But I'm not him, Cas…" he whispered, on the verge of tears.

Castiel shook his head. "Maybe you are. Maybe I was always meant to offer myself to you. Maybe this is my purpose."

"Screw purpose! Cas, don't do this!" Dean begged. "You don't have to do this."

The angel smiled, the corners of his mouth tugging up subtly. "No, but I want to. Dean, please let me help you. I was robbed of that chance once, please do not rob me of it again."

"Then it's settled," Death announced before Dean could protest again. "I will accompany the two of you to your universe, but your brother and mother must remain here for the time-being. Don't worry, as long as the rift remains open, you will be able to come back for them."

"Can I at least tell them where I'm going?" Dean asked the man.

Death shook his head. "No, unfortunately we must go now."

* * *

One of the ingredients for the spell was located at the Smithsonian of all places. It was a feather from a Native American dream-catcher that was apparently supposed to help cross over to the Empty. Hell if Dean knew how it worked. According to Death, Castiel would be using it to open a small portal and rescue Cas. Dean was skeptical. He wished he had time to research the spell on his own. Even so, he allowed Death to transport him and Alt-Cas to the Native American exhibit after crossing through the rift. Surprisingly, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Once inside the museum, the old man waived his hand and a feather flew towards him from a display case containing a variety of other items from the Cherokee tribe. He caught it in his outstretched palm and tucked it into his coat;

"Well that was easy," Dean mused. "What about security cameras and stuff?"

Death looked at him like he was an annoying bug he wanted to squash beneath his heel. "I disabled them," he said simply. "Come along." He snapped his fingers and the three of them were in the Bunker's library.

"Wha-"

"Now Dean, I am going to give you a list. Remember, you must be the one to mix the ingredients and speak the words. I cannot do it for you," Death explained, his face lacking emotion. "Before you ask, it must be you. It may sound a bit like a fairy tale but this spell requires an ingredient I cannot offer... true love."

"What, like a fucking Disney movie?" Dean scoffed. "Who says I lo-"

"-Don't be smart with me, you know as well as I do that isn't true," the old man said, giving him a pointed look. "Now, be a good boy and retrieve these items for me."

Dean gulped and nodded once, suddenly out of things to say. He quickly took the list Death had produced and went to one of the storerooms. Castiel followed, although neither spoke while Dean rummaged through jars and boxes. Arms full of herbs and crystals, Dean turned to leave the storeroom but he hesitated at the door.

"Dean...?" Castiel asked after a moment.

"You don't have to go through with this, you know..." the hunter said, his voice small. "I never asked you to..."

"As I said before, I want to," the angel explained softly.

Dean spun around, careful not to drop anything. "Why? And don't give me any of that destiny crap."

"Because in the short time I've known you I can already tell you are someone worth saving," the angel said without hesitation. "Because you deserve something good in your life after all the trials you've had to endure. Because you deserve love and happiness and a world where you aren't alone. And because I intend to be the one who saves you, who gives you all you deserve and more, even if it cannot be this version of me."

Dean closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He focused on pushing air in and out of his lungs for a moment before making eye contact with Castiel. "Cas, I'm sorry but-"

"No buts," the angel said before pushing past him and walking out the room, leaving Dean in his wake on legs made of jelly.

As soon as his limbs started working again, Dean quickly followed Castiel back to the library where Death had already drawn several red sigils on the hardwood floor.

"Is that blood?" Dean asked in horror.

"Yes. And before you ask, you do not want to know where it came from. Now, place this bowl in the center-most circle and begin mixing the ingredients per my instructions," the Horseman said authoritatively.

Dean mixed together the night sage, dried Ackee fruit, pennywort, perilla, powdered amethyst, and bat bones, grinding them into a fine powder using a mortar and pestle. As soon as the ingredients were mixed, he transferred them to a wooden bowl and placed the concoction in the center glyph, slicing his palm with a silver blade and allowing the blood to flow into the container. Castiel touched his shoulder and he felt his skin warm as the angel healed him.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," he assured him.

"As touching as this moment is, I don't have all day," Death informed him. "If the two of you are quite ready, repeat after me. Offero-"

"Now wait just a goddamn minute," Dean interrupted. "What exactly is going to happen here? I need to know what the fuck we're getting ourselves into before an innocent guy fucking sacrifices himself!"

"You will repeat the incantation and this Castiel will be transported to the Empty, his vessel will be destroyed and dispersed among the stars. Once in the Empty he will find your Castiel and convince him to essentially switch places. One Castiel will stay in the Empty, the other will be 'reborn' here. The body you buried will be resurrected with the essence of whatever Castiel decides to ride the spell back. If, after an hour, neither returns, then they are both lost. Make sense?" Death asked, calmly.

"No. No, I can't ask..." Dean turned to Castiel. "You'll be trapped there, man. In some other universe's Empty. And that's if he says yes! If not, you'll both be stuck there forever! I can't have that! I can't lose both of you!"

"Dean..." Castiel murmured, cupping the hunter's cheek. "If he cannot bear to sacrifice my life for his, I will ride the spell back. You will never be alone. I promise."

Dean felt tears slip down his cheeks and quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but-"

Castiel cut him off with a kiss to the cheek. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I have felt more in this past day than I have in my entire existence... I love you, Dean Winchester. I know I am not the version of me you'd like to hear those words from, but that doesn't make them any less true. With luck, you will be united with your Castiel within the hour."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words. He didn't deserve this kind of devotion, from either Cas. His heart hurt thinking about how misguided their affection was.

"Now, if you don't mind, repeat after me," Death tried again. "Offero tibi, o mors amoris nomine sacrificii. Sit autem vade in locum unum et eripe me foveam. Ante tempora decurrunt et velut harenam quae est in uno vel altero piaculo facito adoramus non revertetur ad me, et non erit ultra in sempiternum capti."

As Dean repeated the words, his heart sped up pace. As much as he wanted his Cas back, he was worried he wouldn't agree to let the other Cas take his place. Before he really had a chance to let his anxiety get out of hand, however, Castiel began glowing from his center. As soon as Dean finished the incantation, he had to shield his eyes. The light was just too bright. When he looked back up, the angel was gone.

"Now what?"

"Now, we wait," Death said, pulling out an embroidered pocket watch.

* * *

 **Cas**

Castiel doesn't quite understand what Death said to him. "I'm sorry, what are you trying to say?"

Death continues talking as if Castiel hadn't said a word. "That being said, love itself is the only force that can pierce the veil of death. It is the one thing that can push through the darkness and despair. It alone inspires hope and it alone is worth dying for," he muses.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cas asks, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, you'll see..." the old man says before disappearing.

"Now what in sweet hell was that all about?" Gabriel asks.

Castiel opens his mouth to answer but is suddenly face to face with a very familiar essence.

"What-?"

"I don't have much time to explain," the other Castiel says. "I am you, but from the rift the Nephilim opened. I met Dean Winchester. Your Dean, of course, mine never existed. He and I summoned the Death from my universe to convince you to come back. Although, I must warn you, the door that was opened can only let you or I though and is only accessible for a short amount of time."

"I'm sorry-"

"Only one of us can go through, however, and I insist it be you. He needs you Castiel. He does not want me, and if neither of us go, both of us will be trapped," the other Castiel explained, making Cas's head spin. "Time flows differently here, and we are quickly running out. All I need from you is your consent. Say yes, and you will be reunited with your Dean."

"Then... yes?" Cas said, before he could regret the decision.

* * *

 **Dean**

For almost an hour, Dean had been pacing around the small cross in the clearing that marked Cas's grave. His stomach was in knots. One of three possibilities were about to happen and none of them left him feeling particularly easy. Of course he wanted his Cas back, just at what cost? The easy willingness the other Castiel had when offering himself made Dean's stomach turn. Why hadn't he refused to do the spell? Was the sacrifice really worth it? Could he live with the trade on his conscious?

"It's time," Death said, interrupting the hunter's treading.

Dean held his breath as he watched the grass covered mound of dirt. After about a minute, he was just starting to give up hope that anyone made it out, when a hand popped out of the dirt. He rushed towards it and began digging, pulling the mud-covered hand up and out of the grave. A dirty yet familiar face stared back at him, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Cas?" he asked, not sure who was behind those eyes.

"Dean..." the angel cried, throwing his arms around the hunter and burying his face into his neck. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Dean felt his breath against his collar and sighed, sinking into the embrace. "God Cas, I-I missed you so much," he admitted, choking up a bit. "I don't know if you could hear me but-"

"I could, Dean. I heard every word," Cas said, pulling away to look at him. He ran his hand down Dean's cheek and the hunter leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "You saved me, Dean... How? Why?"

Dean opened his eyes and leaned his forehead against his angel's. "Because I love you, you idiot," he breathed before closing the distance and pressing his lips to Cas's.

The angel's lips were warm and soft despite being lightly coated in dirt. Cas made a small noise of surprise beneath him before kissing him back with fervor, one hand moving to grip the back of Dean's shirt, the other entangling in his hair. Dean found his hands wandering down Cas's waist, settling on his hips as he pulled the angel closer, lost in their own little world, not caring if Death had stuck around long enough to watch the make-out session or if he poofed away without saying goodbye.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the naked man approach them in the clearing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't dear old uncle Castiel," Jack said, a smirk on his voice.

To be continued...


	7. Jack Be Nimble

**Chapter 7 - Jack Be Nimble**

Dean jumped a bit and pulled away from Cas, as much as he _really_ didn't want to. The second they unlocked lips, he got a face-full of Jack's, um, manhood. _Grody._

"Uh, would it kill you to put on some clothes, dude?" Dean groaned, dramatically covering his eyes like the 'see no evil' monkey.

Through his fingers, Dean saw the nephilim frown and look down at himself. "I don't require protection from the elements, nor do I have any desire to self express through the medium of fashion… Or is this some sort of human modesty issues? I assure you, Dean, I feel no shame for my body."

Cas snorted a laugh. "It's not _your_ shame he's worried about."

Dean shot him a side-eyed glare as if to say 'not helping' but Cas simply shrugged and smiled sweetly at him, the corners of his mouth tugging up ever so slightly. By Castiel standards, it was basically a grin and Dean couldn't help but smile back. He felt downright giddy now that his angel was in reach. There was just one problem however, and it was still standing, dick out, right in front of them.

Jack cleared his throat, reminding them he was still there. As if Dean needed a reminder, the guy was like an annoying gnat that wouldn't fucking go away. "As elated as I am that the two of you have been reunited, we did have a deal, or don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought the deal was not to go out looking for you." Dean said, crossing his arms. He didn't have time for angelic bullshit.

 _"Unless_ I contacted you first, remember?"

Dean smiled sarcastically. "How could I forget... I take it you need something from us?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. I need your help in defeating my father."

The hunter choked out a humorless laugh. "Um, in case you didn't notice, we haven't had the best track record with Father dearest."

To his surprise, Jack smiled. _"You_ haven't, it's true. But your brother and Castiel both have been his vessel, have they not? So it seems to reason that they have insider knowledge you and I lack."

Dean looked at Cas who simply shrugged. He _guessed_ there was some truth to what Jack was saying. It made sense at least.

"Is that why you opened the portal back up?" Dean asked, pieces starting to fall into place in his mind. As much as he didn't want to think it, Jack was instrumental in helping him get Cas back. Albeit for his own reasons, he still had the nephilim to thank. Not that he'd admit that out loud, however.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, a human trait he'd somehow picked up on rather quickly for someone who didn't wear pants. "It's a _rift_ not a _portal,_ you neanderthal. And yes. That, and the fact that they still have all their archangels."

And a whole other Lucifer if that universe's Castiel was telling the truth, which he was, obviously. He had no reason to lie to Dean. He did conveniently leave out the part about the other archangels, however. "Cas - _other_ Cas - didn't tell me that," Dean admitted.

"No, but it makes sense doesn't it?" Cas - his Cas - asked and Dean gave him a questioning look. "I mean, that universe seems to have all the angels we, uh, _took care of_ here but is now lacking the two of you and myself."

Dean frowned. "Your point?"

"The universes are in balance, for lack of a better word," Cas explained. "A world where the two of you never existed had many more losses on Earth, but the lives taken by _my_ hand in Heaven… they're still there."

"Still not following."

"Don't you see? If we can join forces, we can beat the Lucifers, _together, "_ Cas clarified.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, but that's if - and believe me that's a major if - _if_ they even want to team-up in the first place!" Dean huffed in frustration. "And even if we can get Rogue One together, we're still asking them to take on two Death Stars! It's a suicide mission Jyn Erso'd be proud of."

Cas shook his head. "No, no more suicide missions. I'm aware that not everyone'll make it, but the heroic sacrifices have to stop. It's bad enough that…" _that Castiel sacrificed himself,_ is left unsaid.

Dean looked away. He couldn't deal with that right now. Rather unfortunately, Jack took their silence for compliance and clapped his hands together. "Great!" he said, his voice triumphant. "Before we return through the rift, I'm afraid I am rather under prepared… I was hoping that Castiel could train with me before I reopen it?"

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"He stays, for now. You need _something_ to motivate you. Let's just call it a bit if insurance."

"Wait just a fucking minute! You can't expect me to just leave my _family_ in that shithole!" Dean shouted. No fucking way was he leaving Sammy behind.

Before Jack had a chance to respond, someone shrieked from behind them. The three of them turned to find Eileen standing in the middle of the clearing, a bouquet of flowers scattered at her feet.

"I-I just came out here to leave flowers for… but… he… how?" she stammered, looking from Cas to Dean with bewilderment on her face. That is, until she noticed Jack. "And _why_ is he naked?"

"Long story," Dean admitted, bending down to help gather the lilies. He picked up a blue ribbon from the ground and retied it around the stems, handing the bouquet to Cas, a small blush on his cheeks. "I'm assuming these are for you."

* * *

After catching Eileen up, it didn't take long to convince her that the best way to get Sam back was to play Jack's game. Nobody liked it, but they all admitted that he was the only way in or out of that universe and it was probably best not to get on his bad side.

But first thing first, Dean threw a pair of sweatpants, a ratty old tee shirt, a beat up pair of converse, and a hoodie at the nephilim. He was just so sick of looking at the thing's dong. Hell, he'd even go out and buy the thing shoes if his old shoes didn't fit.

Jack caught the garments and looked down at them, his scowl painted with confusion. "What do you expect me to do with these?" he asked, holding up the Black Sabbath tee shirt.

"Uh, wear it?" Dean said. He really didn't have time for this shit.

It took some coercing, but eventually Jack consented and put on some damn clothes. Thank god. Dean had a feeling that training Jack wouldn't be like a Rocky training montage. If only life were as easy as an 80s movie.

They decided to start close to home, a simple theatre haunting in Concordia, Kansas. Jack gave Eileen the heebs so she decided to take a case for herself, in the complete opposite direction. Besides, she needed a distraction so as to keep her mind off the fact that her boyfriend was still trapped in an alternate dimension. Dean could relate... well, sort of. It wasn't like he and Cas were _boyfriends_ now, were they? It was only a kiss, and it wasn't as if Cas hadn't ever kissed anyone just for the heck of it. Meg anyone? It did him no good to have a minor panic attack about his new relationship status. It was best to just switch it to 'it's complicated' in his mind and reevaluate _after_ the case was over. Hopefully he could get some time alone with Cas away from the piercing eyes of a certain nephilim.

So, of course, Dean made Jack travel the entire hour and ten minutes in the back seat of the Impala rather than use his mojo. Dean considered it an important 'wax on wax off' part of his training. Cas also thought it'd be good for him, considering he had rode with them on occasion before he lost his wings. It helped teach him a valuable lesson about humanity, or so he claimed.

They arrived at the Brown Grand Theater just after two-o'clock in the afternoon and it is the perfect time to take a peek inside, seeing as there aren't any shows playing there tonight. Although Dean's half tempted to stay until Friday to see the opening show of Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

After surveying the building the three of them head to a food truck just outside to talk about their findings. Dean was just about to discuss his EMF reading when Jack shakes his head.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to share with the class?" Dean asked between bites of his burrito.

"Your technology is unnecessary," the nephilim said. "I can sense that the place is haunted."

Dean took a drag of his soda, waiting for Jack to continue. "And?" he asked when he remained silent.

"It appears to be a single malicious spirit," he explained. "A set designer from the theater's opening show. I believe there was some sort of accident and the man was hung to death."

"Or not an accident," Cas interjected. "Perhaps he was murdered by a fellow crew member?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, crunching the aluminum wrapper his burrito came in and tossing it in the nearest trash receptacle. "You think you can smite him or whatever?"

As a response, Jack simply smiled. Yeah, he creeped Dean out a little.

* * *

That night, they snuck back into the theater and made their way backstage. Jack stood, unmoving, for about a minute, when suddenly, the ghost of a bearded man appeared before him. The spirit thrashed and flickered, as if trying to escape, but something kept it in place. It was almost like the thing had stepped into an invisible devil's trap. Dean and Cas watched as Jack reached out his palm towards the incorporeal being. Although he never got close enough to actually touch it, the thing roared in pain, it's form flashing a bright light from it's center. With a small 'poof' the spirit was gone. It was probably the fastest case in the history of cases, and that counts the time Dean took on an entire vamp nest by himself before Sam knew he'd even left the bunker, back when he still had the Mark of Cain.

"Is it dead?" Dean asked after a moment and Jack nodded. "Dude, not even Cas can do that shit..."

"No," Cas admitted. "It seems Jack is well beyond any training I can offer him."

The nephilim squinted his eyes at them, not quite tilting his head, but the question was apparent all the same. "Of course you have much left to teach me," he stated simply.

"Jack," Cas sighed. "You are the offspring of an archangel. I assure you-"

"No. I do not require instruction on how to use my powers."

"Alight...? Then what do you need us for?" Dean asked tentatively.

"I would like Castiel's guidance on matters of all things human."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked. "You want to learn how to be _human?"_

"No. I simply desire to understand both my halves. I am just as much a human as I am an angel," he explained. "Besides, I wish to blend in among you humans. It'll make things easier, especially if I am to be accompanying you for an undisclosed amount of time."

Dean groaned. This was the _last_ thing he wanted. "Look, dude, as much as I've enjoyed our little, uh, _trip..."_ he started, unsure where he was going with this. "It's just that... well... we were kinda in the middle of something when you just _showed up_ out of the blue." He looked down at the floor and felt his cheeks heat up. He really wasn't sure where he and Cas were going with this, but he'd sure as fuck like to find out. And they very well couldn't figure that out with Jack following them around like a little lost hellhound.

Jack stared at him, studying him for a moment, before nodding. "I will be at the bunker. Please, take your time coming back," he said and with a rustle of wings, he was gone.

Dean scratched the back of his neck and dared to look up at Cas through his eyelashes. The angel looked back at him with a slight frown and Dean offered a shy smile which Castiel returned almost instantly.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Dean asked. "We could, I dunno, park somewhere and talk." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized how they sounded. He, in no way, intended to take Cas to Makeout Point and mack like a couple of teenagers. He really did just want to talk.

Thankfully, Cas didn't recognize the teen movie trope. "I'd like that, Dean," he said with a small smile.

Ok, good. This was good. Dean could do this. He gestured for Cas to follow him and they got back into the Impala, neither one saying a word, but both grinning at one another like lovesick puppies, until Dean parked the car on the top of a hill overlooking the city. Concordia wasn't very big, but Dean still felt like cracking an Anchorman joke, although he was sure it would probably go over Cas's head even with the pop culture knowledge Metatron force-fed him.

"So..." Dean said, drumming the steering wheel.

"So..." Cas echoed, scooting closer to Dean.

Dean swallowed. His tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth and his hands were clammy. God, he never got like this! What the hell was wrong with him? Nut up or shut up, Winchester!

"I... I uh.." he stammered because he just couldn't be cool right now, could he?

"Yes?" Cas asked, scooting even closer. So close, in fact, that they're thighs touched. Close enough Dean could put his arm around him if he wanted to. He kept his hands on the wheel, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Even if Dean wanted to reach out to Cas, they didn't seem to want to move from that spot.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I just, you know, before Jack interrupted..."

Cas's eyes softened and he put his hand on Dean's thigh. "Dean, it's just me. You don't have to be embarrassed to say what's on your mind."

"I just..." Dean took a deep breath. "I guess this is all new to me, you know? The guy thing... I dunno."

Cas's face fell slightly and he moved his hand away from Dean's leg. "Oh... We can go back to the way things were if you'd prefer. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

No! That wasn't what Dean was trying to say at all! He let go of the steering wheel and took one of Cas's hands in both of his. "I didn't mean... that's not..." he took another calming breath and lifted his face so he was looking Cas dead in the eyes. For a moment he was mesmerized. They were just so goddamn blue. "I don't want to go back."

His voice was a whisper, yet Cas must've recognized the desperation in his words because when Dean tore his eyes away out of embarrassment, the angel cupped his cheek with his free hand and brushed his thumb across Dean's jaw. The gesture was so gentle, so loving, that Dean forgot all of his fears. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas's, once again. Just as before, the hand on Dean's cheek found it's way into the hunter's hair, and Cas pulled him in closer. Their other hands were still joined awkwardly between them, and although Dean enjoyed holding Cas's hand, it was rather uncomfortable. One arm ended up flung around Cas's shoulders, pulling him closer still, the other settled on his thigh. Cas's spare hand curled around Dean's waist between his open flannel and black undershirt and Dean's mind went blank. Nothing else mattered except for that touch. The touch he starved himself from for far too long. And those lips! They tasted even better without the dirt. It wasn't until Dean began kissing down Cas's jaw and felt the prickly stubble beneath his lips did he pull back.

"Cas..." he croaked, a bubble of panic forming when he realized how close his hand was to Cas's dick.

He was making out with a man. A guy, like himself. A dude. And sure, maybe Castiel the Angel had no gender, but he was currently residing in Jimmy Novak's toned runner's body. Hell, it wasn't like Dean never thought of guys that way. He had a secret stash of gay porn hidden away and, to be honest, it was catching his interest more than Busty Asian Beauties the past few years. But there was a _huge_ difference between _thinking_ about something and actually doing it. Not to mention that Cas just recently came back from the dead! And that an alternate version of the angel had sacrificed himself to bring him back. It was all a little too much for Dean to handle.

"Dean..." Cas breathed and began kissing down his neck.

Yeah, definitely too much. Dean pulled back and scrambled out of the car, leaving a very perplexed looking Cas in the passenger seat.

To be continued...


	8. War of the Worlds

**Chapter 8 - War of the Worlds**

Dean slammed the Impala's door and started walking down the dirt path towards the highway. Flipping out on Cas was not the right way to handle his mixed emotions, but he couldn't shut off that voice in the back of his head telling him it was wrong. That voice was one part John Winchester, setting a masculine heteronormative standard for Dean from an early age; and one part his own, a voice that was totally _not_ okay with an alternate version of his maybe-maybe-not-boyfriend sacrificing himself for him. He just needed some air.

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed in deeply. What the fuck was wrong with him? Cas didn't deserve this shit. And maybe that was the problem. Cas deserved better. Better than a bi-curious man pining after him, but not making a move, for nearly a fucking decade. Better than a man who would allow someone to die so that he could selfishly have said long-term crush back. Better than a man who freaked out on him and ran off into the middle of the street. Smooth one, Winchester.

Dean wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking and was blasted out of his thoughts by a blaring horn. _Oh shit,_ he thought as he dived out of the way of a speeding moving van. _Jesus that was close._

"Dean! Are you alright?" Cas called behind him from the side of the road.

He gave himself a once-over. His knees stung and were bleeding through his jeans and his hands were cut up, but nothing seemed broken.

"Yeah," he said, gingerly picking himself up. "Guess I was distracted…"

Cas stopped a couple feet in front of him and took stock of his injuries from afar. "May I?" he asked and Dean nodded. Cas reached out his hand and gripped Dean's shoulder, healing his wounds. As soon as Dean was patched up, the angel looked away. "I can find myself another route back to the bunker, if you'd prefer," he said to the ground.

Dean sighed and grabbed his hand, and Cas finally made eye-contact with him. "I'm sorry I ran off…" he said softly.

Cas studied him for a second. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but… Why did you? I mean, one second you were claiming you were okay with what was happening and the next you were running out the door…"

The look on his face was so downtrodden that Dean couldn't help but pull him into an embrace. God, he was all over the place tonight. "I am okay with it… and I'm not. It's hard to explain," he admitted into his shoulder.

Cas was silent a moment. "Could you try?"

"Yeah, sure…" Dean started, trying to form the words in his head before he spoke them. "I guess I just… Like I said, this is new. I want it, don't get me wrong, it's just that my whole life I was told _not_ to want it, you know?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, humans have such backwards views on sexuality. It's unfortunate."

Dean pulled away from Cas and ducked his head. "Yeah, that's one word for it. I guess I just got so used to repressing this shit…"

"Because of your father?"

"Uh, yeah…" Dean admitted. "He, uh, he kinda drilled that into me from an early age. Maybe he could just tell I wasn't one hundred percent straight from the get go, I don't know. All I know is that he hit me - backhanded me across the forehead - when he caught me holding a boy's hand in junior high. I still have the scar… It's faint but it's there."

Cas touched his forehead with a tentative finger. "Hm… In more ways than one…" he mused. "That's not the only scar you still bear." He moved a hand to Dean's shoulder, right over the faint pink handprint that still lingered there from all those years ago.

A shudder ran down Dean's spine. For all of Castiel's mistakes, he was still an angel of Heaven. A a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. Whatever the fuck that meant. And Dean? Dean was a nobody.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice but an exhale of breath.

"Why what?"

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. "You - other you - said that my soul shone the brightest… What does that even mean?"

Cas looked at him with such intense emotion, his eyes basically sparkled like something straight out of an anime. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light, either way, the angel's gaze was so intense with devotion and _love_ that Dean couldn't help but stare back. "You are without a doubt the purest, most selfless man I have ever met," Cas spoke and Dean scoffed, but the angel continued. "I mean it. And I meant it when I said that knowing you has changed me. Dean… Dean look at me." Cas turned his face towards his. "I love you… I should have told you a long _long_ time ago but I… I've made too many mistakes. Hurt you in ways I can't begin to apologize for."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? No! I'm the fuck up here Cas!" he shouted, pulling away from the angel. "Every decision I've ever made has been a selfish one."

"That's not true," his angel protested.

"No? Would a 'righteous man' allow someone to sacrifice themselves for them? Cas, a good man died so you could be here! How the hell am I supposed to live with that?" Dean asked, throwing up his hands in a challenge and backing away from the angel. "When it comes to the people I love, when it comes to you and Sam, I'm willing to put others' lives on the line. How is that selfless?"

"He offered to take my place and I didn't even think. I said 'yes' because it meant getting back to you," Cas softly explained after an agonizing silence. His voice sounded a bit distance and he made no moves towards Dean. It had begun to rain lightly and droplets of water were sticking to his lashes as if they were tears. "If anyone's to blame here, it's me. I couldn't just accept my fate."

The hunter chuckled humorlessly. "No wonder we're so fucking perfect for each other," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Dean-"

"No, you know what?" Dean took another step back. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't. Welcome back and all, but I think this ship has sailed."

"If that's what you want…"

It wasn't. "It is."

* * *

They rode back in silence. Neither having the words or the energy to talk about what just happened. Dean wondered if Cas could see through the lie. The selfish side of him wanted Cas, wanted this to be his happy ending. But the rational side knew men like him didn't get happily ever after. Good things didn't happen to Dean Winchester.

Once back at the bunker, Jack was waiting for them in the library. The nephilim was reading a thick volume on vampires… weird.

"Hey," Dean said as he sauntered in. "You got a case for us or something?"

"Possibly, yes."

Dean waited but Jack didn't continue. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, some of the leftover Thule have become a bit vampirific."

"Wait…" It took Dean a moment to register what the young man said. "Zombie Nazis?"

Jack simply nodded and continued reading, much to Dean's impatience. After a moment he looked up. "I would like to try some human food, I think."

Dean stared at him, his face blank. "You, what now?"

"I think it might prove educational."

"What, like you want me to make you a PBJ with the crusts cut off or some shit?" Dean scoffed.

Jack nodded. "That would be acceptable," he said and Dean grumbled under his breath, sulking off to the kitchen to make the stupid kid a sandwich because this was his life now.

Later that day, they took Jack to get a suit for the upcoming case since none of theirs would fit him. The sweats they had given him were practically falling off his hips and they bunched up at the ankles; and the tee shirt and hoodie were also on the bigger side, the sleeves of the hoodie had to be rolled up and the kid wasn't even wearing shoes. If they were gonna take on more cases, he had to dress for the part.

At Men's Warehouse, Jack was getting fitted for a tan jacket and blue slacks when Cas disappeared. Dean was looking around for him, wondering where he went, when the angel came out of the dressing room wearing a shiny florally getup with a velvet bow tie.

"Uh, what are you wearing?" Dean asked him, crossing his arms. There was no way he was about to let him walk out of the store in that getup. _No way._

Cas looked down at himself and frowned. "A suit. What does it look like?"

"What does it look like?" Dean scoffed. "Well, it's hideous, for one."

"Well I think it's quite festive."

"That's one word for it."

Cas posed in the mirror, turning this way and that, checking the suit out from multiple angles. "I like it. You're always saying how I need a new outfit."

Dean laughed. "Well, not that monstrosity, that's for sure," he said with a small chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue suit on a nearby mannequin. "How about that one?" He pointed to the display. "And ditch the trenchcoat, why don't ya?"

Cas looked appalled. "I most certainly will not!" he said before selecting his size and returning to the dressing room. He'd have to get it properly tailored, of course. His other suits didn't quite fit him right, Dean noticed. He might look nice in a slim cut that showed off his muscular frame…

After everyone was sized and the suits were paid for, thanks to Nick Harrold (the latest victim of the WInchester credit card fraud) and they set off to North Carolina. A twenty hour car ride with the man he loved but couldn't have and an adult child was not Dean's idea of fun. As the hunter predicted, it was god-awful. The whole trip, Jack managed to be both condescending and completely ignorant of human behavior. Asking questions as if he were a biologist studying a new species. All the way to the motel they stopped to sleep at in Illinois (the halfway point) he and the angel discussed the finer points of humanity, all while Dean was right fucking there! Neither one bothering to ask his input on any of the topics about his own fucking species!

And it was even worse sharing a room with two beings that didn't need sleep, as they both kept reminding him. Well, fan-fucking tastic. Dean, however, _did_ need sleep especially considering he'd been awake for basically three days at this point. And, maybe he was slowing down, but he was needing a bit more than his typical four hours of shut eye these days. He wanted to sleep for at least six or seven hours before hitting the road again and he was sure as shit not gonna let either Cas or Jack drive while he snoozed in the backseat.

He wasn't gonna pay for more than one room just to keep up appearances, but he did pay for two beds. Hopefully nobody would ask too many questions when he and Cas accompanied a young man who was a little too old to be either of their sons, unless one of them got some chick knocked up in high school, that is. Not that anyone ever asked for a backstory anyway, but it was good to be prepared, you know? Dean decided to go with the story that he and Cas were married and that Jack was their son they adopted when he was an adolescent… No, wait, that wouldn't work. Why would a son in his mid twenties be hanging out with his adopted parents, even if they were only a decade and a half older than him? And besides, he wasn't sure if he and Cas were ready to even _pretend_ to be together after his meltdown. Also, Jack was too young to believably be either of their brothers, although some people did have siblings fifteen years younger than them… Maybe he could be a cousin or a nephew? That might work…

It turned out nobody asked. Instead, the receptionist simply gave them their key and went back to reading her book. Once again, Dean was freaking out about nothing, as was his trend. Maybe he needed to be put on some anxiety medication or something because all this stress was surely gonna kill him one day. But therapy was out of the question for guys like him, but hell did he need it. As soon as the case was over he was gonna find solace in the bottom of a bottle, or maybe he just needed to get laid. But neither of those solutions had worked in a long time, if they _ever_ worked. Drinking only made him _more_ emotional and sleeping around just felt hollow. No, there was only one thing he wanted and it was currently sitting on the other bed talking to Jack about humanity's artistic endeavors. He fell asleep listening to the deep rumble of Cas's voice talking about Renaissance art.

The next day was more of the same. They packed up and hit the road before check-out. After another ten hours of agonizing driving, this time Jack was asking Cas about human relationships and Cas kept making eye contact with Dean in the rearview while he spoke about things such as longing and unrequited love, they finally pulled into the tiny coastal town of Hobucken. And boy was it small, it was home to less than two hundred people. It was probably the perfect place for someone on witness protection, or in this case running from Nazis, to hide out.

They met Ellie Grant, great-great-grandniece of Adolf Hitler himself, at the local diner. They'd contacted her after seeing her picture in a news article about a woman dropping out of med school due to her car being vandalized with swastikas. Although she was going by Eliza Harmon, which Dean was pretty sure was a character from the Flash.

After they greeted her and ordered (Dean insisted Jack order _something_ because it would look strange if he didn't), Ellie leaned over the table to whisper, "I think they found me."

"Your zombie Nazis?" Dean asked, just as quietly.

"Vampires," Cas corrected.

"Right. Vampire Nazis. Sounds like a bad horror movie."

"Well, it's not, ok? This is my life!" she whisper shouted, and a few patrons turned around to look at them. "I thought you took care of them!"

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. "We thought we did, but I guess there were more in hiding."

Ellie leaned back. "Shit. Fuck."

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life. The monsters never stay dead."

"Um, Dean," Cas said, putting a hand on his arm. "Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere a bit more… private."

"Can we at least eat first? I'm starving!" Dean groaned.

Cas nodded. "Of course. I wasn't implying you forgo nutrition… If you can call a burger and fries nutritious…"

"Sure you can," Dean insisted. "I mean, tomatoes are a vegetable, or fruit or whatever, and that makes ketchup a smoothie. What else? Lettuce, pickles, and onions are vegetables. And, guess what? Potatoes are a vegetable. I'm practically having a salad." He sat back and folded his arms over his chest, rather proud of himself.

Just then, their waitress came with their food. "Sorry hon," she said, sitting a plate down in front of Dean. "Kitchen's all out of curly fries. Hope regular french fries are ok."

Dean looked down at his plate sadly. He was _really_ craving curly fries but these would have to do.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, they followed Ellie to her small beachside home. It's hideous yellow door and shutters almost made Dean gag. Looking over at Cas, he could tell the angel disapproved of the color, if his disgusted scowl was any indication.

As soon as the door was shut, Dean plopped down onto her futon. "Ok, spill."

She told them about the incident with her car and how she was so scared the Thule found her again that she packed her bags, dropped out of school, and moved to Nowhere North Carolina as a new woman with a new name. She thought she was safe but a couple of days ago, some rabbis were killed at a nearby temple and she knew it had to be them.

After filling her in on the information Jack uncovered, they concluded that it had to be connected somehow. From what Jack showed them, Jewish temples across the country were being vandalized and local rabbis were being killed and left with mysterious marks on their necks. The most damning piece of evidence was, alongside the swastikas, the police had found a symbol they didn't recognize. Dean, however, knew it right away as the symbol of the Thule.

"Ok, so how do we find them," Ellie asked, rubbing her temples as if trying to ward off a massive headache.

"Easy," Dean said, standing up and stretching, popping his back with a satisfying noise that was surly disgusting to everyone else. "Bait."

It took Ellie a moment to register what he was saying. "No. No no no no no," she said, springing up and pacing around the room. "You want me to lure them in? I can't. I won't. I-I can't go through that again. You have no idea what it's like! To be related to the most horrible person in all of history?! You can't even imagine it."

"I think I can," Jack said from his perch at the breakfast bar. "Is your father the epitome of all evil?"

Ellie looks at him slack jawed. "Um, no... I don't think so?"

"Well then, consider yourself lucky," the nephilim said, his eyes dark.

Dean instructed Ellie to update her Facebook status with her new location and assure people she was okay, just a little spooked after what happened to her. And, just as they thought, she received a knock at the door an hour later. Not wasting any time, Dean and Cas answered the door and were met by a blonde man in a pinstripe suit.

"You're not Elenore," he said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, we're not," Cas agreed as he drug the man inside by his lapels and shoved him against the wall. "Where are the rest of the Thule?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything? You think I fear death?" the man spat.

Cas pulled out his angel blade in one swift flick of the wrist. "No, but you're not impervious to pain."

He held the blade up to his throat, pressing in so that beads of blood bubbled up. And the man simply laughed.

"You think I wasn't trained to withstand torture?" he asked with a sly smile.

Behind them, Jack put his hand out, "Certainly not all types of torture," he said and the man began screaming.

"Dude, what are you doing to him?" Dean asked, taking a step back from the red-faced Nazi.

"I am boiling his blood," Jack answered simply.

"That's enough, Jack. Let him speak," Cas said, pushing Jack aside lightly.

As soon as he was able to breathe the man disclosed their location. "Greenville. They're in Greenville," he choked out.

He fell to the floor and Jack loomed over him. With a flick of his wrist, the man exploded.

"The actual fuck, Jack!" Dean shouted, covered in the man's blood and guts. They hadn't even checked to make sure he was a vamp, let alone gotten the proper intel from him. "We needed more outta him! We don't know _where_ in Greenville, first of all. And second, we coulda used him as leverage!"

Jack tilted his head. "You think his comrades care if he lives or dies?"

"Uh..." Dean would normally think so, but these guys were fucking Nazis so who knew. "Maybe?"

"I think I might be able to track them down as long as we know their general location," Jack said before opening the front door and leaving the room.

Dean looked at Ellie. The young woman, of course, looked at wit's end. She was covered in blood and shaking, silently muttering to herself. As if she hadn't already been through enough shit... As soon as they got back to the bunker, they'd have to give Jack the whole 'we don't kill humans' talk. Maybe nobody cared if Nazi scum lived or died, but he didn't want Jack to think this was an okay form of interrogation.

* * *

Thanks to Jack's Nephilim powers, they were able to track down the rest of the Thule with relative ease. Dean should have expected it, but, upon discovering their hideout, Jack poofed in without them and slaughtered everyone. If this was the last of them, they'd never know, because Jack didn't give them an opportunity to ask questions. And that was _not_ how they did things. Oh, Dean was pissed.

It didn't help that the group was held out in the basement of a college library and that it currently looked like a fucking bloodbath.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as soon as he descended the stairs, taking two at a time. "We _don't_ do that!"

"Were they not bad men?" Jack asked.

Dean paused, looking around at the destruction. "Yeah, but we don't know how many of them there are left or who turned them into fucking vampires! Look, I'm glad you can kill off vamps so easily. I'm fucking stoked, but it doesn't help us any to just go and explode them like this, man! We need intel if we're gonna finish the case!"

"Well, I thought the two of you were supposed to be teaching me how to be human! I'm sorry if I missed the lesson on when it is and isn't appropriate to kill monsters!" Jack shouted, getting red in the face.

"Look man, I'm all about the ganking, don't get me wrong. But, how are we gonna clean up this shit?" he asked, gesturing towards the pile of blood and guts. "The goal is to be as discreet as possible, not paint the basement of a library!"

Jack's face got even redder, so red in fact, that smoke started coming off him. Suddenly, his clothes caught fire and the expensive suit Dean (AKA some guy in Rhode Island) so graciously bought for him quickly burned to ash. He screamed and threw both Dean and Cas to the wall _with his mind._ Thankfully, they'd left a very shaken up Ellie in the car or she'd have been tossed like a ragdoll too. Without another word, Jack snapped his fingers, causing a rift to appear and then he himself disappeared in a puff of steam.

Sam, his shirt ripped to shreds, stepped through the portal and fell to his knees. The tear promptly closed behind him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, catching his brother before he fell face first into Nazi guts.

"Dean?" the younger Winchester asked, taking inventory of his surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?"

"It's a long story," Dean admitted. "What happened to you, man? Where's mom?"

Before his brother could answer, Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, the police will be here soon. We have to leave."

"Okay, yeah," Dean agreed and hoisted Sam to his feet.

Once back in the car, Dean and Cas agreed that the safest place for Ellie would be the bunker, at least until they could track down any remaining Thule. Dean drove with Sam up front and Cas in the back with Ellie. Once they were on the highway going west, Dean decided it was a good time to resume his conversation with his brother.

"Tell me everything, man."

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, um, after you and Castiel ditched us-"

"Yeah, about that..." Dean interrupted. "This Cas is original make and model. And before you ask, I'm not ready to go into details about _how_ just yet, but it's him, Sammy, we got _our_ Cas back."

Sam turned around to look at the angel in the backseat. "Wow, seriously?" he asked and Cas nodded. "It's good to have you back, man."

Cas smiled lightly. "It's good to be back... For the most part," he admitted and Dean snorted.

His younger brother looked between them. "Do I even want to know?" he asked Dean.

"Probably, but I'm not gonna tell you."

"Fair enough..." Sam said. "So, anyway, after you left, things got bad. Real bad. The camp was attacked by a group of angels looking for Castiel. Of course, the two of you left so they, um, they started torturing people for information. None of us knew you guys came back here so they... they killed about half the camp before they believed that we were telling the truth... Mom's ok, and so is Bobby, but we lost a lot of people."

"Shit, dude, I'm fucking sorry," Dean said honestly.

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing you didn't have much of a choice..." Sam said. He was wrong, of course, but Dean wasn't ready to tell him what had happened, what he'd done. He just added the slaughter at the camp to the growing list of things he was responsible for. One of many many reasons he shouldn't be with Cas.

Sam and Dean took turns driving so that the other could sleep. They were passing St. Louis when Dean pulled off for a pit stop. He used his phone to track down the best curly fries in the city. It turned out to be a tiny shack on the edge of town.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Well, obviously we're gonna find a way to get back to Bizzaro World and kill those sons of bitches, or die trying," Dean said. "So, before I destroy the world, let me just grab a bag of curly fries."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked him.

"They were out of curly fries at some diner and I'm craving them?"

Sam snorted. "No, not that part. The whole 'destroy the world' part."

"If you haven't noticed, things are going to shit and it's kinda my fault," Dean told him.

Cas placed a calming hand on his arm. "No, Dean, none of this is your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"Isn't my fault?" Dean echoed. "I leave to rescue you from the Empty and people died, Cas! I agree to take Jack under our wing, and look how that turned out! He's probably gonna blow the world to shit and it's all my fault. All of it. I've royally screwed up in not one but two universes!"

"Dean-"

"No, Cas, stop trying to make me into some goddamn hero, because I'm not ok?!" he shouted. "You keep trying to justify my actions, but I'm not the man you think I am! You think that if you just love me enough it'll be true, but it's not. I'm not your Righteous Man. I never was... Now, I'm getting myself some curly fries and there ain't nothing you guys can do to stop me." And with that, Dean slammed the door and walked up to the window to order.

* * *

As soon as the four of them descended the stairs of the bunker, the library was an utter mess, chairs and books thrown every which way. Dean knew who did it, too.

"You still think he's good, Sammy?" Dean asked, pointing towards the chaos.

"I never said he was good, Dean," Sam sighed. "I said he had the _potential_ to be good."

Dean coughed out a snide laugh. "We tried, Sam, Cas and I. We tried our damndest but you can't teach a fish to fly."

Sam gave him a squinty eyed look, almost tilting his head like he was still possessed by Gadreel. "I still think he could be, you know, with the proper guidance. And I don't think that's an expression, Dean." he said.

"What? It's totally an expression!" Dean insisted. "Besides, what do you need, a sign? Because that's your sign. This thing ain't good, Sammy! Good don't go looking for revenge like this."

Cas picked up a book. "I think he might be throwing a tantrum, of sorts," he said, looking around. "Nothing here seems overly threatening."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nothing seems overly threatening? Cas, he killed people!"

"Yes, people we would probably have killed anyway," Cas said. "He is too inexperienced to know everything you do, Dean. He saw a bad person who needed to be taken out and he acted."

"Yeah but-" Dean started to argue but was interrupted by a knock at the door. _Who the fuck could that be?_

"Hello boys," a read-headed woman said when they answered the door. "Long time, no see." She grinned and her eyes turned black.

To be continued...


	9. The Bad Place

**Chapter 9 - The Bad Place**

Dean stared at the tiny ginger for a moment, mouth agape, before she cleared her throat. "Ta-dah," she sang, giving him dramatic jazz hands. She pushed her way inside, dragging two large floral carpet bags and delicately made her way down the stairs in her tight floor-length dress and heels, her hair springing on every step.

"Rowena? What…? How…?" Sam stammered.

"Well, I was in Hell, obviously," the witch said with a smirk, dropping her bags on the floor with a loud thump. "Where else would I have gotten these wickedly sinful eyes?"

Cas eyed her skeptically. "But you've only been dead-"

"Sweetie, my son was the King," she said, leaning back on the map table. "My tour was expedited, if you will. I was put on the fast track towards demonship."

Dean crossed his arms. "Congratulations," he grunted. "But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Rowena gasped in mock offense. "Why, I just wanted to see my boys, let them know I'm alright. If that's not too much to ask."

"Cut the crap," Dean said, approaching her and slamming his hand down on the table, making her jump. "What's your game, huh? Because I'm pretty sure Hell wouldn't just let you come top-side without some sort of ulterior motive."

"After all I've done for you, do you honestly think…?" she huffed. "Have I not proven myself as a valuable ally? I just thought, with there being a new King of Hell and all, that I would 'bridge the gap' as it were, between my husband and my most trusted-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Dean said, putting up a hand to stop her. "Your husband?"

Rowena grinned, raising her left hand and showing off a rather impressive rock. "Aye, my husband. Asmodeus, King of Hell."

"Wait, Asmodeus? _The_ Asmodeus? One of the four Princes of Hell?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised in concern.

"Aye," Rowena said. "Now that my Fergus is no longer with us and Lucifer is trapped with dear Mother Mary, Hell was without leadership."

"Wasn't that demon who stabbed Cas… Uh, Ramiel? Wasn't he a Prince of Hell?" Dean asked, a sudden pit in his stomach.

Cas nodded. "Ramiel, Dagon, and Azazel."

"Yellow Eyes…" Dean hissed before turning his attention back to Rowena. "We don't exactly have to best track record with these Princes of Hell. You have five seconds to explain why you being _married_ to one of them is a good thing."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Well, with Fergus gone, you'll need allies in Hell, won't you? Having the King on speed dial was mighty convenient, was it not? As far as I'm concerned, I just did you lot a favor."

"Let's say I believe you… What's with the luggage?" Dean asked, gesturing towards her bags.

"Well… The King and I…" Rowena sighed deeply. "We're having a bit of a marital spat at the moment. Nothing that won't sort itself out if he simply calles and apologises… In the meantime, I was wondering if I could stay? At least for a few days? I promise I'll stay out of your hair."

* * *

Rowena, as promised, stayed with them for less than a week before getting a teary eyed phone call from her husband and promptly returning home. The whole time, of course, she was strictly supervised by Cas, none of them wanting to let the witch out of their sight. Fortunately she was true to her word, only wanting a place to crash for a few days.

Thankfully, the slight chaos of having a frenemy at the bunker kept Dean and Cas from having to spend too much time together. Rowena's time at the bunker was mostly spent in her room reading. She refused to talk about what happened between her and her husband or if she was still practising magic now that she was a demon. Dean didn't exactly _trust_ her, but as Sam pointed out, Rowena _did_ die helping them out. They owed her one.

The day Rowena left, Dean received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" he grunted into the receiver.

 _"Hey, Dean! What's up my man?"_ said a familiar, almost flirty voice.

"Hey, Max. Everything ok?"

The line was silent for a moment and Dean had to check his screen to make sure the call was still connected. _"No, actually. Me and Alicia-"_

"You mean the creepy doll version of her?"

Max sighed. _"Look, Dean, she has all of her her memories. She believes she's her. As far as I'm concerned, that makes her the real Alicia. She's all I have left…"_

That, Dean understood, surprisingly. Meeting the other Castiel from inside the rift kinda proved to Dean that our experiences make us who we are. Sure, Castiel was the same person. Same past. Same vessel. But he didn't share the memories, the moments that made Cas Cas.

"Yeah, ok. I get that," Dean admitted.

 _"Yeah, so… here's the thing. We met up with this hunter, Kaia. She's a dremwalker. Pretty cool. Only thing is, we can't wake her up. Missouri thought that African dream root might work but-"_

"Wait, Missouri? Missouri Moseley?"

 _"Yeah, you know her?"_

"Long time ago, yeah."

 _"Anyway, we were hoping to enlist some expert help. Maybe get that angel friend of yours to zap into her head. You in?"_

Was Dean really up for another case with Cas? After how awkwardly the last one ended? Maybe this was just a two man job. Him, Sammy, and some African dream root tea.

* * *

Lucky for Dean, Cas was gone by the time he was done with the phone call. Sam claimed that the angel had taken a case to 'clear his head' but the hunter could read between the lines. He didn't want to be around Dean, not after what he said. That, and the fact Dean had been practically avoiding him for almost a week. When he asked Sam about accompanying him on the case, his brother politely declined, stating that Eileen was gonna visit in a few hours and that he 'deserved a break after Dean left him in the rift-world.' Whatever. He could handle it on his own.

The trip to Lawrence took him less than four hours. He parked the Impala in front of Missouri's house and walked up the steps. Before he could even knock on the door, she swung it open.

"Dean," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Where's your brother."

"Uh, with his girlfriend," Dean said, patting her back and breaking the hug. "I guess you sensed I was here, huh?"

Missouri rolled her eyes. "It's called a window, honey," she said, gesturing for him to come inside.

"Oh, right," he said, stepping past her and walking into the living room where Max and Alicia were sitting around a young woman with tan skin and dark curly hair.

None of them had been successful in reaching Kaia thus far, but since Dean had experience in visiting dreams (or having his dreams visited rather) he was the perfect candidate to give the African dream root one last try. Shortly after taking the concoction, he was out. When he awoke, it looked like he had just stepped into the Wild West. There was a saloon and a small sign advertising 'Chuck Wagon Coffee' hanging from the dusty window. Getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his jeans, he made his way into the Black Hat Saloon. Inside, he saw Kaia sitting at the bar, nursing a whisky. She was deep in discussion with none other than Jack fucking Kline.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Dean asked him, forgetting to keep up the Wild West illusion.

Jack gave him a bored look. "I am simply making acquaintances with Miss Nieves here. She was telling me the most fascinating story about growing up on an island called Maui."

"You know this guy?" Kaia asked, turning to look at Dean with curiosity.

"I've known him since before I was born," Jack said simply, before switching gears. "You said your parents kicked you out of your home when you were an adolescent. Why?"

Kaia blushed. "Because I refused to let them call me my birth name."

"And what is that?"

"Kaapo," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Ah," the nephilim mused. "Kaapo. The Finnish variant of Gabriel. In the original Hebrew it means 'God's bravest man.' I can see why you would not wish to be given such designation. You always knew you were a woman." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah... My grandparents held indigenous beliefs but my parents were pretty religious."

"Well, it is not easy going against one's father. You have my sympathies. And if it's any consolation, you _are_ brave," Jack said genuinely. "Kaia means 'the sea' yes? Well... there is beauty in the untamable nature of the deep. It suits you... Before she died, my mother-"

"Alright, if you're done playing Doctor Phil, do you mind letting Kaia go?" Dean interrupted. "I'm assuming you're the one trapping here here, am I right?"

Jack tilted his head at him. "I have not trapped anyone. Kaia is here by choice, I assure you."

Dean turned to the young woman. "Is that true?"

"Yes," she said, looking down at her drink. "I... My mom made contact for the first time in over three years..."

"I get it, believe me," Dean said, taking a seat next to her at the bar. The place was empty except for the three of them. A drink appeared in front of him as if by magic, although dreams were funny that way. Dean took as sip before continuing. "Me and my brother are basically the poster children for bad parenting. You can either resent them, hate them for the ways they couldn't accept you, for the ways they betrayed your trust. Or you can let it go and accept love when it's offered." Dean did indeed catch the hypocrisy in what he was saying.

Kaia sighed. "I want to hate her. I really do. After what she said to me... But she's my mom. I can't help but love her, you know?"

Dean chugged his drink. "Oh, I know," he said, gritting his teeth against the gasoline flavor of their 'single shelf' liquor. "I'll have to tell you about the demon deal my mom made sometime."

* * *

Once safely out of Frontierland, Jack materialized next to Dean and transported them back to the bunker before he even got a chance to say goodbye.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean shouted. He was looking forward to catching up.

"Dean?" Sam asked, rounding the corner. His eyes widened when he saw Jack. "Oh, good. He's back." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Um, no offense to our one winged friend here, but how the fuck is this a good thing? Do you not remember the little tantrum he pulled last time?" Dean asked, his voice laced with gruff anger.

"Of course I remember, Dean, I was there."

Jack didn't take too kindly to the conversation. "I may be new to this, but is it not considered rude to talk about someone like they're not in the room? I wasn't born yesterday."

"No, Jack, you practically were," Dean said, crossing his arms. "Why were you even in Kaia's head in the first place?"

"She possesses remarkable power. The ability to cross between world like that-"

"Between worlds?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knit together.

"Yes. The dream realm is a distinct plane of existence, much like the Veil," Jack explained. "I was hoping to obtain some insight from her on how to manage such power."

"See Dean? He wants to control his powers," Sam said, bringing up their argument from the previous week with a smug look on his face.

That was it. Dean lost his cool. He couldn't help it. He got right up in his brother's face. "He's not God, he's not Cas, he's not _Simba_ \- he's the fucking devil!" he shouted, throwing up his hands. "Even if he hasn't gone Big Bad yet, he will."

"You don't know that," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, I do."

"I am _not_ the devil. I am nothing like my father. No more than you are your own father..." Jack said, his voice uncharacteristically laced with a hint of emotion. "I can see you won't help me." Before either brother could say another word, Jack disappeared. Again.

Dean was just about to open his mouth to pick another fight with Sam when his phone buzzed. Sam went over to Eileen who was quietly watching the whole exchange from the library, frantically signing some shit to her Dean couldn't understand. He knew they were talking about him. Well, let them. Dean knew he was right. He pressed the answer button on his phone right before it went to voicemail, knowing full-well he wasn't in the mood to talk to the person on the other line, but knew things would be worse for him if he didn't.

"Hello?" he said, even though he didn't have to ask.

 _"Dean, I was hoping we could talk,"_ said Cas's gravelly voice.

There was a series of loud knocks at the door, but Dean ignored them. He was really sick and tired of all these unexpected visitors lately.

"Do I really have a choice?" Dean grunted even though he knew he was being an ass.

 _"You do, I suppose. I just... I've had some time to think... about us.. and..."_ the angel drifted off.

There was another knock. Sam, being the better brother apparently, went up to answer it.

"And what? And you still think we wouldn't be a giant crapfest?"

 _"Maybe if you didn't have the universe's lowest sense of self worth-"_

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Dean said, getting angrier. "You think you can just keep sacrificing yourself for me! You, _other_ you, every damn version of you that's ever existed has some Dean Winchester guilt complex!"

 _"So you admit it?"_ the angel said, not unkindly.

But Dean didn't want his kindness. "And that's exactly why I'm no good for you Cas!" he shouted, slamming his fist down on the map table in frustration.

"Uh, Dean?" his brother interrupted.

Dean gave his brother an 'if looks could kill' glare. "What, Sammy? Kinda busy here."

"You have a visitor."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Dean asked the prophet, handing him the cup of coffee he requested.

"Yes, that is the question we all must ask," the older man hummed.

Dean rolled his eyes. He did not have time for philosophical bull shit. "No, seriously. Why did you suddenly show up at our front door?"

Donatello cleared his throat, and wrung his hands together in his lap. "The new King... is not your friend."

"Ok? The hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Asmodeus and his followers. They're really bad."

"No shit."

"No, I mean he wants to kill Lucifer."

Dean was confused. "So? Isn't that a good thing?" he asked.

Donatello shook his head. "He plans on using Jack to open the rift. He wants to use him as a bargaining tool."

To be continued...


	10. Wayward Sisters

**Chapter 10 - Wayward Sisters**

"What do you mean a bargaining tool?" Dean asked, his voice skeptical.

"Well, what I mean is, Asmodeus is going to trick Lucifer into thinking he wants to discuss the throne, maybe try to offer him up the nephilim if he steps down. But, what he really plans on doing is luring him in and killing him."

"Again, how is this a bad thing?" Dean repeated.

"Well, with Crowley gone, you're all out of allies. And, how many Princes of Hell have you met who weren't total assholes?" Donatello said. "Believe me, I'm a prophet. I should know."

"We have Rowena," Sam pointed out.

The prophet shook his head. "She's his wife. I'm not so certain you'll have her support when push comes to shove."

"Well, prophet, that's where you're wrong," Dean said with confidence. "This is a power-grab on Rowena's part. She's pulled this shit before."

Don pursed his lips. "Well, I hope you're right," he said with a small grimace.

* * *

After about a week, both Donatello and Eileen were gone, Donatello returning to his job at the university and Eileen saying that she had to tie up some loose ends in Ireland before she could take up permanent residence in the States. Cas was still who know's where. It was probably for the best. If he were at the bunker Dean probably would have tried to do something stupid like kiss him again, and he couldn't afford that, not with things the way they were between them. Cas deserved better, and the thing was, Dean wasn't sure he was strong enough to resist the urge to selfishly hold onto the angel. But, to be honest, he wasn't even over his 'big gay freakout' quite yet.

Dean was busy catching up on the Walking Dead (man was he a fan of that Negan character), when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked. He didn't recognize the number.

 _"Dean. It's Missouri. Missouri Moseley."_

"Hey! What's up?"

 _"I… I think I might need your help. It's my granddaughter. She… She's in trouble. She isn't answering her phone and I've had a premonition…"_

"What kind of premonition?"

 _"I saw her die."_

* * *

She asked Sam and Dean to find their way to a private resort in Vegas where guests could get, among other services, private readings from a psychic. That was Patience's last known location, according to Missouri.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you boys here!" Jody called when they checked into a much less exuberant motel near the strip. Trailing her were Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Claire Novak, Alex Jones, and Kaia Nieves.

"Hello yourself," Dean said, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Where's Missouri?"

Donna gave him an excited embrace the second he let go of Jody. "Just checking out Miss Patience's office. Apparently she read tarot cards for the resort."

Sam hugged both Jody and Donna while Sam moved to give Alex and then Claire each a tight hug. "I'm so sorry about Cas," Claire said into his chest and he gently rubbed her back before letting her go.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything.

Jody gave them a curious look. "Tell us what?"

"Cas is back," Dean said with a noncommittal shrug.

Donna beamed. "Look at the two of you! Getting your beaus back!" she said excitedly and Dean shot her a pointed look. Her expression changed. "That bad, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean told her, his expression as blank as he could make it. Donna shuffled with embarrassment and Dean clapped his hands together. "So we gonna sit here and gab all day or are we gonna head out?"

* * *

At the resort, Missouri was already waiting for them in the lobby. She greeted them and took them down a corridor near the pool, pulling back a door made of beads and ushering them in. Inside the small room was Indian inspired pillows and statues, a low table stacked with tarot cards was sitting in the middle of the room. On top of it, a card featuring a skeletal rider was facing up. The card of death.

Missouri knelt and ran her finger over the card. "Just as I thought," she said with a sigh. "We need to find her, and fast."

Turning the card over, Missouri rose to her feet and walked over to where a crystal ball was sitting on an end table in front of an ornate mirror. She ran her finger over the sphere and it glowed under her touch. Dean looked over at Jody and her clan, all of whom were watching with tentative curiosity. Even Donna looked weary. The only person who seemed to maintain any sort of calm was Kaia. She approached Missouri as the psychic was muttering under her breath and staring into the cloudy glass. The girl crossed her arms in silent observation, but as Missouri's chanting out louder, the girl's expression changed. Dean detected a note of fear cross over her face, although she quickly tried to mask it.

Once the ritual was over, Missouri turned to the young woman, "Kaia, my sweet, do you think you could reach out to her? She appears to be unconscious someplace but I don't know where..."

Fear painted Kaia's face again. "I.. um..."

"Honey, please! We don't have time!" the old woman begged.

Kaia dug her teeth into her lower lip in contemplation. After a moment, she nodded and the psychic directed her towards a love chair in the corner of the room, instructing her to lay down.

Once the girl was reasonably comfortable, Missouri removed a bronze pocket watch from her cardigan. "It's not my favorite method, but we're gonna try hypnosis to put you to sleep. We simply don't have time to brew African dream root. Have you ever been under hypnosis before, sweetheart?"

Kaia gulped, her eyes wide and Missouri reached for her shaking hands, giving Jody a pointed look.

"Hey, kiddo, everything ok?" Jody asked, crouching down beside her.

"No..." she whispered, closing her eyes. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Jody asked, ignoring Missouri's impatient tap to her wrist.

Kaia took a deep breath, "When I ran away... _They_ found me."

Sheriff Mills cupped her cheek sweetly. "Who found you?"

"I don't know!" Kaia cried, her eyes wild with fear. "All I know is I was scared and they... did things to my brain."

"Can I ask you something?" Jody said softly, stroking her ebony hair. "Could you dreamwalk before then? Before they...?"

Kaia shook her head. "No. It was only after. I... I don't remember much about _what_ they did exactly. It's all very fuzzy. I just remember the pain. They used hypnosis to get me to... do things."

With a frustrated sigh, Missouri knelt down to look Kaia in the eyes. "I don't want to bring up bad memories. I really don't, but my granddaughter is in danger. Now, I know this is scary but if we don't find her she will die..." she closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I am asking you to trust me - to trust _us -_ to keep you safe. I will not harm you in any way. If you do this, I promise I will never ask if of you again. But Kaia... I can't lose her. Please..."

Another tear slipped down her cheek, but Kaia gave a single nod and Jody helped her lay back again, taking her hand. The other clutched a pillow so tight her knuckles went white, but her breathing was calm as Missouri performed the hypnosis. Before long, she was under a deep sleep. Now, all they had to do was wait.

Dean was circling the room, picking up objects and placing them back down, when Donna appeared at his side. "So, you wanna talk about it?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Nothing to talk about." Dean put the small elephant statue he was fidgeting with down and walked toward the crystal ball, Donna followed.

She slapped his hand away when he reached for the orb. "So you _aren't_ fighting with your angel boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Donna quirked an eyebrow. "That's not how Sam tells it."

Dean turned to face her, crossing his arms. "Since when do you talk to Sam?"

"We mighta been, you know, texting a bit while you weren't looking," Donna answered sheepishly. "I just asked him what was up, and he told me. Well, not that he knows much about it either, mind you."

Dean sighed, of course Sam knew. It's not like they had been all that subtle about their bickering. "I messed up. And now he hates me," Dean said softly.

Donna put her hand on his arm and Dean resisted the urge to flinch away from the kindness. "He doesn't hate you, Dean," she assured him.

"No, I'm pretty sure he does..." Dean said with a humorless chuckle. "I really fucked up."

Before he had a chance to explain, Missouri gestured for the group to gather around Kaia. She was waking up.

Before Donna and Dean joined the rest of them, she squeezed Dean's arm. "So, whatcha gonna do about it?" she asked him, before walking away.

* * *

Thankfully, Kaia was able to talk to Patience long enough in the dream world to ask her to recall where she was. It took her some time to retrace her steps, but she eventually remembered. According to Kaia, she said she'd gone down into the basement of the resort to do spellwork in private, away from prying eyes. Then, everything went dark.

Moving as fast as their feet could carry them, the group raced into the lobby and down the stairs. Dean almost slipped on his dress shoes a couple of time (shitty traction!), but they all made it in one piece, Sam heading the group and Dean following closely behind. When they rounded the corner, they saw none other than Jack fucking Klein crouched next to Patience's body, two dead demons were on the floor. Or, at least Dean assumed they were demons. They looked as if they'd been smote.

"Is she...?" Missouri asked when she finally caught up.

"No," Jack said calmly. "But she would have been had I not come in time."

"Well thank God for that!" Donna breathed.

Jack gave her a cold look. "God had nothing to do with it."

"No, I uh, I guess he didn't..." Donna stammered. "Who's your friend?" she asked Dean, gesturing towards the nephilim with her head.

"He's not a friend," Dean told her. He took a step towards Jack, his hand out so he could see them. "Not that we aren't all _very_ grateful, but why are you here?" Dean gave him his signature sarcastic smile. "This is the second time we've caught you around a sleeping girl. You into somnophilia or something?"

Jack tilted his head. "I don't know what that means, but I assure you I meant her no harm."

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Missouri asked, taking a step closer to her granddaughter, but Sam put his hand out, stopping her.

Jack touched the young woman's forehead with two fingers and a surge of yellow went through her. Suddenly, she sat up, gasping for air. She immediately started coughing and her grandmother rushed to her side. Before they could interrogate him any further, Jack was gone.

* * *

They stayed the night in Vegas, talking and laughing over shitty beer in their shittier motel room. Everyone but Missouri and Patience joined them. Patience had one hell of a day, so Dean didn't blame her for checking out early. Donna didn't try and bring up Cas again, but every once in awhile she flashed him knowing looks. She was right, though, Dean needed to put on his big boy pants and do something before he lost the angel for good this time.

The next day, on way out of Nevada, Dean was filling up Baby at a Gas n Sip when he received a text from the very person he was meaning to call.

 _Cas: Tomorrow. 7pm. Biggersons._

To be continued...


	11. Breakdown

**Chapter 11 - Breakdown**

Dean pulled up to the Biggersons Cas asked him to meet at and turned off the car. He pocketed the keys but instead of getting out, he just sat there, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He was nervous, to say the least. What if Cas wanted to chew him out? What if he told him the kiss was a mistake? That he no longer had feelings for him? That he thought the were better off as just friends? Worse yet, what if he didn't want to be his friend at all?

Dean took a deep breath. He could do this. Afterall, it was _him_ who kept freaking out, not Cas. And besides, Cas contacted _him_. That had to be a good sign, didn't it? Dean wasn't sure he was ready for _more_ , per say, but he was certainly ready to have the angel back in his life for good. He missed his best friend, dammit.

Dean got out of the car, locking the door before slamming it shut. He leaned into the roof of the car, resting his head against the cold metal. He knew he looked ridiculous, but at least he got out of the car. Now, if he could just muster enough strength to actually walk into the restaurant.

"Hello, Dean," said a gravelly voice from behind him.

The hunter snapped his head up and turned around. Looking at Cas, he saw the angel seemed nervous. He was wringing his hands together and looking at a spot near Dean's shoe rather than at the hunter himself. His hair was more unkempt than usual, as if the angel has been tugging at it, and his tie was crooked. Dean couldn't help but think how cute he looked in that moment.

Cas looked up at him shyly and Dean realized he hadn't said anything in response. He cleared his throat and uttered a simple, "hey Cas," but his voice sounded wrong, forced. He wet his lips nervously and cleared his throat once more. "So… how've you been?" he asked lamely.

Cas looked away as he considered his response. "Not well," he said, still not looking at Dean. "I… It's funny, I lived for millennia without knowing you, without you in my life. But now, now I can't imagine my life without you. It seems that every time we're separated, every time we fight or I hurt you in some way, a part of me… a part of me breaks…" he said, finally meeting Dean's eyes.

"Cas…"

"But when I'm with you… When we're together, I feel almost human," he said with a small smile, but as quickly as it graced his face, it left and was replaced with a frown. "If there can't be an _us_ , at least… at least remain my friend. I can't… I can't do _this_ without you." He gestured vaguely at the world around them.

Dean stared back at his angel, at his pleading blue eyes, and something inside him broke. Cas deserved _more_ , and Dean was gonna try and be the one to give that to him. The least he could do was try.

Dean crossed the space between them in two strides and pulled him into his arms, tightening his embrace when the angel choked out a small strangled sound from the back of his throat. After a couple of seconds, he felt Cas's arms squeeze him back and Dean leaned his head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"God, I've missed you," the hunter admitted.

Cas pulled back slightly to look up at him, he was only an inch or two shorter than Dean, but in that moment, he seemed so small. "Really?" he asked tentatively, his voice barely a whisper.

"Really," Dean breathed, leaning close so that his lips brushed the angel's. "I need you, Cas," he said against his mouth before tightening his grip around his trench coat and pressing their lips together.

Dean was vaguely aware that they were in the lit parking lot of a popular eatery in the middle of conservative Kansas, but he didn't care.

It didn't take long for Cas to get with the program. Before long, the angel was kissing back with gusto, walking Dean backwards until he was pressed up against the Impala. Dean hummed against his lips in surprise. His half hard cock was now at full attention and damnwas Cas manhandling him _way_ hotter than he expected it to be.

Behind them, they heard someone clear their throat and Dean ignored them, licking into Cas's mouth and dragging his fingers through his already-messy hair.

"Excuse me," said a female voice and Dean broke apart from Cas, thier lips unsuctioning with a light smacking sound. Over Cas's shoulder, Dean made eye contact with a small blonde woman who appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. She was dressed conservatively in a cardigan with a pencil skirt and sensible shoes, as if she had just gotten off work in an office of some paper company or something equally as boring. She was probably an accountant or some shit. She had a small blonde boy on her hip and she was shielding his eyes with her hand. Her face was pure scowl.

"What?" Dean asked her, annoyed that his makeout session was cut short by what appeared to be the angriest person under five foot he'd ever seen.

"Would you mind not subjecting my son to your filth?"

Bile rose in Dean's throat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, maybe they were getting a bit handsy for public, but he knew this woman's comment had nothing to do with too much PDA. "Our filth?" he asked, his voice more even than he felt.

The woman's eyes were daggers. "My husband's a congressman and let's just say he could make things very difficult for you kind if you continue to disrespect the rest of us God-fearing citizens."

"Our kind?" Dean growled, sliding away from Cas and taking a step towards the woman.

"Yes. We will no longer stand idly by while you Godless heathens ruin this country. You are abominations in the eyes of the Lord and God is punishing us all for your actions."

Cas squinted his eyes at her. "God isn't punishing anyone. He is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"God doesn't give a shit, lady. He and his sister left the building," Dean told her, crossing his arms. "All these 'signs of the apocalypse' are, for once, just climate change… well, that and the occasional celestial being."

"Well, you'll see when you find yourself face to face with Satan in Hell!" she shouted before turning on her heels and quickly retreating into the restaurant.

"Already been, already met him!" Dean called after her, flipping her off behind her back. "Man, what a bitch."

"I apologize, Dean…" Cas said, looking down at his feet. "I understand this… us… it's been hard for you and that certainly didn't make it any easier. If… if you find you can't… I'd understand."

Dean grabbed his hands and bent over slightly to meet his eyes, straightening back up once Cas was looking at him. "Hey… It was just empty threats Cas. I… I wanna give this thing a try… That is, if you're willing to put up with me. I… I've got a lot of baggage, Cas."

Cas reached up and cupped his cheek. Dean leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes. "Dean," the angel said softly and Dean opened his eyes, green meeting blue. "I love you. Every part of you. There is nothing you've done or could ever do that would make me stop loving you."

"But-"

"Don't think for a second that you are unworthy… If anyone if undeserving of forgiveness, it's me. I… I've done…" Cas swallowed down the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. "You deserve better…"

Dean leaned his forehead against the angel's. "Cas…" he breathed.

"I just… how can you forgive me? After everything…"

"I forgave you a long time ago," Dean said. He kissed the angel's lips softly and pulled him in for another tight hug. "I love you… I love you so fucking much," he whispered into his ear.

To be continued...


	12. Heroes and Villains

**Chapter Twelve - Heroes and Villains**

When Dean pulled away he smiled at his angel. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked, grabbing him by the hand.

Cas squeezed his hand back tightly and beamed up at him. It was a rare true smile from the angel. Gummy, wide, and brilliant like the sun.

"Sure," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

Dean opened the Impala door for him, ever the gentleman. They could come back for Cas's truck later, for the time being, Dean didn't want to be away from his angel for even a second. Or… if they forgot about the ugly outdated pickup, it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world either. As much as he made fun of Cas's pimp-mobile, it was a far superior car. Maybe he could find him another one.

"I was thinking," Dean said, closing the door for Cas once he'd settled in the seat and jogging around the hood so he could open the driver's door. "Maybe we could just go back to the bunker? I… I kinda wanted to get some stuff off my chest, you know…" Dean was toying with his keys as he talked so Cas reached out and placed a steady hand over his.

"Dean…" he said and the hunter looked up into his breathtaking cerulean eyes. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

Dean shook his head. "No, Cas. I really do. I just… I want you to know _why_. Why it took me so damn long. Why I ran away. Everything."

Cas gave him a small side smile and squeezed his hand again before folding his own hands in his lap. "Okay."

* * *

Back at the bunker, they were both sitting at the edge of Dean's bed, close enough their knees were knocking. Thankfully, Dean had dropped Sam back off at the bunker before heading to Biggersons, and the younger Winchester had apparently tucked in for a early night, either reading or watching something on his tv. Either way, they had avoided the moose when they arrived, which was good, because Dean needed to say a few things before he let anyone else know that he and Cas had made up.

"So…" the hunter said, quite pathetically.

"So…?"

"Look, Cas…" Dean said, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry I freaked out about the whole… you know…" he said, awkwardly gesturing between them.

"Ah," Cas said with a small nod, breaking eye contact to look at his lap. "You mentioned something about that before… Again, if anything we've done has made you uncomfortable-"

"No! No, it hasn't," Dean said, grabbing the angel's hand. Cas looked up at him with wide uncertain eyes and Dean once again cursed his stupidity. "I… I like it. I always have really."

Cas pursed his lips as if considering his next words carefully. Dean held his breath. "So… You have no issues with, um, my vessel-"

"No, not at all dude," Dean said, smiling shyly and ducking his head to hide his blush. "And, yeah, I know it's not, well, _you_ you, but I'm glad it's you, you know?"

Cas smiled back at him. "I think I understand."

Dean chuckled. "I sure hope so because I've been such an idiot Cas. I… I've been in love with you for so fucking long and I was too fucking scared to do a single goddamn thing about it."

"I loved you since the very moment I laid hands on your soul in Hell," Cas said, matter of factly. And Dean was reminded of what _other_ Cas had said to him. That his soul shone the brightest or some shit. Dean scoffed and looked away but Cas reached out to grab his chin so he was looking directly into the angel's eyes. "You're doing it again…"

"Doing what?"

Dean didn't think it was possible for Cas's gaze to be more intense. "You're doing that thing where you doubt yourself, where you belittle yourself and think less of yourself but, I need you to know with one hundred percent certainty that you, your soul, is the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Cas…" Dean whined, trying to pull away. "You can't just _say_ things like that."

"Why not? It's true."

"Well, first off," Dean said, finally pulling away from his grip. "I'm gonna have to warm up to that kind of stuff a little. It's too much, you know? I just… Give me some time. You're kinda intense, you know…" he said and Cas huffed out a laugh. "And second, I still had some shit to say, man."

"About?"

"Well, you know… my dad…" Dean admitted with a casual shrug, hoping faux nonchalance would calm down his now-erratic heartbeat.

Cas's eyes turned dark. "Yes. He hit you because he didn't approve of your sexuality."

Dean chuckled darkly. "It wasn't just the one time..."

Cas frowned and tilted his head at him, squinted his eyes in displeasure. "Dean, what did he do?"

The hunter shook his head and looked away, taking a breath to collect himself. He would _not_ start crying now. "Well, I was, like, I dunno, maybe ten years old and I had this friend at school. We'd been in town for a couple of months for a case and it was my first real time making any friends… I came home basically every day going on and on about _Joey_. I guess I gabbed so much about him that Dad finally said, 'Jesus son, it's like you have a crush on the boy or something,' and I basically said, you know, 'I dunno, maybe,' and he was all, 'are you serious?' and I was kinda like 'yeah?' not really understanding what the problem was, you know? And we just started arguing, him going on and on about not raising his boys to be 'faggots' or 'fairies.' He said, he raised 'real men' and you know, being the little shit I was, I kinda stood my ground," Dean huffed, shaking his head again as the memories poured in. "I guess he didn't like that, and he was _maybe_ a little bit drunk…"

Cas reached for Dean's hand and this time the hunter didn't pull away. "Dean, what did he do?" he asked again.

Dean sucked in another breath. "He… He threw his fucking beer bottle at me. Damn thing hit me so hard it cut my chin."

"Dean… I am so sorry…"

"And you know what? I thought I'd have learned my lesson after that, you know? But instead, I just got better at hiding it…"

Cas's face was pure and utter shock. "It happened again?"

"Yeah… Back in middle school…"

"That's when he gave you this?" Cas asked, tracing a scar on Dean's forehead. "After he caught you holding another boy's hand?"

"Yeah. Backhanded me across the fucking forehead. It fucking hurt, man. That's part of the reason I started wearing those rings I used to wear. Those fuckers make the best brass knuckles…" Dean sighed. "And because I'm a _fucking_ dumbass, I _still_ didn't' learn my lesson…"

"There's more?"

"No more scars, but… Yeah. There's more…"

Dean was quite a few moments before Cas spoke again. "If you'd rather not talk about it…"

"Nah," Dean said, fighting back tears. "You know my first kiss was a boy? Yeah, Dad let me take the car out when I was sixteen, told him I had a date with a girl named Erin with an E… Aaron, _A_ -A-R-O-N, was actually a guy from school and I guess Dad somehow didn't buy my story so he followed us to 'makeout point' and… I've never seen him so angry. He didn't hit me or nothing, just made a scene and after that he just… left. He walked out for a week, left me and Sammy in some shit motel without food or money… I stole some fucking bread and peanut butter and wound up in a boys home for a couple of months."

Cas looked appalled. "You were just trying to feed yourself and your brother. He was the one-"

"I know, Cas. I know," Dean said, cutting him off. "At least I know that _now_ … But, hey, it wasn't all bad. There was Robin… You know, I even started telling people she was my first kiss… At the time, I wanted her to be. I wanted to forget all about Aaron and Joey and just be the person my dad wanted me to be, you know?"

Cas rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "You're not made of stone, Dean…"

"Clearly, because it didn't stop there… Not that my dad knew that…" Dean said, wiping back the tears that finally overflowed from his eyes.

After a moment, Cas drew Dean to his side and the hunter rested his head on the angel's shoulder. "Thank you for sharing your past with me, Dean. I know that can't have been easy for you."

"It's not even the worst part…" Dean whispered. "Cas… I've… I've done some bad stuff. Like, gross disgusting stuff and I'm afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want whatever _this_ is…"

Cas nudged Dean so he was looking at him. "There is nothing you could say that would shock me, Dean… I promise you, my opinion of you won't falter no matter what it is."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure about that," Dean said, laying his head back on the angel's shoulder. Cas put his arm around him and started rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades, right where wings would be if he had them. "I… When I dropped out of school to take care of Sammy, nobody wanted to hire a high school dropout and since Dad wasn't around most of the time, I had to make money somehow. This was long before we'd figured out how to run credit card schemes and I wasn't all that good at hustling pool back then so I…" Dean took a deep breath and another tear ran down his cheek, staining Cas's shirt. "I sold _myself…_ "

"Dean I can't imagine how hard that must've been for you," Cas said, tightening his grip around his human.

Dean sniffled a little. "Tell me about it," he huffed. "I wasn't very smart about it either… Quit after… After some dickwad beat me up and then had his way with me…" Dean was shaking. He'd never told anyone that. "Thought you'd want to know since we're… _something_ now."

Cas pulled him closer and kissed his temple. "Dean… I don't... I'm so so sorry…" he stammered.

The hunter shook his head and buried his face in Cas's coat. The tears just wouldn't stop. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like this. "Yeah, well, just so you know… I might not be able to… _you know_ … at least for a while. I… I know that's probably a deal breaker," he said, although a bit muffled.

"You think that I would leave you for something as silly as intercourse?" Cas asked, kissing Dean's hair. "You silly, silly, human."

"Don't call it that…" Dean groaned. "And… I dunno, maybe…? I guess I've never really been in a relationship without it…" the hunter admitted before realizing what he said and backtracking quickly. "I-If that's what this is…? If you want something more casual I totally-"

"Dean…" Cas said softly, nudging the hunter so he could look him in the eyes. "I've waited too long for something _casual_ with you. I'm, as you'd put it, 'all in.'" The angel made air quotes with the fingers of the arm that wasn't wrapped around the hutner. God, Dean couldn't have been more in love with him even if he tried.

But, he kept that cheesiness to himself, choosing instead to simply smile and shake his head. "You are such a dork…"

To be continued…


	13. Devil's Bargain

**Chapter 13 - Devil's Bargain**

Dean stayed up into the wee hours of the morning simply talking to Cas. He told him about the various schools he'd attended growing up. He told him about how he dabbled in poker before he became decent at hustling pool. He told him about the wildest hunts he'd been on and about all the times Baby'd broken down over the years. He even told him about the women he'd slept with, how every relationship he'd ever had felt unfulfilling and empty. Most importantly, he trusted him with his very hopes, dreams, and fears. He talked about what he'd be doing if he weren't a hunter, talked about where he saw himself in the future and the very fear that surrounded living another day.

"So you're afraid of growing old?" Cas asked him, leaning back to tilt his head and squint at him. They were still lying in bed and neither of them felt much like moving.

"Not exactly," Dean admitted with a shrug. "I just… Never met a hunter who made it to his twilight years, is all."

Cas nodded, seeming to understand. He settled back into Dean's side. "Was Bobby the oldest hunter you knew?"

Dean pursed his lips, trying to remember. "Yeah, him or Rufus. Not sure seeing as they were both old farts… Didn't stop them from dying bloody though…" Dean trailed off for a second. "I guess that's why I never let myself, you know, fall in love I guess."

Cas paused for a moment. "If you weren't a hunter do you think things would have worked out with Lisa? Or Cassie?"

Dean huffed. "Nah, Lisa and I were too fucking different. Cassie, maybe… I dunno. What I do know is that if I weren't a hunter I wouldn't have met _you_. And I'm kinda really glad I did," Dean said, unable to stop the cheese that was oozing out of his mouth. It was true though. Sure, maybe he thought about having a 'normal' life at one point but, as shitty as his life was at times, he wouldn't have it any other way. He tried to imagine never meeting Bobby, or Charlie, or even Garth. The thought made him sad. He was thankful for the time he got to spend with the people he loved most, however short it may have been.

Cas hummed and nosed at his temple. He was quite so long, Dean would have thought he'd fallen asleep if he didn't know any better. "I don't want to live in a world without you in it…" Cas said so quietly Dean struggled to hear him even though he was mere centimeters away. "Sometimes I wish… Nevermind."

"Tell me," Dean insisted. Afterall, he'd just spilled his guts for the man, it was only fair he returned the favor.

"I often find myself missing my time as a mortal. Sure, the bulk of it was spent cold, tired, and hungry but parts of it hold a certain appeal," Cas admitted.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, falling asleep next to you… And, growing old with someone. Not having to live on when you're no longer…" Cas trailed off.

Rather than think about his own mortality, Dean brought his lips to the angel's jaw. "At least we have today," he whispered, kissing down his neck.

Cas's breath hitched and he angled his neck to give Dean better access.

"Dean…" he moaned.

The hunter sucked a bruise into his neck. "Cas," he breathed, moving to straddle the angel's lap. He continued his abuse of his neck, teeth and tongue working in tandem, eliciting a sharp gasp from Castiel.

His fingers brushed at the smooth skin of his collar bone, moving to loosen his tie. He slipped it up and over his head, mussing his hair in the process. He worked at the the top button, revealing the dip between his clavicle.

He brought his tongue to the crevice, causing the angel to shudder as he began undoing each button, one by one. Once his task was complete, he pulled the shirt tails from where they were tucked into Cas's pants and pushed the garment down past his shoulders. He looked down at the angel's taut stomach and licked his lips. Without thinking he bent over and kissed at a freckle above his nipple.

"Holy shit you're sexy," he muttered.

Dean felt the angel stiffen beneath his lips.

"No," he said in a gravelly voice, pushing Dean back slightly, but still keeping a tight grip on the man. "This… This isn't me. Not really."

Dean grabbed his jaw, forcing the angel to look him in the eyes. "Hey," he said softly, arousal forgotten for a moment. "When you really look at me, I mean _really_ look at me, what do you see?"

Cas stared at him blankly for a moment before answering. "Your soul. When I look at you, I see the depths of your soul."

"Well, what would you consider the real me? This body," he gestured towards himself. "or my soul?"

"Your soul, of course."

"So are you saying you don't find my body attractive?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"Of course not. I find your body extremely-" Cas cut himself off with a gasp of recognition. "But Dean, I've seen all of you, down to your very molecules. You don't even remember seeing my true form."

"Don't need to," Dean said, bringing his lips to the angel's. "I already know it's beautiful."

A wonton growl ripped from the angel's throat as he began assaulting Dean with his mouth. His tongue pushing past the seam and licking into him, twisting with Dean's. He brought his hands to the hem of Dean's shirt and with one swift movement, pulled both his undershirt and flannel over his head, his eyes roaming over the expanse of Dean's chest.

Before Dean had a chance to become embarrassed under the intensity of the angel's gaze, Castiel leaned down and experimentally lapped at Dean's hardened nipple, causing the hunter to let off a sharp gasp.

Nobody he'd even been with had ever, not once, payed any attention to his nipples. Maybe it was because every person he'd seriously been with had breasts that needed attention, but nipple play was something he'd always been on the giving end of, never the receiving end. But man, whatever Cas was doing felt fucking amazing.

At Dean's reaction, the angel began flicking at the hunter's hard buds with his tongue, scraping his teeth across them every once in awhile. It was driving Dean _crazy_. Who woulda guessed he had such sensitive nipples.

He might've been able to get off just like that, but Cas had different plans. He unlatched himself from Dean's pectoral and began his decent down the hunter's stomach, kissing and licking his way down. He sucked a hickey into the small bit of pudge under Dean's belly button, and the hunter felt his cheeks heat with shame. He had the fleeting thought that he probably should lay off on the burgers and pie but the voice in his head shut up quickly when the angel slipped his hand past his waistband, cupping his junk above his boxers.

"Is this okay?" he asked tentatively, looking up at Dean through thick lashes.

Unable to speak, Dean let off a squeak and nodded, swallowing hard.

Cas began palming at the hard bulge in Dean's pants and the hunter involuntarily rocked his hips into the touch. With his other hand, the angel daftly undid his the button of his jeans and slipped the zipper down slowly. He slipped Dean's hardened sex out of its cotton prison and looked at the heavy flesh hungrily.

"I've, uh, always wanted to try this," he admitted before bending over and giving the head an exploratory lap. Dean's hips bucked up.

The angel smiled, blue eyes trained on Dean. "It seems to be very effective."

Dean huffed out a laugh through his nose. "You think?"

Never taking his eyes off Dean, Castiel moved his hands back to Dean's jeans, tugging at them. Taking the hint, the hunter lifted his hips to help him pull his lower garments down to his ankles. Frowning, Cas bent over and took Dean's boots and socks off one by one and threw all of his clothes somewhere across the room.

"Ah, that's better," the angel said as he began kissing Dean's calf. He made his way up Dean's leg, leaving yet another bruise on the inside of his thigh, before moving back to Dean's cock and taking the whole thing in his mouth like a pro. Perks of being an angel, Dean supposed, no gag reflex.

Soon, Cas began bobbing his head up and down, turning Dean's brain to mush and evaporating all thoughts of what else Cas's angelic abilities in the bedroom could be. The hunter groaned and let out a string of expletives when Cas licked along the slit before sinking back down and deep throating him like something out of a porno. He swallowed around Dean's cock and the hunter felt his balls tighten. He dug his hands into the angel's hair.

"Slow it up there, cowboy," he grunted. "Not quite ready for this to be over."

Cas hummed around his cock and pulled off with a lewd pop. "Tell me what you want, Dean," he demanded, burying his nose into the curly hairs between Dean's legs.

The hunter sucked in a sharp breath as his cock gave a little jerk at the command in Castiel's voice. Jesus, _that_ was new.

"You," he whispered. "All of you."

Cas looked up at him, taking one of the hands that was still tangled in his hair. "You already have me."

Dean shook his head and swallowed. God, why was this so hard?

"No," he shook his head and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "I wanna feel you… inside me." He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He hadn't been with a man that way since that night. The one where he was beaten and robbed. Left for dead in an alley somewhere.

"Dean…" Cas sighed, pulling back entirely and coming to lay besides the hunter. He threw his arms across the man and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder. Dean felt the bolt of his jaw move as he spoke. "It's not that I don't want to go there with you, believe me, I really _really_ do. It's just… Not even a couple hours ago you were telling me the last man you'd been with bloodied and raped you. I can't in good conscious… I really think we should wait. I want to know you're truly ready and not simply high on emotion and endorphins."

"But-"

"No buts, Dean," Cas said, unaware he'd made an unintentional pun. "I think… I think we should call it quits for today. I'd like to take things slow."

"Cas," Dean groaned, attempting to pull away from the angel's death grip. "I'm ready _now."_

"That may be so," the angel admitted. "But this is all rather new for me, to be honest. The first person I was with in a sexual capacity was a reaper intent of killing me, you know."

Dean wasn't sure if Cas was simply saying that he wanted to wait for Dean's benefit or if the angel really was a bit nervous himself.

"Okay," Dean relented, relaxing into the angel's embrace.

Cas kissed his bare shoulder. "Now, why don't you try and get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well. I can watch over you if you'd wish."

Normally, Dean would find the idea of someone watching him while he slept to be creepy, but he was very comfortable in his angel's arms. And since Castiel didn't need sleep himself…

"Yeah, okay…" Dean said. He wasn't sure if it was natural after-sex sleepiness, or if Cas had intervened, but it didn't take long for the hunter to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning, as the brothers and Cas were having breakfast, Jack appeared in the kitchen.

"Who is Asmodeus?" he asked, causing Dean to drop his coffee mug. It shattered on the floor, dark liquid creating a puddle.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean shouted, probably waking up half the county.

Jack tilted his head. "No, I'm Jack."

Cas took a smug sip of his coffee, he was standing several feet away from Dean since the hunter did not want to break the news to Sam on an empty stomach. Although, based on the knowing look gave the pair this morning, chances are he already knew they were… whatever they were. "Well, Jesus _was_ a nephilim so it's not that far from the truth," he said, matter of factly.

"Wait, Jesus was a nephilim?" Sam asked from the breakfast table, his eyes wide like a kid who'd just learned Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that. So much so that he was revered as the son of God and began a new religious sect," Cas explained to them as if it were their first time hearing the name or legend.

"Yes, Cas. We know what Christianity is," Dean said crossing his arms, and leaning back onto the counter, ignoring the mess on the floor. "Tell us about the shit we _don't_ know."

"Well, it is merely a rumor, but sources say that the angel who sired him was Gabriel."

 _What the actual?_ "Gabriel? Why didn't you tell us this before?!"

"I thought his presence in the Bible made that very clear… Although the book does get a lot wrong. Luke was an opium addict after all and-"

"What about Easter?" Dean asked as he grabbed another mug out of the cupboard. Sam sighed and stood to grab a rag so he could clean up Dean's mess since the hutner was otherwise occupied.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the real Easter story? Did he die? Was he resurrected?"

"Oh, that… Well, being a nephilim, he had many special abilities, performed all the major miracles, helped a lot of people but in doing so received a lot of hate. You know, 'no good deed goes unpunished.' In fact, many believed him to be a witch of some sorts, hence the crucifixion. He was very crafty however and did find a way to fake his own death. But, after he revealed himself three days later, the angels were immediately alerted to his presence and took him to Heaven."

"Why didn't the angels find him before? You'd think a guy that could turn water into wine would turn a few heads," Dean muttered, pouring himself more coffee.

"Well it was the first known case of angelic offspring. That, and Jesus lived very humbly, I don't think he was on their radar."

"Fair enough," Dean said, taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"That was great and all, but it still doesn't answer my question," Jack snarked, bringing the attention of the room back to him.

"Yeah, so basically Asmodeus is evil Colonel Sanders. The new King of Hell," Dean explained, jumping up to sit on the counter. "Hey, Sammy, you missed a spot," he teased when he noticed his kid brother on his hands and knees mopping up the sticky mess on the floor.

Jack tilted his head, yet again. His stiff roboticness reminded Dean of Cas when they first met. "I thought my father was the ruler of Hell."

"Lucifer hasn't ruled Hell in a while, and even then, his stint was short," Cas said, gravitating closer to Dean as he spoke. "Besides, Asmodeus and his wife, Rowena, are more of a threat to you right now than Lucifer is."

"Rowena the witch?" Jack asked. "Yes. I see…" He suddenly disappeared from the kitchen and before Dean could make a snarky comment, the nephilim returned, his hand gripping tightly to the witch's elbow.

"Let go of me you delinquent! I'm on your side!" she said in a shrill tone.

Jack gripped her arm tighter. "Explain."

The witch sighed dramatically. "I'm assuming you kidnapped me because you caught wind of my husband's plan, yes? Well, I'll have you know I don't agree with it."

"You don't agree with it?" Dean asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"No! That's why I bunked up with you lot," Rowena insisted.

Jack released her and she took a step back, brushing non-existent dust off her elegant dress.

"Care to clue us in?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"My oaf of a husband wants to use Jack to get to Lucifer so he can eliminate him, retain a permanent seat on the throne. But the devil is too powerful. It's a fool's errand," Rowena cried theatrically.

Sam returned to his breakfast when his chore was complete. "Give us one reason why we should believe you," he demanded, pointing his oatmeal spoon at the witch.

"Because I'm your friend!"

"More like occasional ally," Dean said with a snort of disdain.

"The _snake_ Lucifer killed me. _Twice!_ I am _not_ about to let him rule Hell, that's for bloody sure," she said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Stop your bickering," Jack ordered, raising his hand to silence them. "He… He's contacting me."

"Who?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised.

"My father."

To be continued...


	14. Only the Best Intentions

**Chapter 14 - Only the Best Intentions**

"What's he saying?" Cas asked, leaving Dean's side to further interrogate Jack. "Is he back in this universe?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "He found the… _other_ him in across the rift and wants me to join forces."

Dean remembered AU Cas saying something about that. "Well, what's the plan here?" he asked. Jumping off the counter.

"The plan is not to do it. Obviously," the nephilim sassed.

"You think?" Dean said back, his voice laced with snark.

Jack stared at him, his face murderous. "I don't need this," he snarled and with the fluttering sound of wings, poofed away.

"Well, good riddance!" Dean shouted after him. He kicked the counter behind him and slammed his fist. Cas placed a calming hand on his shoulder and Dean took a deep breath, turning around to face the room. "So, what now?"

"Well boys, it's been a time and a half but if you want me to continue keeping my husband at bay I best get going. Volo ut educat me de isto," the witch began chanting in Latin. "Inferos!" And with that, she threw red smoke to the ground and disappeared.

"Ugh," Dean groaned. "Have I ever mentioned I hate witches?"

"Yeah, several times actually," Sam said, getting up to put his oatmeal bowl in the sink. "So…?" he asked after a moment. "You and Cas finally official?"

"Uh…" Dean said in a panic, looking at Cas. Sudden shyness and fear of rejection taking over. "A-are we?"

"I think what we are to each other defies the normal parameters of the typical romantic relationship but… Yes. I suppose we are," Cas said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey," Sam said one afternoon about a week later while they were enjoying some of Dean's handmade burgers. "Check this out." Sam pushed his laptop towards Dean revealing a news article about a plane that went up in the air in Houston and touched down in Chicago two and a half hours later, all passengers dead and the pilot missing.

Cas looked over his shoulder, reading the article with a frown on his face. "Look here," he pointed at a blurb in bold font. "It says here that the coroner's report showed that the victims were drained of blood."

"Oh my god…" Dean said, causing Sam to look up at his use of the rarely uttered phrase. "You guys! Stakes on a plane!"

"No," Sam said, pointing at him and sliding his laptop back, closing the lid. "I swear to god, Dean, if you so much as quote-"

"Say what again!" Dean shouted in his best Samuel L. Jackson impersonation.

Sam shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose."Wrong movie…" he sighed before picking up his laptop and moving to leave the room. Before he crossed the threshold, he paused as if he had something else to say. Clearly thinking better of it, he shook his head again and walked through the door shouting, "We're leaving in ten," behind him.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dean was still searching for his favorite jacket. He could have sworn he'd left it in the library. A perfect opportunity arose the second Sam walked in on his way to the garage.

"Honey, where's my supersuit?" he asked, with a giant shit eating grin on his face.

As predicted, Sam ignored him and continued on his way.

"You tell me where my suit is woman!" Dean yelled after him, earning the middle finger in return. _Oh this was gonna be too good._

Turns out, Dean actually left his jacket in the car. He shrugged it on before getting in the passenger seat next to Cas (Sam opted to sit in back, if anything, to be further away from Dean's insistent quoting).

The oldest Winchester pulled the keys from his pocket and inserted them into the ignition, turning the motor on with a satisfying roar. He hit the garage door and shifted into reverse.

"Hold onto your butts," he said, before backing out into the driveway. Sam plugged his headphones into his phone, popping them into his ears to drown out the noises his brother was making with what was probably the world's boringest podcast. Dean didn't mind though, at least he could listen to the music he wanted without a peep out of his baby brother. He chose a tape and slid it into the player, smiling when the first chords of Simple Man played through the Impala's speakers.

They were halfway to Chicago when Dean started muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean, did you say something?" Cas asked. It had been about five hours since he quoted anything so he thought it would be a good time to remember what was probably the most impressive one of them all.

"The path of the righteous man," he started and a not-napping Sam audibly groaned but let him continue, possibly waiting to see if he could remember the whole thing. "is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee."

Cas looked at him for a long second before tilting his head. "I'm not familiar with-"

"Ezekiel 25:17," Dean said, matter of factly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"That's not…"

"Don't encourage him Cas," Sam sighed from the backseat, he'd taken out his earplugs some time ago, apparently exhausting his library of Protestant Reformation podcasts. He'd been attempting to nap for the past few hours, to no avail.

Just then, Dean stomach growled. Seeing a sign for several fast food places at the next exit, he smiled to himself, flicking on his blinker and merging right. Oh this was gonna be great.

 _"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, would you like to try our new pico guacamole grilled chicken sandwich today?"_ said an overly pleasant feminine voice over the crackly loudspeaker.

"Uh, no thank you… Just a moment please," Dean said, turning back to Sam. "What do you want, Sasquatch?"

Sam looked up from the book he'd seemingly pulled out of nowhere at the mention of his name and squinted at the menu, his nose wrinkled. Dean guessed hunger beat out standards because he only took a moment to answer him. "I guess the southwest grilled chicken salad."

Dean turned back to the loudspeaker. "Yeah, my hippie brother will take a southwest chicken salad and I would like a Royale with cheese," he said, giving the employee a smug smile even though he knew she couldn't see him.

 _"I'm sorry. A southwest salad and what else?"_

"A _Royale_ with cheese," Dean repeated, drawing out the word.

 _"I'm not sure… We, uh…"_ came a confused voice.

"God dammit," Sam muttered, leaning forward to basically shout in Dean's ear through the open window, "He means a Quarter Pounder with cheese."

 _"Oh, ok,"_ she replied, still hesitant but recovering quickly. _"Would you like to make that a meal today sir?"_

* * *

They stopped at some seedy motel on the outskirts of Chicago for the night, deciding to catch some shut eye and visit the airport first thing in the morning.

"Good evening, one room or two?" asked a monotoned receptionist when they arrived at the front desk.

"Tw-" Dean started but was cut off by Sam.

"Just one please."

Dean turned to his younger brother. "No that won't work."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Why not? It's cheaper."

The eldest Winchester held a finger up to the bored young man at the desk and ushered his brother by the arm into the lobby so they were just out of earshot of the employee.

"Cas and I need our own room," he said stubbornly.

Sam gave him such a massive bitch face, Dean worried it would get stuck like that. "Uh… No. I think you guys can survive one night without sex."

Cas, having angelic hearing joined Dean's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think we'll be fine sharing just for tonight, Dean."

Dean groaned, spinning in place dramatically. "I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Seriously Dean," Sam said, grabbing him by the arm with a little too much force. _"Stop."_

* * *

The next morning, donning their FBI suits, Dean, Cas, and Sam sauntered into O'Hare International Airport and requested to talk to the staff manager on duty at the time the plane touched down.

An attractive woman in her mid thirties wearing a grey pantsuit approached, holding out her hand.

"Jenny Rodriguez, general manager," she said, shaking Dean's hand. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Dean flashed his badge, and Sam and Cas did the same. "Agent Van Zant. These are my partners agents Rossington and Collins," he said, nodding to Sam and Cas respectively. "We're here about the plane that landed a few days ago."

"Oh, yes, how unfortunate," the woman said, frowning. "Local police were on top of things, but so far they don't have any leads. The, uh, cargo has already been cleared out, unfortunately."

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary," Sam said, stepping forward. "We would just like to talk to the staff who were at the gates, if you would be so kind." He flashed her a small smile, the kind girls swooned over. A little flirting went a long way in this profession.

"Of course, right this way," she said, escorting them to the gate. She introduced them to a dark skinned woman with short cropped hair.

"This is Betsy," she said, gesturing at the twenty-something. "She was working customs at the time of descent."

They each shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"From what I understand, other than air traffic control, you were the first to arrive on the scene?" Sam asked politely.

"Uh, yeah. The pilot radioed in and said all was good, so when the plane landed and nobody came out, I radioed air control. They said they were having trouble reaching the pilot and asked me to go check on the flight, but when I got there…"

Cas squinted his eyes, tilting his head slightly. "I understand that the pilot was not aboard the flight, correct?" the young woman nodded. "Did you happen to see him exist the plane at any time? He was in contact with air control until the plane was at the terminal, so surely he would have been seen exiting the plane at some point."

"No. I didn't see a thing."

* * *

They thanked the women and went back to the car.

"Any of that seem fishy to you?" Dean asked, starting up the vehicle.

Cas pursed his lips. "In order to pull something like this off, they must've had an inside person in Chicago. I don't believe the pilot would have left the plane unnoticed unless that customs woman had something to do with it," he said.

Everyone was quiet for a second. "So what now?" Sam asked.

"Now, we follow her home," Dean answered. He drove the car to where the employees were parked, sliding into a parking space with a good view of the building's exit door. "Unless one of us wants to go flirt with her and ask her what time she gets off, which might not be the _best_ idea if we want to trail her, then I suggest we just wait here until we see her leave."

Three hours later, Cas nugged him awake. He must've fallen asleep. Starting and wiping drool off his chin, he turned to look where Cas was pointing. Sure enough, the woman from the terminal was getting into her car.

"Showtime."

They followed her little Nissan Versa for half an hour, eventually, she pulled outside a little ranch style home in the suburbs. Once she'd pulled into the garage, they waited a few minutes before Dean motioned for them to get out. The Impala was parked a couple houses down, across the street so they crossed quickly and ducked into the backyards, hopping fences, until they got to Betsy's home. Thankfully, it was the middle of the day and most of suburbia was still at their nine to five jobs.

Ranch houses, in the modern suburban sense, typically consisted of a half above/half underground basement. Thankfully, this house was no exception. The three of them slid along the sloped side yard Dean peeked through a curtained window, Dean nodded at his companions, indicating that there was indeed several people, as far as he could tell. He could only see shapes and shadows through the drapery, but he knew there was a small group gathered there.

They crept farther into the yard and shuffled towards the sliding glass doors. The blinds were drawn but, when Dean tried it, the door slid open.

Much to Sam's disdain, Dean quickly slammed open the door. "This party's over," he said, and about seven vamps raised their heads to look at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" one asked.

Dean smirked, remembering a Star Wars book he'd once read. "I'm a prophet. I can see the future."

The guys scoffed. "Sure you can. What do you see, wise guy?"

"You. Bleeding," Dean said, twirling the machete in his hands like a lightsaber before chopping off the head of the first blood sucker he came across.

They spotted Betsy standing near a man they recognized from the news article as the pilot himself, both looking startled.

"Knew it," Dean growled, approaching them and Cas held out his hand in a smiting gesture.

Thinking quickly, Sam stepped forward, machete drawn. "Are there any more of you?" he asked.

The man scoffed. "More vampires? Of course there are you stupid hunter."

"More in your nest. More involved in the airline business," Sam corrected, rolling his eyes.

"No. I'm the one who came up with this brilliant operation," the vampire said. "And once the word spreads, this will become a new more prosperous era for vampire kind."

"Doubt it," Dean growled, lurching forward to take on the two airline employees while Sam and Cas took out the remaining vampires.

* * *

When they pulled back into the bunker's garage, they noticed a familiar vehicle was parked there.

"Eileen," Sam breathed and all but ran out of the garage.

Chuckling, Dean got out of the car and followed his baby brother.

When he and Cas made it to the library they saw the huntress in his brother's arms.

Upon seeing them approach, she pulled back. "Sorry, I know you guys were out," she said with a sheepish expression on her face.

Sam kissed her on the top of the head, pulling back quickly so that he Eileen could see his face. "That's why I gave you a key, silly," he both said and signed, making quick hand gestures as he spoke that Dean didn't understand.

Eileen beamed up at him. "I was hoping to bunk down with you guys for a while, if that's ok. I can help out with cases or wherever I'm-"

Sam touched her arm, cutting her off. "Please, stay," he said. "Uh, permanently, if you want to."

Eileen smiled, looking from Sam to Dean and Cas. "Yeah. I want to."

Just then, thunder struck and Jack popped into existence.

Cas squinted at him, expression unreadable. "You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

"What?!" Dean roared, turning to face the young man. "You were watching us?"

The nephilim sighed. "I'm sorry… I swear I've only ever had the best intentions…"

Dean shook his head. "Well, you know what they say about the road to Hell?"

"No, what?" the half-angel asked, tilting his head.

"That it… Never mind," Dean said with a sigh of his own. "Why are you here?"

"Well, as you know, I've actually been here for a while. I was angry after our last interaction but I had nowhere to go. I… I guess I'm just tired of running," Jack said with a sigh. He sat down in one of the chairs. "I swear I can be helpful if you'll let me. I will prove myself a very useful ally. I know we don't have the best track record but I assure you-"

"Fine," Dean relented. "You can stay for now. But I swear, Jack, if you stick so much as a fucking toe out of line…"

Jack smiled at him. "I understand. You'll try and kill me. You won't succeed, of course, but I've grown very… fond of you and your brother so I do not wish it to come to that."

Dean shook his head. "And then there were five…" he muttered to himself before leaving the room to go get a beer. Dammit he needed one.

To be continued...


	15. A Most Holy Man

**Chapter 15 - A Most Holy Man**

Now that Jack was at the bunker, Cas insisted it would help with the nephilim's search for humanity if they celebrated a traditional Thanksgiving. So Dean called up Jody and her clan, as well as Sheriff Donna, to see if they were free for the holiday. Even Missouri, Patience, and Kaia agreed to come. The young dreamwalker had been staying with the psychic and her granddaughter ever since it was revealed she had no home to go back to. Missouri had too big of a heart to let the girl live on the streets. Even after Dean and Sam offered the bunker, the old psychic insisted she'd be better off in a 'real home.'

Kaia's mom had contacted her a few weeks prior, calling her Kaapo and begging her to come home so she could help her through her 'confusion.' She, of course, had told her mother to stick it where the sun don't shine, but was still understandably upset. Hopefully a meal with people who loved her for her would brighten the young dreamwalker's spirits. Now, Dean just had to figure out how to feed a small army.

So there he was at six in the morning trying to stuff a massive turkey into the bunker's ancient oven and it _simply wouldn't fit_ no matter how much weight he put into it. Cas found him struggling and shot him an amused smirk from where he was leaned against the counter, sipping a mug of coffee.

"Doesn't that just taste like molecules or something?" Dean asked, straightening up and leaning against the counter next to his boyfriend. He smirked to himself, realizing that it was the first time he'd used the B-word inside his head. He kinda liked it.

Cas quirked his eyebrow. "Sam told you?" he asked, recalling the fact that Dean wasn't there for that particular conversation. In fact, he couldn't even remember where Dean was when he'd made that sad PB&J sandwich.

The hunter chuckled, snapping Cas out of his memory. "Yeah, but Sammy wasn't asking about food when he brought it up," he said, shaking his head with a fond smile. "My little brother comes across as innocent but, believe me, his mind is in the gutter just as much as the next guy's."

"Ah," Cas hummed after a moment, taking another sip of the hot beverage. "Well, I haven't had the pleasure of tasting… _that._ Uh, as far as coffee goes, it's one of the few things I still enjoy. Mostly for its warmth. The caffeine has little effect."

"Maybe we oughta change that," the hunter said, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Cas tilted his head and, in that moment, Dean thought he couldn't be cuter. "Why would you want to change my caffeine toler- oh!" Realization showed on the angel's face. "Maybe later… You want me just to zap that for you?" he asked, gesturing towards the turkey to hide the fact he was blushing.

Dean mimicked his head-tilt without realizing it. "You can do that? Just mojo the turkey cooked?" he asked, grabbing the coffee out of Castiel's hands and taking a sip. It was strong and bitter but that's how the hunter liked it.

Cas shrugged and reached down to touch the turkey with two fingers. Suddenly, it was golden brown and steaming. The kitchen filled with the delicious scent of Thanksgiving. Dean was stunned for a moment but quickly snapped out of it, grabbing the meat thermometer and sticking it inside the bird. It was baked to perfection.

"Holy-"

"I won't tell if you won't," Cas said with a wink. "You need help with anything else?"

* * *

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the morning putting together as many side dishes as time would allow. By noon the map table was set with stuffing, mashed potatoes, yams, green bean casserole, baked mac and cheese, mini quiches, deviled eggs, crescent rolls, and five different pies. They even put out a salad for Sammy.

When they called everybody to the table, Jody's eyes went big. "Wow," she said with a whistle. "You boys really outdid yourselves."

Dean shrugged off the complement. "Yeah, well, I figured people'd appreciate some to take home. Leftovers are, like, the best part of Thanksgiving… Or so I hear."

Claire took her seat next to Alex. "What you guys never have leftovers?" she asked with a snort.

"Never had a Thanksgiving actually," Dean said, which earned him a pitying look from all the women who were now seated. "Well, Sam did that one time… But, uh, dad wasn't exactly big on holidays."

"Oh, honey," Missouri sighed. "It's not because he didn't want to. He just missed your mother is all."

Dean nodded, taking his own seat. "Me too," he said, looking down at his empty plate.

Cas sat down next to him and took his hand, looking into his eyes as if he were the only person in the entire room. "We _will_ get her back," he said with such determination that Dean couldn't help but believe him.

After a moment, when Dean neither pulled his hand back nor looked away from his angel's crisp azule eyes, Donna let out a squeal.

"Oh my god are you guys?!" she shrieked. Dropping his boyfriend's hand, Dean turned to give her a warning glance, which only prompted more inhuman noises to escape her lips. "Aww you are! You so are! I knew it!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, let's eat," he said, saving Dean from further embarrassment. Although, Donna kept giving Dean and Cas knowing glances as they all ate. The meal was spectacular, if Dean did say so himself. Castiel even ate a few bites, making contemplative/disgusted faces as he tried to taste around the molecules to no success. It was a shame the angel couldn't fully appreciate the meal, but at least he had a glass of wine and couple beers.

He was on his fifth beer and his second slice of pie when out the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Jack staring longingly at Kaia from across the table. He nudged his boyfriend, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Looks like someone's making googly heart eyes at little miss dreamwalker over there."

Cas glanced over and studied the pair for a second before shaking his head. "I believe you're inebriated," he told him, leaning in a little too closely.

Surely they were drawing attention with their 'same-side-of-the-booth-couple lovey-dovey bs' but Dean couldn't give a fuck about PDA right now. He leaned in closer and let his nose graze Cas's earlobe.

"There's no way I'm even slightly drunk off _beer,"_ he said, not really believing himself. "And even if I was, that don't mean I don't have eyes. He's lookin' at her the same way you look at me."

Cas kissed his cheek, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. A small smirk was on his lips. "Perhaps he is."

* * *

Four weeks passed with little to no drama. Jack mostly kept to himself, although occasionally the nephilim would follow Cas around the bunker asking him questions about humanity, in particular, human attraction.

"Does human attraction always accompany a physiological response because I find that when I think about… the person I'm attracted to, that my chest feels tight as well as my-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Dean said, cutting the kid off mid sentence. Cas, however, shot him a look that spoke pure and utter disappointment. Dean sighed. His boyfriends 'puppy dog' face was almost as effective as Sam's. "Look, uh, we're gonna invite the Thanksgiving crowd to Christmas, okay? Just… I dunno. Talk to her?"

"But how?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Dean said. "Now, if you're looking for human experiences, decorating a Christmas tree has got to be one of them. And, you're in luck because I found an old artificial tree and some decorations in one of the supply closets. Who knew these stiffs got into the holidays."

The three of them made their way to the supply closet in question and carried the several large boxes labeled 'xmas' to the library where Dean and Cas began putting together the tree.

Dean was stringing the lights when Jack pulled out a angel tree topper.

"Is this supposed to be... an angel?" he asked, tugging at her dress and eyeing her feathery wings suspiciously.

"Yeah… Not very accurate huh." Dean held out his hand for the ornament. When Jack passed it to him, he took note of the short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Give me a sec," he said before basically sprinting to a supply closet where he knew they kept paint and various spools of cloth. He grabbed what he needed and locked himself in his his room. It only took him half an hour to complete his modifications. It wasn't perfect, but he was proud that he captured the likeness.

"There!" Dean said, placing the new and improved angel on the tree.

Cas stared up at it, mouth agape. "Dean is that supposed to be…?"

"Yep, Angel, it's you," Dean said, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

The antique tree topper had been refashioned into a pretty accurate model of Castiel. Dean had repainted the hair brown and added a bit of stubble around the chin and mouth. He'd gotten rid of the white gown it was wearing and gave it black trousers (or the best he could sew over it's cone shaped legs), a white shirt, and a tan coat. He'd even given it a little blue tie. Turns out sewing fabric wasn't all that different from stitching up wounds. The skills transferred nicely. He'd kept the wings as they were, unsure what they really looked like since he'd only seen their shadows.

"It's perfect, Dean, I don't know what to say."

Dean squeezed his angel's shoulders and drew him closer to his side. "The wings okay? I'm not sure what they actually look like…"

"Mine are black," the angel admitted sheepishly. "They, uh, were burned by Hellfire when I rescued you."

Dean pulled away to look at his boyfriend, his eyes full of concern. "Cas… I didn't know. I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I wear them as a badge of honor," he said, kissing him sweetly. "It only seems fitting that I received a physical mark as well."

This took Dean aback. Marks, in his experience, weren't typically good things. "Mark? Mark of what?"

"Our profound bond," the angel said simply.

Dean had heard this term before, from the other Castiel. But he never got a clear answer on what that bond entailed. "W-what is that, exactly?"

"When I touched your soul in Hell, a part of my grace was fused to you, and vice versa," Cas explained, as if it were that simple.

"So I have angel grace mixed in with my soul?"

"Essentially."

"And… And you have a bit of my soul mixed in with your grace?" Dean asked, tentatively. The angel gave a small nod. "Is that why you're… different?"

"No. I was different long before I encountered you," his angel said with a small smile. "They, uh, had to reprogram me on several occasions for, uh... disobedience."

"Jesus, Cas. I-I didn't know…" Dean breathed, pulling his angel in again. He held him tightly. "I am so fucking sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dean," Cas promised, kissing the bolt of his jaw. "If it makes you feel any better, you broke through. The last of their programming… It didn't take because of you."

Dean recalled the spell Naomi had Cas under after they'd gotten out of Purgatory. He pulled his angel in closer, burying his face into his neck. It didn't make him feel better, but it was a start.

* * *

Dean and the other ten people he'd begun to think of as his extended family were all seated in various arrangements around the tree in the library. The Castiel tree topper, of course, was a big hit, even if Claire thought it was lame. He smiled as he looked at those he loved the most, but his heart felt heavy. He missed his mother. It sucked that she had to stay behind in Bizarro World to help Bobby and the resistance. He understood why. They needed her more than he did right now. He just hoped they could come up with a plan before it was too late. Having Jack on their side was a big step, but the kid was… volatile. They needed him trained up before he could even think about taking on not just one but two Lucifers.

Dean's thoughts were snapped back to the present as soon as his angel sat down beside him.

"Who should go first?" Cas asked, eyes gleaming in the Christmas lights.

"You," Dean said, standing up and grabbing a carefully wrapped and time sensitive box. "Open it. But be careful."

Cas smiled and took the box from him. "Why are there holes in the wrapping paper?" he asked, eyeing the several small openings Dean made sure to include in the top of the box.

"You'll see... Just open it!"

Cas gave his signature side smile and began delicately unwrapping the paper, slipping off the lid as he did so. The second the lid came off a small orange head popped out of the box and the whole room let out a chorus of awws.

Cas picked the kitten out of the box and held him up to examine him more closely, which prompted him to boop the angel on the nose.

"But I thought you were allergic…"

"Yeah, well…" Dean shrugged. "I recall you saying our little family felt one species short. Do you like him?"

Cas cradled the fuzzball in his arms and the kitten went limp, perfectly content with being held like a baby. "I do. What's his name?"

"I was thinking you could name him," Dean said, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He stroked the cat behind his ears, earning a series of purrs from the itty bitty beast.

Cas smirked as he thought of a name. "Mr. Bumble," he said, finally.

Dean scrunched up his face, holding back a sneeze. "Really? That's what you want to name him? Mr. Bumble?"

His angel gave him a pitying look and with the hand that wasn't currently full of sleeping kitten, he reached out and lightly touched Dean's forehead.

"You're allergies are cured," he said, moving his hand back to the kitten. "And, yes. His color reminds me of honey."

Dean shrugged and kissed his angel on the cheek before returning to the pile of gifts. He passed out the remainder of his gifts to his friends and family, even handing Jack something he'd picked out for the nephilim earlier that week.

"Here Dean. I got something for you too," Jack said, pulling a small gift out of seemingly nowhere. Dean unwrapped the present to reveal a small model 67 Chevy Impala. "I understand the car means a lot to you, no?"

Dean smiled down at the tiny black car. "Yeah it does, Jack. Thank you."

He was about to excuse himself to get him and his angel each a glass of eggnog when Cas slinked his arms around his middle. "I got you something too," the angel whispered as he passed Dean a small square box.

Dean tore off the paper, revealing a one of those small boxes jewelry came in. "Uh… Cas…"

The angel shook his head. "Just open it. I've seen enough movies to know what you're thinking and I promise you it isn't that."

The hunter opened the box to reveal a small bottle with glowing mist hanging from a leather chord. "Is that…?"

Cas nodded and took the necklace from the hunter, stringing it around his neck. The bottle shone brighter and began changing colors as it rested against Dean's heart. "It's a bit of my grace. It's, um, reacting to the part that fused with your soul."

"How? Did you…?" Dean made a slicing motion with his fingers across his neck.

"Um, no. That would weaken me tremendously…" the angel explained. "It's Claire's actually. It was her idea, but, um… When I possessed her I left behind a small amount of grace. With great care, a small bit can be extracted with no pain. Not enough to actually be useful… I… I hope you like it. It was just something she, Sam, and I were discussing at Thanksgiving and I thought that maybe-"

Dean turned around and brought his lips to the angel's, stopping his babbling. Cas made a small squeak before melting into the kiss, pulling Dean closer. When they finally pulled apart, Dean was breathless.

"I love it," he said, kissing his angel again. "I love you."

"Get a room you two!" Alex shouted from across the library, earning a laugh from everyone but Jody and Donna, who were no longer among the rest of the group.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Dean asked against Cas's lips.

He took the angel by the hand and began leading him down the hallway, finding an unlikely pair under some mistletoe near the guest bedrooms.

"Evening ladies," Dean said, startling the lip-locked pair.

"Oh, D-Dean! Didn't see you there," Donna stammered, her face a brilliant red color.

Jody cleared her throat nervously. "Do you, uh, mind not telling the girls just yet? This is all kinda new and we didn't want…"

Dean waved them off. "Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with us. Just don't keep it a secret too long," he said with a wink.

Jody smiled fondly at Donna. "Oh don't worry. We didn't plan on it."

* * *

Once they were safe behind their locked bedroom door, Cas pinned Dean against the wall and began kissing him passionately, licking into his mouth with a fever. He slid his hands over the growing bulge in Dean's pants and the hunter moaned into his mouth.

"I was… hoping to give you one more preset…" Cas said between wet kisses.

"Oh yeah… Well what'd you have in mind?"

Cas slowly began undoing Dean's pants and pulled out his already-leaking cock. He licked his lips and bent to his knees, taking Dean in his mouth. He swallowed around Dean's cock, causing the hunter to buck his hips.

"Oh god," he moaned. "Cas, baby, if you keep doing that I am _not_ gonna last."

Cas hummed around his cock began bobbing his head. It wasn't long before he swallowed again and that was it.

"Cas… I'm _nnngh,"_ was all the warning the angel got before Dean came into the back of his throat. Cas swallowed every last drop before tucking Dean back into his pants.

As soon as he could move again he pulled his boyfriend to his feet and kissed him, tasting himself on his lips.

"Your turn, Angel," he said, trailing his finger down Cas's chest.

He loosened his boyfriend's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt when Cas's hand stilled his.

"Dean, if you aren't ready-"

"I'm ready," Dean insisted before unbuttoning the rest of Castiel's shirt. He ran his hands down the tanned muscled flesh, teasing at his dark nipples. "I wanna know what you taste like, baby."

He began kissing down the angel's neck and chest, biting gently as he made his descent. While he worked, he unbuckled Cas's belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers before he slipped a hand inside, feeling the rock-hard flesh.

"Dean…" his angel moaned and the hunter was encouraged by his breathy request to tug on both pants and boxers until they fell in a pool around his ankles. Once free, his cock bobbed up towards his stomach, and my god, if the rest of Castiel was gorgeous it was nothing compared to the perfection that lie before him.

"Please…" Cas begged and Dean didn't have to be told twice. Bracing his hands on the angel's sharp hip bones, he leaned in and licked a stripe from root to tip, earning a gasp from his boyfriend's lips.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?" he asked and Cas shook his head. "Well, Angel, you're in for a real treat."

"Don't make this weird, Dean," Cas scolded and Dean huffed a laugh.

"Come on, Cas. You know me better than that," he said, kissing the inside of his boyfriend's thigh. "You and me? We're probably the weirdest couple on this whole damn planet and you know what? I couldn't care less." He looked up at Cas through thick lashes and shot him a flirty smirk. "I love you, baby, but could you do me a favor and stop talking?"

"I'm not the one who's ta- oh!"

Dean popped back off his lovers cock. "You were saying?"

Cas moved his hands to Dean's hair, gripping a little too tightly. Not that Dean was complaining. "Please shut up," he growled, causing Dean's half-hard cock to give a small twitch.

"As you wish," the hunter said before taking his boyfriend in his mouth again.

* * *

It was December 31st 2017, quarter till midnight, and Dean was drunk off his ass. Unlike most of his escapades with alcohol, this was a fun drunk. Everything in his life right now was perfect. He was surrounded by family and friends watching New Year's Rockin Eve on a television which they dragged to the library from the entertainment room. Jody and Donna were hanging off of each other, stealing kisses all night. So much for keeping things on the down-low.

He looked around the room and spotted the Jack chatting up Kaia in a secluded corner of the library. He'd had been following her around all night like a lost puppy, attempting to flirt but probably coming across as stiff and creepy. Dean continued to watch the two of them, losing track of time. Huh. Maybe the nephilim wasn't doing _too_ horribly since the dreamwalker was giggling at something he said. She probably found his awkwardness endearing. Dean looked to his own awkward angel and winked at him, earning an eyroll from his boyfriend.

 _"FIVE!"_

Dean put his arm around Cas's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Hey, guess what?"

 _"FOUR!"_

"You're drunk," Cas chuckled.

"So?"

 _"THREE!"_

Cas rolled his eyes and decided to humor him. "What?"

 _"TWO!"_

"You're cute," Dean told him, attempting to boop him on the nose but missing and hitting his cheek.

 _"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Cas chuckled again, grabbing his hand and pulled him close so they were nose to nose. "I love you, you silly human," he said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Back atcha," Dean said, deepening the kiss.

Before it could become too heated, Jody interrupted, shouting at them from one of the tables.

"Hey guys! Are those your initials?!"

Dean sauntered over, Cas still attached at his hip. "Yep. Carved them ourselves."

"Oh! Can we all carve ours too?" Claire asked, clear drunken excitement on her voice.

Maybe they let the twenty year old and nineteen year old Alex have a couple drinks. Jody okayed it, and she was a cop. They were supervised. Besides, Dean was much much younger the first time he'd gotten drunk.

"I don't see why not," Dean said with a shrug. "Y'all are family."

Everyone was busy carving into the wood, even Jack left his J.K. on the surface, when Dean noticed Castiel had not moved to participate.

"What's up?" Dean asked, bumping hips with the angel.

"I… I don't exactly have initials to carve, Dean…" he said softly.

"Sure you do," Dean said, handing him his pocket knife. "C.W."

Sam gasped from where he was leaning against Eileen. "Oh my god, Dean! Did you just propose?"

"What? No!" Dean's heart rate sped up. He looked at everyone's expectant faces. "It wasn't a proposal! He… He can just, I don't know, use my last name if he wants. Since he doesn't have one, you know…"

Cas nodded, a small frown appearing on his face. He quickly covered it up with a half smile. "Don't worry, Dean. I understand," he said before carving his new initials next to Dean's.

Alex took her knife and circled Dean and Cas's initials with a heart and did the same for Sam and Eileen.

"Don't forget us!" Donna shouted, carving a heart around her and Jody's initials.

Claire took the knife from Alex and put a heart around the C.N. and A.J.

"Claire, we aren't-"

"I know. But, I really like you Alex. Like, a lot," Claire said, turning towards Alex but not meeting her eyes. "Kissing you when we sneaked away at that party… That was one of the best nights of my life. And it kills me that you decided to just ignore it."

"Claire…" Alex said, taking a step closer and looking her in the eyes. "I only ignored it because I was worried you thought it was a mistake. We were drunk and… I was worried you only saw me as a little sister or something."

Clearly both girls had forgotten they had an audience because Claire grabbed Alex's hands and drew her closer, leaning their foreheads together. "I didn't meet you till I was eighteen, silly. It's not like we grew up together… I had a crush on you from the very beginning but then you started dating that guy and acting all weird… I thought you hated me for the longest time."

Tears began streaming down Alex's cheeks. "How could you even think that, Claire! I feel the exact opposite!"

Claire chuckled lightly and carded a hand through Alex's dark hair, drawing her into a kiss.

Of course, this prompted both Donna and Jody to begin a series of catcalls and wolf whistling, embarrassing the fuck out of the girls.

"I hate you guys so much," Claire groaned.

"No you don't," Jody said with a laugh, pulling the four of them into a group hug, gesturing for everyone else to join the dog-pile.

Packed together like sardines, laughing and stumbling, they each wished one another a happy new year. Dean couldn't remember being happier.

* * *

Several weeks after the what was now being dubbed the 'New Year's Fiasco' and the start of Claire and Alex's relationship, Sam found them a case. Well, it was more like a case found them. Earlier that day, Sam'd received a phone call from a nun named Sister Jo. She claimed to have gotten his number from a 'reliable source' but refused to say who. Apparently the faith healer had gotten her miraculous powers through a demon contract and was now concerned her time was drawing near as it was coming up on the ten year anniversary of her deal. She'd somehow heard that they'd once killed a Hellhound and needed their help.

"She made a deal, Sammy. She knew what she was getting herself into," Dean argued as he reluctantly drove himself, Sam, Cas, Eileen, and Jack to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at. Apparently, it wasn't safe to meet at the monastery. Go figure.

"You just don't like faith healers," Sam argued.

"It's not that," Dean said, eyeballing his brother through the rear view. "I just don't see how this is our problem!"

"Maybe because she used her contract for good? You ever think about how many people she's saved these past ten years, Dean?"

Cas put his hand on Dean's knee, calming the hunter slightly. "He has a point, Dean."

The eldest Winchester growled and hit the steering wheel in defeat. "Goddammit, I know he does. That doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"Me and Cas won't let anything happen to you guys," Jack said from between Sam and Eileen in the back seat. "I promise."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, kid, I know. I just feel uneasy about this one is all."

* * *

They met the nun at some KFC knockoff restaurant that reminded Dean of Los Pollos Hermanos from Breaking Bad.

"You must be Sam and Dean," said probably the most beautiful woman Dean had ever seen. Long ombre red hair framed her heart-shaped face, highlighting honey brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue trench coat with a bright pink lining and was clutching a black purse with a skinny strap. "I didn't know you'd be brining friends."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Sam," the younger Winchester said, shaking her hand. "This is Dean, as you probably already guessed. Eileen here is another hunter. And, um, let's just say Cas and Jack are the calverley, just in case."

"I'm an angel of the Lord and Jack is a nephilim. The-"

"Offspring of a human an angel," Sister Jo finished his sentence, extending her hand for Cas to take, shaking it longer than necessary. "My your eyes are blue. Who knew angels could be so… handsome." She winked at him and Dean's blood boiled. He did not like this nun.

"He's taken," Dean said, pulling his boyfriend away from the woman.

"That's too bad. You know, I'm sure it doesn't count as breaking my vows if it's with a creature of Heaven," she told Cas, touching his shoulder flirtily.

Dean grabbed her hand and shoved it away. "Not today, Sister," he said, pointing at her face.

"Fine," she said, slinking down into a booth near the door. "Speaking of creatures of Heaven, the other nuns, they've been a titter about some supposed 'new messiah' that's made his way to the scene."

"New messiah?" Sam asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Supposed to bring 'balance to the Force' or something," she said, rummaging through her purse and pulling out tube of lipstick and a compact. She began applying the rogue to her lips.

"Okay, and?" Dean asked, growing impatient.

"It's blasphemous, of course, but word on the street is a child born of man and heaven is supposed to bring peace to the universe. Restore Heaven to its former glory."

Cas sat down next to Sam. "Who is this child, Sister?" he asked, eyeing the woman with intensity.

She smirked and closed the compact. "They say his name is Jack."

To be continued...


	16. ScoobyNatural

**Chapter 16 - ScoobyNatural**

Dean looked at the nun, raising his hand to silence her even though she'd stopped talking.

"I'm sorry… Jack?" he asked. "Jack is the new Jesus?"

She looked at him, blinking twice. "Not quite but… yes. Jesus was a-"

"Nephilim. We know."

"Then you know it was prophesied he would return? Be reborn in another form? Begot from evil to bring the light? The Bible didn't get it quite right, but what lore is ever one hundred percent accurate."

Dean turned to Cas. "Did you know this?"

"No. I… I had no idea," Cas admitted.

"Jack?" Dean asked the nephilim.

Jack sat down at the booth behind them. He appeared to be in shock.

Dean approached him. "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

"I… I can't be," he said, his voice flat.

"And why's that?"

"Because…" Jack swallowed. "Because I'm not good enough."

Cas got up and sat across from Jack.

"Jack…" he said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you look to me as some sort of role model but… But I've done horrible things."

"Like what?" the young man asked.

Cas sighed. "I've, well, made mistakes. All with good intentions of course but… But I've unleashed unthinkable evil into the world, hurt my friends, killed my own kind…" he trailed off, but Jack still listened intently. "If anyone's not good enough, it's me."

Dean kneeled beside Cas, looking at him until his boyfriend made eye contact. "You _are_ good enough," he said to him. "You'd think with how often you have to tell me that, you'd believe it yourself."

"Dean, I'm-"

"No, Cas," Dean said, grabbing his hand. "You're amazing. You're an amazing boyfriend, an amazing father to that cat of yours, an amazing friend… You may not be perfect, but I'm not looking for perfect, I'm looking for _you_. And you know what? You're perfect for _me_. Got it?"

The angel gave him a small smile. "I think I'm getting it more and more each day," he told him.

* * *

After killing the Hellhound that was after Sister Jo and giving her a hex bag to help keep her hidden from anymore creatures of Hell, they instructed her to go into hiding. She could no longer practice her faith healing, nor be a nun. She agreed it was for the best.

Back at the bunker, Jack still had not made a move to get out of the Impala, even after Dean had parked it in the garage.

"We're gonna have to talk about it, you know," Sam said to the nephilim.

Jack shook his head. "I can't. Not right now. Can we please just drop it for a while? At least till I'm ready?" he asked, his eyes pleading. The kid had certainly come a long way towards fitting into humanity.

"Yeah, sure thing kid," Dean said as he exited the car. "You hungry?"

Ten minutes later, Jack was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Apple Jacks he'd picked out specifically for the name, asking Dean and Cas for advice on Kaia. All thoughts of being the 'new-messiah' forgotten for the moment.

"How do I make her like me?" Jack asked, mouth full of apple cinnamon cereal.

Dean laughed as he poured himself a bowl. "Thats, uh, not how it works. It has to come naturally."

Jack swallowed and began stirring the O's around the bowl. "Well, how'd you get Cas to like you?"

Cas looked at Dean and smiled shyly. "By simply being himself. His strengths, his weaknesses. Everything about him is so perfectly… Dean."

"It doesn't hurt that I'm adorable," Dean said, face plastered with a shit-eating grin. He sat down next to Cas and took a big bite of his cereal.

"No. It doesn't." Cas said, kissing him on the cheek.

Jack looked confused. "So you're saying not to do anything at all?" he asked, pushing his bowl away.

Dean shook his head. "No. We're saying to just put yourself out there. Show her who _you_ are. Lay all your cards out on the table. Everything you're proud of, everything you're not so proud of."

Cas nodded. "Everyone deserves someone who brings out the best in them. If she can help you become a better version of yourself, that is key. But only if she doesn't just like you _despite_ your flaws, but _because_ of them. Understand?"

Dean couldn't agree more with that statement. "You want to be with someone who will not only help your turn your weaknesses into strengths, but who also helps you realize that sometimes the things you thought were your weaknesses were actually strengths all along… And vise versa," he explained.

"For instance," Cas said, getting up to grab Dean a beer because he was just fucking awesome like that. "The angels believe that having 'too much heart' is one of my biggest weaknesses-"

"Where I see it as one of your biggest strengths."

"And your biggest strength is your loyalty to those you love… But the flip side of this is that we also help eradicate one another's destructive behavior," Cas said, handing Dean the beverage.

Dean cracked it open. "Like your tendency to blame yourself for anything and everything."

"And your 'selfless' desire to take care of others before taking care of yourself."

Dean pursed his lips and Cas kissed him sweetly, smoothing out the dimples of discontent that were showing on his face. His frown quickly turned to a smile and he directed his attention back to Jack. "See? We make each other happier, healthier people. Get it?"

Jack squinted at them. "So you want me to just… Talk to her? She if she's a good match?"

"Exactly! Don't rush it. If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Dean said before taking a long swig from his lager.

"But, don't wait too long. When it feels right, go for it. Don't hold back. You'll never know until you try," Cas added, smiling at Dean. Dean smiled back knowing he'd made the right decision putting it all on the line for this man. Truly, Cas was worth it all.

* * *

Jack was in the clearing near the bunker, lifting shit with his mind under Cas's supervision. Dean was laid back on a lawn chair, watching his boyfriend and the kid he'd begun to think of as a son throw rocks and shit around when out of thin air, Gabriel appeared.

"Holy shit!" Dean said with a start, clutching his chest like an old southern woman clutching her pearls.

"Gabriel," Cas said, approaching. "What are you doing here?"

The trickster shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just figured out how to not only escape from the Empty but to travel through universes to boot."

Jack tilted his head. "I thought I was the only one capable of opening doors to other worlds."

Gabe ruffled the nephilim's hair, earning a scowl from the kid. "Nah, it just takes practice. Even Cassie here could do it, given enough time. And it's a good thing I had plenty of that, eh Cas?" he asked, nugging Castiel with his elbow.

Cas rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? What I want is to push you and Jack here out of your comfort zones. Give you some hands on experience," Gabe said, as if it wasn't sketch sounding.

"Oh, is that all?" Cas asked, crossing his arms.

Gabe smiled wide. "And awaaay we go," he sang-songed, snapping his fingers.

Dean was blinded by a bright light. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was unnaturally bright. When the light seceded he opened his eyes. They were still in the field behind the bunker but everything looked… different.

"Um, Dean..." Cas said from beside him.

When Dean turned to look at his boyfriend, his jaw dropped. He looked like something straight out of a cartoon. Dean held out his hand, looking down at the drawn-lines that now made up his fingers.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, spinning around in a circle, trying to get his bearings.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam's voice shouted from the distance.

Dean looked towards the edge of the clearing to see both a cartoon Sam and Eileen come jogging towards him.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" he asked again, turning to his boyfriend.

"It appears Gabriel has put us in yet another television inspired world," Cas said, as if that were completely obvious. He looked down at his hand, studying it for a moment. "It almost reminds me of-"

"Scooby-Doo," Jack said, finishing his sentence. "I've been, um, watching it on Hulu…" The young man looked a bit sheepish.

Whatever, so the kid watched cartoons? So did Dean sometimes. Especially anime. But that didn't answer why Gabriel would put them here in the first place.

Sam came to a stop in front of Dean, catching his breath. "Why do we look like cartoons?" he asked, panting slightly. Though he was a runner, he probably overexerted himself getting to Dean, what with the anxiety of it all.

"Gabriel," Dean answered, and to his surprise Sam nodded. Dean was suddenly reminded that this wasn't the weirdest thing Sam had ever been in one of the Trickster's games. The archangel had once turned his brother into their car! Compared to that, this must've felt downright normal.

"Okay," Dean said, running his hand through his hair. "Let's just all go back to the bunker and figure out maybe a spell or something to get us out of this Hanna-Barbera nightmare."

* * *

They immediately began hitting the lore, desperately finding anything that might help them leave this Boomerang hellhole. Thankfully, nothing else had changed besides the cartooniness of it all. At least they weren't trapped someplace unfamiliar.

Deep into his research on what the Men of Letters had collected on alternate universes, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jack shouted, and before anyone could stop him, disappeared and rematerialized at the top of the stairs and opened the door with a large (if somewhat creepy) grin. "Are you the Scooby gang?"

 _What? No fucking way._ Dean rushed out of the library and ran up the stairs, Cas, Sam, and Eileen close behind him. When he looked over Jack's shoulder and out the door, he was met with the sight of Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby himself. _Jinkies!_

"You've heard of us?" Fred asked, one yellow eyebrow cocked.

"Well of course," Jack said, tilting his head. "You guys are a pretty famous car-"

"Your car, it's pretty famous. The Mystery Machine, right?" Dean asked, stepping in to save Jack from possibly saying something they'd all regret.

Fred nodded. "Yes it is. It's only the trademark of Mystery Incorporated. We use it in all of our commercials," the blonde said with a smile. "Fred Jones," he said, extending his hand. Dean took it to shake. "But I take it you already know that?"

"Y-yes," Dean stammered, still shaking his hand. "D-dean Winchester."

"I'm gonna need my hand back, Dean," Fred said, giving him a charming smile. Dean tried not to swoon. Afterall, Fred was one of his first crushes. But this Fred seemed a bit older than they gang was on the show.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly?"

Fred laughed. Agan, it was charming. "We get that a lot actually. Me and Shaggy here are twenty-five. Daphne here is twenty-four, and Velma - the baby - is twenty-three," he said answering for everyone.

"And Scoob is a whopping fifteen years old!" Shaggy said.

"But, uh, don't let our ages discourage you. I assure you we've been doing this for almost eight years now."

Dean nodded, unable to keep his eyes off the handsome younger man. It wasn't until Cas coughed that he was snapped back into reality. Fred was a _cartoon_ for fuck's sake! He was dating a _literal_ angel. _Get it together Winchester!_

"What year do you think it is?" Sam asked, probably trying to make sure it wasn't the Scooby gang from the 1960s. Still, what a weird question.

"Uh… 2018?" Shaggy answered. "Unless we're caught in, like, a time loop or something equally weird… We're not, right?"

"No, nothing like that," Dean answered. "So… what brings you to our door?"

"We heard you guys were expert monster hunters," Velma said, matter-of-factly. "But as I keep telling my husband," she gestured towards Shaggy. "Monsters aren't real. It's _always_ a man in a mask."

"And as me and _my_ husband keep trying to explain," Daphne said, stepping in. "There's more out there in the universe than we can even _begin_ to know. For someone who claims to be so open minded-"

"Oh, here we go," Velma said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just shame me for believing in the _scientific method_ over _fairy tales."_

"Okay!" Fred said, laughing nervously and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't argue about this just now."

"Fine," Velma mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam looked nervous. "Uh, you guys wanna come in?" he asked.

* * *

"So…" Dean said, sitting down at one of the library tables. "What can we help you guys with?"

"Well," Fred said, sitting across from Dean. "We think we have ourselves a real ghost."

"It's not a real ghost, Fred," Velma said, leaning against one of the tables. "It's never a real ghost. Not once since opening Mystery Incorporated have we actually encountered _any_ real monsters."

"That doesn't mean they aren't out there Velm," Shaggy said, leaning against the table next to her.

"There is absolutely no credible scientific research that supports the existence of the supernatural," Velma argued.

"That's because it's all here," Sam said, gesturing around them.

Dean turned back to Fred, ignoring Velma for the moment. "What do you know about this ghost?"

Fred looked embarrassed. "Just that it's haunting our HQ."

* * *

It took them almost a day to get to Crystal Cove in California, the Scooby Gang had certainly traveled a long way to find them. They followed the Mystery Machine the whole way. Dean was surprised the ancient shaggin waggon could make the trip.

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Eileen all took shifts driving (Nobody trusted Jack enough to hand him the keys to the Impala). They only made stops for the restroom and the occasional meal, choosing to go through the drive-thru and eat in the car so as not to waste time.

Once they arrived in Crystal Cove they pulled in front of Mystery Inc. and Dean parked the car. The building looked about twenty years old, which was weird for a haunting.

"Do you know if anyone died here?" Sam asked as soon as the Gang filed out of the Mystery Machine.

"No," Daphne answered. "Not that we know of. Besides, we've owned this building for, what? Five years? And nothing's bothered us before."

"Yeah," Shaggy said. "We do keep a lot of spooky shit in there though. Like, maybe the ghost hitched a ride on something, you know?"

"Rah!" Scooby agreed.

Dean went to the trunk and pulled out an EMF reader, handing it to Sam. "That's probably exactly what happened," he said. "Ghosts can kind of tether themselves to an object. It's more common than you'd think." He pulled out two shotguns and a iron crowbar, handing the crowbar to Sam and the shotgun to Eileen. He grabbed two cases of salt rounds, loading his weapon and handing a case to Eileen. "You pick anything up around the time the ghost showed up?"

The gang all looked at eachother with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"That makes sense," Fred mused. "We recently picked up a shipment of 'cursed items' from a museum. Uh, if you guys wanna take a look inside, we'll wait out here."

* * *

In the waiting room, there were magazines thrown everywhere. Chairs and potted plants were tipped over and the lights in the hallway were flickering.

Dean and Cas took point while Sam and Eileen watched their six. Jack was sandwiched between. It was fortunate for them that the Scooby gang chose to stay outside. This was not a situation for civilians.

The further they crept down the hall, the colder it got. Once they made it to the library/research area, they could see their breath. The second Dean stepped a foot into the room, a woman dressed in Victorian garb appeared in front of his face, Force pushing him and Cas to the wall.

"Go find the artifact!" Dean shouted at Sam and Eileen as they scurried past. Hopefully Sam would be able to recognize shit from the appropriate era.

Dean and Cas were still pinned to the wall when Jack approached the spirit. Thankfully, the nephilim distracted her enough that she released Dean and Cas. Once Dean could move again, he aimed his shotgun at the ghostly woman and pulled the trigger. She phased out for a second but quickly flickered back. Both Cas and Jack held out their hands and the ghost began to scream. Dean wasn't quite sure what they were doing to her, but he was happy for the distraction. Hopefully they could keep it up while Sam and Eileen salted and burnt the artifact, whatever it was.

The ghost fought through Cas and Jacks attacks, sweeping them to the side. She was about to hone in on Dean again when she quickly snapped her head towards the hallway Sam and Eileen had run down and disappeared. Shit! They must've found it.

Dean went sprinting down the hall, Cas and Jack at his heels. He rounded the corner and saw the ghost holding Eileen by the neck. Sam appeared to be passed out in the corner of the room. A ornate hand mirror was on the floor next to him.

Quickly, Dean dove for the mirror, pulling out a canister of salt and shaking it over the bronze surface. He then took out his lighter and the ghost appeared in front of him.

In a sudden bout of energy, Jack produced an pulse from his hand and the spirit froze, giving Dean just enough time to flick his lighter to life and drop it onto the mirror. The ghost screamed as it lit on fire, and then it was gone.

Before he had time to celebrate, Dean's vision went blurry and his head hurt.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think so, I just… AH!" Dean's head felt like it was splitting open. Before he could so much as say another word, everything went black.

* * *

Dean woke up and slowly peeled his eyes open. His head still felt like murder, but after a look around, he realized he was in his bed, and that they were no longer in the cartoon verse.

"Hey, I brought you some aspirin," Cas said, holding out the little white pills and a glass of water. "I would heal you myself but it seems I am weakened from getting everyone back."

Dean took the pills from his boyfriend, swallowing them down with a gulp of water. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You began to 'phase out' or something. I'm… well, I'm not really sure but you started to go transparent and you were screaming and…." Cas took a deep breath. "I was so scared I was going to lose you that I somehow created enough energy to transport us all back to the real world."

"Huh," Dean said, smiling up at his angel through the pain. "I knew you had it in you."

"Dean…" Cas said, sitting down on the bed right beside him. He grabbed his hand, tracing along Dean's palm. "When I thought I'd lose you…" He shook his head. "I just can't imagine living in a world without you… Being separated from you in the Empty… It was the single worst experience in all of my existence."

"Cas…" Dean looked down at their joined hands. "I… Being without you all those months… I guess I just didn't realize what you were to me until it was too late. I never ever want to make that mistake again."

"Koi no yokan… It's Japanese. It means, well, a premonition of love. The idea that you've met someone you're destined to fall in love with."

"Like love at first sight?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "It does not imply that the feeling of love exists, only the knowledge that a future love is inevitable. That… well, that's the feeling I had when I first met your soul in Hell. That's the moment I realized what you were, or rather what you were destined to become."

"Fuck destiny," Dean said, shaking his head. "But, yeah… Um… That's almost _more_ romantic than love at first sight." He laughed lightly.

"Dean," Cas said, and Dean looked up into his too-blue eyes.

"Cas."

"I, uh, I want to give you something," the angel said, biting his lip.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, his mind going blank as the blood rushed downstairs.

"I… I want you to make love to me," Cas said and Dean's breath hitched.

"Cas…" Dean whispered, leaning in to kiss his angel. He forgot his headache entirely.

Cas moaned into the kiss and Dean's cock twitched in his pants. He licked along the seam of Cas's mouth, and the angel let him in freely. Dean tasted that flavor, the one that was so uniquely Cas, and found he couldn't get enough. Their tongues fought for dominance as Dean deepened the kiss, fucking into Cas's mouth with his tongue. As he did, his hands traveled downward, tugging at Cas's belt.

"Allow me," Cas said, and snapped his fingers.

Both man were instantly naked. Apparently Cas had enough mojo to do _that_.

Dean chuckled, pulling Cas closer so he could kiss down his neck. "Nice trick, Angel, but that kinda takes all the fun out of it," he said between kitten licks.

"I'll remember that for next time," Cas said, throwing his head back so Dean could bite along his collarbone.

Dean hummed in agreement and continued to leave a trail of marks down Cas's body, paying special attention to his angular hip bones. He licked up the stem of Cas's dick, causing the angel to shudder, before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Cas bucked up, and Dean reached behind and to tease at Cas's entrance, dipping the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Realizing he'd need help if he was gonna go any further, Dean pulled off. "Lube. Top drawer," he said and Cas reached behind him, producing the purple bottle of Astroglide.

Dean popped open the lid and squeezed a bit onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit before reaching behind Cas once more. This time, his finger slipped in easily and Cas breathed out sharply.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Dean said, getting ready to pull out if Cas said the word.

"You're not," the angel assured him. "I was just surprised by the sensation. You can't hurt me, Dean."

With that in mind, Dean wiggled his finger in deeper until he found the sharp bundle of nerves that was Cas's prostate. Never being on the giving end of anal, Dean was a bit nervous he was doing it wrong. He'd fingered himself, sure, but that was different. When he worked the streets, he always bottomed.

Thankfully, Cas reacted exactly as Dean intended, crying out with pleasure and arching off the bed. Dean smiled at his own skill and worked in another finger, loving the way Cas gasped every time he passed over his prostate. He scissored his fingers until Cas could take a third finger and began finger fucking in and out of the angel, utterly enjoying every noise he drew from his boyfriend's lips.

"Dean," Cas groaned. "Dean, I think I'm ready."

Dean grabbed the lube from where he tossed it onto the bed and poured more onto his fingers, slicking his dick with the cool gel. He laid on top of Cas and instructed the angel to wrap his legs around Dean's torso. Lining up to Cas's entrance, he slowly pushed in.

 _Holy shit, Cas is tight,_ he thought as he leveled out. He was still for a moment, allowing Cas to get used to the sensation, before he began pulling out and back in. Each noise that came from from his angel prompted him to begin thrusting faster and deeper. Cas was so warm and tight, more so than Dean was used to. He wasn't going to last long.

"Dean…" Cas groaned as their flesh slapped together.

Dean bit his lip, trying to think of baseball and cold showers, but it was no use. He came, hard, deep inside Cas. As his orgasm was ripped from his body Dean leaned in and brought his lips to Cas's. He felt Cas's body stiffen and the angel came untouched between them. Together, they rode their orgasms out, cursing into the each other's mouth, until they started to come down.

When they both stilled, Dean pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Cas's. "Wow," he said into the minuscule space between their lips.

"Wow is right," Cas said, kissing him again.

Dean pulled out and cuddled into his angel, laying his head on the other man's chest and wrapping his legs around him. Miraculously, the sticky mess was already cleaned off both of their bodies. Having an angel for a boyfriend really paid off.

"Love you, Cas…" he said as his eyelids began to droop.

"I love you too, Dean," was the last thing the hunter heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.

To be continued...


	17. The Things

**Chapter 17 - The Things**

It was mid-morning and Dean and Cas were in their bed cuddling with Mr. Bumble. The month of January had been so typically Midwest with it's up and down bipolar weather, that Jack's training was sporadic. Today, thankfully, was one of the warmer days, getting up to almost sixty degrees. Even so, Dean had no intention of getting out of bed before noon, much to Sam's displeasure. It wasn't that he was sleeping in till noon, oh no. He just couldn't seem to want to leave the comforts of his new little family. Why get up and do adult stuff when one could lay in bed all day with an angel and a fuzzy orange kitten? He sighed pulled Cas against his chest, burying his face in the angel's hair. Yeah, he was never gonna leave this bed. Not for anything.

But, just to irritate Dean, reality hit in the form of a knock at their door.

"Dean! Cas!" Jack shouted, slightly muffled through the wood barrier. "I think I'm ready."

Cas sat up and Dean cocked an eyebrow, exchanging a look with his boyfriend. "Ready for what?" he asked his angel quietly.

Cas leaned down kissed his temple before getting out of bed. "I don't know, why don't we go ask him?" he suggested.

Dean groaned deeply as he sat up. It was more for show than from any existing aches or pains from decades of hunting (Cas took care of all those). Dean was simply a drama queen, and he knew it.

He stretched his hands up over his head and popped his back, hamming it up. Cas caught on to the dramatics and lightly hit him in the stomach.

"Alright, alright," Dean mumbled as he walked to their door and threw it open. "What now?" he asked the young nephilim waiting patiently on the other side.

Jack smiled before letting himself into their bedroom and having a seat at Dean's desk. "I said I'm ready," he reiterated, still smiling at them both.

Dean gave him a questioning look. "Ready...?"

"Ready to take on my role as savior of the universe," Jack explained, grabbing a book off of the desk and absently flipping through the pages. "I think I've accepted it. That I'm the messiah , I mean."

"Great! That's awesome," Dean said, giving him a friendly slap across the back.

Jack nodded. "It is," he admitted. "And maybe if I succeed, Kaia will-"

"Woah, hold up there, Champ," Dean put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "You're not exactly ready if you're only doing this for some girl."

"Kaia is more than just some girl," Jack told him, shaking Dean's hand off and standing up. "She is the single most bravest human being I know… And I am _not_ just doing this for her. I'm doing it for everyone. The universe needs my help."

Cas shook his head, finally speaking up. "You aren't ready," he told him.

Jack tilted his head at the angel and squinted his eyes. Dean felt like he was seeing double.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" the nephilim asked. "I've trained for weeks, doing every little thing you've told me. I have thrown rocks and trees and cars of varying sizes. I've demolished abandoned buildings with just my mind. I've proven valuable on hunts and capable of controlling my powers. I've even opened portals! What else is there?!"

"Vampires and ghosts are not the same as angels and demons," Cas informed him, crossing his arms. "And you have yet to open any sort of _stable_ portal. We cannot possibly defeat the Lucifers without a reliable connection to the other world."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and slumped down into the chair. It was all very human.

"Kaia can," he said after a moment. He looked up at Cas. "With my help, it is possible the two of us can open a rift strong enough to carry a multitude of people through to the apocalypse world… But I cannot ask this of her."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because it would be asking too much of someone I love," Jack said simply.

Dean blinked. "You don't love her," he said without thinking. "There's no way. You barely know her."

Jack ducked his head and Cas shot Dean a 'the fuck you say?' look.

"Who are you to say what he does or does not feel?" his boyfriend asked with a tight voice.

"He's hung out with her, like, what? Three times? If that?" Dean answered defensively.

Cas scoffed. "So it's okay if I admit that I was in love with you from day one, but heaven forbid anyone _else_ feel koi no yokan?"

Wait, was that the premonition of love thing? Dean thought that's what it was called.

"No, that's not what I'm saying!" Dean shouted. "If he feels ki no yodan-"

"Koi no yokan."

"Whatever!" Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just don't want him to scare her off."

"We've been Skyping…" Jack interrupted, his voice small.

Dean didn't know about that. "What? On Sam's computer?" he asked. It wasn't like he was spending much time outside of his room these days if he was being honest. Sex with Cas was just too good to do anything else in his free time. Clearly he had missed a couple things during his sex-scapades.

"Your brother said that besides a phone, that's the best way to stay in touch with a romantic interest," Jack explained.

Well, he wasn't wrong. Huh, maybe the kid had a shot after all. Come to think of it, they should probably get him a phone so he could Facetime her and stuff. Maybe Snapchat or whatever the fuck kids did these days. Dean wasn't the greatest with technology.

* * *

Jack video chatted on his new phone with Kaia that night to go over the plan. She agreed with his ideas and said she'd visit them at the bunker as soon as she could.

When the young dreamwalker arrived at their door, Jack poofed to the top of the stairs and answered before anyone else could so much as move. Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen followed the nephilim into the war room quickly.

"Jack!" Kaia squealed and threw herself into the nephilliam's arms.

The young man held her tight against his chest. "Kaia," he breathed.

She pulled back to look up at him, although they were still touching. A lock of curly hair hand fallen into her face and Jack tucked it behind her ear. Blushing, she pulled away slightly, but they never left each other's personal bubble.

"Hey Kaia!" Sam said from down below, and the girl turned to look at them.

"Hi guys!" she said with a wave.

Dean gave her a small nod in return. "So, you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kaia said, readjusting the large backpack she had on her shoulders.

Eileen showed her to the guest room while Dean, Cas, and Jack set up a space in the library. Jack selected the cushiest chair, wanting his crush to be as comfortable as possible.

When the girls returned, Jack escorted Kaia to the chair and grabbed her hand before she sat down.

"I can tell you're afraid," he said, gazing into her eyes. "You don't have to be. I'm right here."

Kaia nodded. "Thank you, Jack," she said, squeezing his hand. "I… I guess I'm just afraid I'll get stuck in there, alone. I don't think I-"

Jack put a finger on her lips to silence her and she looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"I will never leave your side, not even for a second… I promise."

The girl nodded again, clearly at a loss for words, and sat down. Jack released her hand, dragging his palm up her arm as he went to stand behind her.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze before bending down to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to touch your temples and direct energy into your brain, that way you can access the dream realm while awake. Once you see the world I described, begin focusing on nothing but that image. Together, we may be able to generate enough energy to keep a portal open long enough to send several people through." Jack gingerly touched the sides of her head with two fingers and closed his eyes in concentration. "You might feel a tiny bit of discomfort…" he wanted before a small surge went into the girl.

She gasped and shut her eyes as well. Her forehead creased, and eery once in a while she'd make a small grunting noise or a tear would slip down her cheek, but she never asked to stop. For what seemed like forever, Kaia and Jack searched for the portal, when finally-

"I can see it!" Kaia cried, never once opening her eyes.

"Concentrate, Kaia! Focus!" Jack instructed.

Nobody else said a word. Nobody dare.

Then, a thin glowing light appeared behind Jack. It grew larger as the two continued to meld their powers. But before the rift was any longer than a pencil, Rowena appeared in a burst of smoke.

"Wait!" she shouted, disrupting their concentration.

Jack opened his eyes and glared at the witch-demon.

"What is it you vile woman?" he asked, and Kaia let out a surprised 'Jack!'

The witch put her hand on her breast, offended. "Why, I-"

"Answer the question, Rowena," Dean interrupted. "We're kinda in the middle of something.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said, her voice agitated. "I just came to warn you all that those Things are out of Hell."

Cas tilted his head. "What things?"

"The most wretched creatures God ever created," the witch answered. "The Shedim."

"The what?" Dean asked, suddenly confused.

Sam (the know it all) seemed to have some idea of what the woman was talking about. "They're serpent like creatures, right?" he asked, his 'lore' face on.

"Aye, and horrible to boot," the witch agreed. "It is said they favor young women. As meals or as favors, I do not know, but I suggest you keep young Kaia hidden away until this whole thing blows over."

"It's true," Cas confirmed. "Though, they've been in Hell since humans were squatting in caves. How did they get out?"

Rowena sighed dramatically. "My oaf of a husband thinks he can use them against his enemies, but they cannot be controlled! They've vanquished half of Hell already and are now on their way to you lot."

Shit. "Where do we find them? How do we kill them?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know!" the witch admitted. "All I know is that they are drawn to power. So, show you're more powerful than Asmodeus and they might come to you… As far as killing them, I don't think you _can_. You may just have to shove them back into their cage."

"We can open a portal to Hell," Jack said, looking at Kaia who nodded despite looking freaked out. "It's just another dimension, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Sam crossed his arms. "Okay, that may be true, but how do we prove we're more powerful than the King of Hell?" he asked.

"Ah, the answer is simple boys…" Rowena said with a smile. "Kill my husband."

To be continued...


End file.
